Kai Hiwatari: This Side of Paradise
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: Nine Years old, Kai Hiwatari dreamed of becoming a Rock star. And with the help of his band, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and the former Chart-topper teen sensation Tyson Granger. Kai goes on a riveting road of Stardum. Full Summery inside! Music by Bryan Adams Genres; Music, Humor and Friendship. Music Mainly COMPLETE Kai Hiwatari; Live In Concert (Epilogue) - In Progress
1. The Little Boy In The BackSeat

Kai Hiwatari

This Side of Paradise

**Summery;**

Nine Years old, Kai Hiwatari dreamed of becoming a Rock star. And with the help of his band, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and the former Chart-topper teen sensation Tyson Granger. Kai goes on a riveting road of Inspiration, Heartbreak, and Success on his Musical Journey. Kai Hiwatari music performed by Bryan Adams, and TyKa

(**A/N;** A little tribute to Bryan Adams. I thought I should make this story for a random reason, I don't know. . . for you guys out there? Anyway I kind of wondered how Bryan Adams' life was back then while listening to one of his CD's, and started day-dreaming away as I randomly thought of Kai singing Bryan Adams' _Can't Stop This Thing We've Started _and_ Heaven_ then I though. "Wow, I've got to write this. So hope you all like this and a part of this is chapter is based off of how I met a very good friend. So this is also for all the music lovers and readers out there! Especially my fans. Also I added TyKa in this story and it's the first TyKa I've ever written. XD.)

**Disclaimer;** I Own Nothing! Just the plot. Anything mentioned later on is courtesy to their owner itself. Especially Bryan Adams' Music.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **_The Little Boy in the Backseat_

I REMEMBER THE GOOD OLD DAY WHEN I WAS ON MY WAY to the top. My First dream being on the same stage as one of the young Vocalist I met in school. He was famous at the time, for such a young boy to have a voice as an angel, somehow we talked in private, but that was a long time ago. When he told me what it was like on stage, I was all ears, and we were best friends.

The first song we've wrote together at nine years old was about a girl, but was abandoned half-way because he and his dad had to move away, his tour break had come to an end but we forgot to exchange phone numbers. Out of all the time in my life was perfect for two weeks.

The first time I was introduce to my friend was a week before my ninth birthday, and I was standing in the lockers with my friend, Tala Ivanov, We were talking about where to go for lunch break, either Cafe or the small Pizza place down the street, but somewhere temporary. Tala and I heard some small chatter as we noticed some students looking in our direction, but mostly the girls.

"What are they staring at?" Said Tala, I shook my head as I look behind as the chatter died down, when I noticed one of the boys-Yeah, try the school bullies-walked our direction with a new kid, now he looked sort of nervous as if he was waiting for a practical joke, but I don't recognize him from before, but that still didn't answer my question to why is everyone so quiet. When someone was new, the kids were loud like a rock-concert.

"Him I guess." I said as the bully Dimitri came walking by, and telling the new kid at the same time in an exciting tone, like he was introducing a famous person or something.

"-Oh, and this dull headed kid is _something-Picasso_, he's a nobody like the rest of these kids." he said, but the moment me and the new kid met eye contact, I could see he thought I was a somebody, but then that made me think; If everybody in the school was a nobody, then what did that make Dimitri? Exactly, a nobody. When I took a second to look at him, he was wearing a plane yellow shirt with white and yellow shorts.

Suddenly Dimitri stopped in front of me and Tala as the new kid let out a small chuckle, looking back and forth at me and Dimitri, and said to him; "Ok. I don't see the joke here." Said the new kid. For a second, I began to wonder, what was going on here?

"Kai..." Said Dimitri, I looked at him, about to say something like I always did, but didn't want to because all of the kids where watching and it was dead quiet like a funeral home. "This is Tyrone." Dimitri said nicely. I thought, what's with this kid? He's always mean to everyone except to his friends, who he's also mean to, but for a second I liked the change.

Tyrone looked at me and he gave a small smile as he shook my hand, and me being the person who likes to see new kids, I said; "Nice to meet you." but when I said that, I noticed one or two girls with their hands over their mouths like they've seen something bad, but they seemed kind of jealous and with the expression _Oh My God_ on their faces as we interacted. Letting go of our hands we parted ways. Dimitri grabbing him by the arm, and dragging him down the hall.

I looked at Tala as he knew who that boy was already, but he had the same reaction on his face as some of the kids in the hallway, and I stared him right in the eyes; "Who was that? And why does everyone look like they know him like he's a famous TV star?" I asked him, and at the same time, Kara Madison from the fifth Grade came walking up to me and Tala as she took her hands from her mouth, wearing nothing but a blue fancy shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Oh My Gosh! Do you know who that is?" She said practically shouting in a whisper. Me getting irritated, I asked her.

"No. Who is he?" When she finally whispered it in my ear.

"That is the young, yet _hot singer in the world_!" I looked at her and said loudly.

"Who?"

"_Tyson Granger!_" she shrieked, practically shattering my eardrum, all the girls in the hallway went running towards his direction nearly running down me and Tala.

So back to class it was. After lunch, and going to the Cafe, we had our boringness of a subject everyone hated. Math. So just when we were about to begin, the new kid showed up, and this time he wore a hat on his head since the incident with the screaming fan girls. Mrs. Krunkle stopped writing on the board as she looked at him, and kind of looked surprised when she seen him. Tyson sort of gripped his books as if he was scared of the girls were going to attack again, but this time they kept their calm.

"Mr. Granger!" She said kind of excited as the way the other fan-girls sounded, "Come in." Tyson looked at her like she was delusional, but denied it since he had to ask.

"Is this the Grade fours?" He asked, Krunkle nodded. Tyson seemed sort of relieved and nervous about his peers, and was still agitated from the girls-gone-wild fest a while ago. He held his books tighter as he searched for a seat, until he seen me, well more likely seen each other.

He came and took a seat beside me, and he said; "Hey."

"Hey." I replied. Looking back and forth from person to person, he seemed very nervous as he thought the whole class was going to stare at him for hours, all except Mrs. Krunkle. "Nervous?" I asked, practically ignoring the lesson as the class was pretending Krunkle wasn't even there.

Tyson folded his arms, looking at me as he nodded. "Don't be. . . You're a famous singer, right?" I said, trying to make a point, the other girls watching me and wanting to beat me for talking to him, but ignored them. Tyson listening to my point, he nodded. "You should be used to this feeling by now, well. Not considering I know nothing of fame."

"I am used to it, but not too much when you're in a class room where you could probably die from a fan girl rage!" He whispered, making sure we weren't heard.

"Oh." Was that all I could say? He looked at me and gave me a calming smile.

"You're alright."

"Pardon?" I said not understanding.

"I know this sounds weird, but . . . you're the only person I have only talked to in only thirty seconds without them passing out, drooling or even staring right at me. Nor have I ever talked to someone who never knew me or heard me, even on the radio."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're cool, calm, haven't even try to kiss me either."

I looked at him in shock. "What!"

"It's true, in the VIP and backstage passes I give out, when I ever get a dude he winds up kiss attacking me, and these are straight guys too!"

"Really. Boy living a famous life sounds crazy and fun-going. By the way what's it like?"

Tyson shifted into a comfortable position as he chuckled, telling me the beginning of the day of a concert show, all the way to the performance and until the next bus ride he'd go after the show.

"In the morning my dad would serve me a bed-in-breakfast of Nesquik cereal and milk, and that always signaled a "Show Day" as I would call it, and after we'd go to check out the arena or concert hall I'd perform, and do sound check, watch them set up the stage, but that always would amuse me. Watching them experiment with the sparks and fireworks, then rehearse a segment if it needed work, or even order a pizza from there during lunch hour.

"But before I go on I don't drink any soda pop before I go on, because I get out of breath and would burp unexpectedly during a song, and later I would choose my clothes to wear on stage, and pick them out piece by piece and hide one under the stage so the platform would descend where I could change.

"Oh! But the real magic is during the concert. The musical intro where local or famous bands open the show then comes the real show, and when I would get up there I could sing my heart out and reach out to the people and interact with them, and during my songs I'd have sparks and explosions to look great. The lights giving off blue, green, yellow and all sorts of colors!" I was all ears while Tyson was explaining the show part.

"It's magical! Real magical." He finished. "Then after a while me and my dad would go out for a pizza, McDonalds, KFC and even a Poutine."

"What's a Poutine?" I asked. Tyson looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You don't know what a Poutine is? It's a dish of French fries which is smothered with delicious brown gravy and topped with a load of cheese curds! It's freaking amazing, makes your taste buds explode!"

At the time I didn't know what it tasted like but it was in fact awesome.

After School. we got to know each other a bit more, and he even invited me to go over and spend the night, and just like that, I was interested in music. My voice then was not so great, but during throughout my childhood, I would always sing along to my CD's and the songs that would play on the Radio. But with a little help, I would be able to go on my musical journey.

"So you partially sing during when you're listening to your CD's?" Tyson asked me.

"No." I said. "I sing every time I listen to them." I said. He looked at me with that smile he gave me that always would make me feel great, in fact Tyson made me out to who I am. Not only he inspired me to sing but he also pushed me for it, and I loved it.

"So. . . " Tyson said, like he was going to change the topic, but he did anyways, "your dad is cool with it sleeping over?" He asked, I nodded. Well of course it was Ok with him; my dad knew Tyson was a famous singer!

"Yeah."

"And your mom?" He asked, making me stop dead in my tracks, the bad feelings coming back. He stopped and looked at me as if he said something wrong. "Are you Ok?"

I look up. "Yeah. . . It's just. . ." I stop mid-sentence, walking to a near-by bench and sitting down, Tyson only joining be as we sat side by side, "I never got to know my mother." I say in a depressed tone.

"Why?" he asked, putting a hand on my back.

"For as long as i can remember, I was only getting to know my mom, until she had a fight with my dad. She was having an affair with another guy, and my dad got upset, she loved this man with all her heart; said she wanted nothing to do with me or my dad, but he got mad at her and shot her out of the house with nothing but the clothes on her back." I explain.

"Dude, that's harsh." He said rubbing my back, making me feel a little better, and it helped.

"Thanks. But when I was young, my mother always expressed herself through her anger issues, but she was always mad! I never understood why, but come to find out; she was rapped by another guy, the same guy who she loved more than my dad and me." I say, seeing Tyson's nine year old face turn sympathetically at me.

"Dude. If she wanted nothing to do with you, that was her loss, and what we're doing, the bonding, at least your father is happy. Your dad did his best to raise you alone, and that's something our dads have in common." Looking at him in wonder with my face barley shedding a single tear, I wonder what his story was.

"What happened to you?" I asked, he sat back folding his arms, knowing he was going to get uncomfortable with the explanation.

"When I was born, my mom died from the stress and the pain from the delivery, and it made her more in pain which lead to her death was I was a still-born, breach. She pushed and pushed until I came out crying, and she passed away. All I get to see from her is the last photo of her and my dad on a cruise, giving her show to the passengers."

"Your mom was a singer too?" I asked, kind of amazed from the story of it.

"Yeah." Said Tyson, "When my dad told me what she did when she was alive, she loved to sing. And as a kid at only the age of three, I started to sing along to music on the TV and some of my mom's songs, and even during my shows I do a cover for my mother. The song she loved to sing was 'I will always love you', and that is one I always do during my shows. But after this tour, I'm going to stop singing it."

"How come?"

"It makes my dad cry too much." I sulk down into the bench, feeling sympathy for one another.

A while later. We made it to Tyson's house, and it was the "Blue Dragon Dojo" which some guy owned, and I look in awe as we went through the gate as he said; "Coming?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at him in panic, "Yeah!" Running through the gate, we raced all the way to the big red door. How I envision it now doesn't seem so big, just the normal average size.

Making it up the steps, he opened the door and dragging me in with him, and with his dad and his grandfather greeting me when I walked in.

"Hey there little man. Make any friends?" His grandfather said, Tyson nodded, introducing me to both his dad and his grandfather.

"Grandpa, dad, this is my friend I met in school. Kai Hiwatari."

"Nice to meet someone who isn't as crazy as the other fans." Said his dad. I look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" I accidentally say.

"Oh. I meant, you're the first friend Tyson has only brought over, more likely his only friend!" His dad said as his face was turning red.

"Oh! Well thank you." I said kindly.

Up in Tyson's room, which was unbelievably huge! We sat, and he sat by his computer and work desk as he had his electric guitar, and sheets of music laid out. That time we were going to write a song, and we did, but with nothing in mind we threw out everything that came out in our minds. Such as; "_Girl in the back seat_" or "_Wandering the streets counting_" even "_Looking out the window to the girl_". Unfortunately that's where I would get the Lyrics for my song today for; "This Side Of Paradise" which were _Riding in the back seat nine years old, staring out the window counting the highway poles._

"So this song we're doing is about a girl right?" I asked, well of course it was!

"Yeah. I was thinking of doing a love song for the first time. At least it would be the first in my shows instead of hyped-up songs." he said, writing down other lyrics from the top of his mind. When I think about it now, they didn't rhyme though, but it was also my first crack at songwriting, even when I took a head dive into the music world more.

Until it was going onto eight o' clock, we came out with the lyrics for "Remember" and Tyson began strumming out the notes **(**_Going for the readers who know guitar, place your index finger on the fourth fret on the fat string, and your ring finger on the fifth fret on the second fattest string, and strum down wards into the rhythm of the song. Followed by the_ A _chord and the _E _chord and back to the first chord I've thought you. BTW Review me what chord that is_.**)** Tyson strummed out the notes as he experimented with the sound, and me practicing the song, and luckily we recorded ourselves on a camera.

In the morning, Tyson and me slowly woke from a rusty night's sleep, but was funny because I woke up zipped in my sleeping bag and was already close to passing out though.

"Tyson!" I kind of shouted out loud. Tyson unzipped me as I was redder than the Ketchup bottle! Both of us erupting in laughter as we hugged each other a good morning, but hey, I was literally breathless!

So after going down and having breakfast, which we bought up to his room and had while we tried to write our song, but then after crunching on my juicy bacon Tyson was fumbling around trying to make a song. But it worked, and he found the lyrics for our song "Remember." which were; _remember the nights we've spend together?_

So while he was busy with the song "Remember" I began fumbling around the Lyrics for another song I had in mind. Of course I was thinking of myself with my dad, sitting in the back of his favorite car which was a 69 onze mobile, and then I jotted down words that luckily went together forming them to my hit today, but had them mixed together.

_Then I get the thinkin' It don't seem real, I'm flyin' through the Universe in a 69 Onze mobile._

_I wanna know what they're not telling us, I don't wanna hear no lies._

_I just want something to believe in. . . ._

Then later when I was thinking about how I should do the other verses, I went back to the beginning and reshaped it. Then I sang that part to Tyson as he looked at me with his eight year old face as he listened to me.

"I remember being the little boy in the back seat, Nine Years old." I sang, Tyson looked at me and smiled. "Well. . . That's it." I said. Tyson got up and looked at me, and said with bigger smile.

"That voice is good! Look Kai, no matter what people say, you have a good _Voice_! Focus on the good!" He said, lifting my spirits high.

"Thanks Tyson." I said.

That was my first time I sang in front of my first best friend.

* * *

(A/N; There you have it! The first chapter of my tribute to Bryan Adams! Hope y'all liked it, I've worked very hard on it and I hope I kind of inspired some of you out there to sing and play guitar too! I was after reading another fanfic; "Tyson to a Different Tune" by _FeelingGlayish_, and if Glay read the fic so far, your story really and deeply inspired me from day one! Thank you Glay, and thanks to the fans who've read so far. Arigatou!)

Like I've said; I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC

Reviews are wanted!


	2. When You're Up, When You're Down

(**A/N;** Hey guys! I'm back! So I've checked out my story status and it appears that this is the most reviewed fic, and not only you thinks this is good, but kick back and relax 'cause this is where it gets interesting. Some parts in this story might be based off of me, and some I've sort of followed to the song; This Side of Paradise by Bryan Adams. So like I've said; anything mentioned in this fic does not belong to me, except the plot. So this story is a tribute to Bryan Adams, and I've also based this off of my life and Bryan's so hope you like this chapter! R&R! XD)

* * *

**Chapter 2** - _When You're Up, When You're Down_

TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY FOR ME NOW, the sun is shining, my son Gou came running in the house with a friend from school, and also a bloody knee. I patched him up and then went back to sipping my coffee as dug out some of my old stuff out of my attic, and apart from all the dust and spider webs, I found my old photo album filled with old photos from 1969. Sitting down on a dusty chair hoping no eight legged freak was crawling up my butt, I blew off the dust creating a noxious cloud of dust, and opened the album where I was only ten years old, sitting out by the patio at the brink of dusk with my back turned on the camera looking into the sunset as I had my first six string I had brought from the Five n' Dime music shop.

Flipping through every photo, I noticed I had found a picture I thought I had lost a long time ago, and in a sad and happy shock of a gasp I plucked it out from the pill of mixed photo's that had fallen out of the holder, and suppressed it on my chest keeping it safe. It was a photo of me and Tyson when I was nine years old. How I missed that photo! The last time I seen it was when Tyson had moved away while going back on his tour, but never put an effort into looking for it. But there are lots still I have to tell you though before we get to that point.

**October, 20****th****–**** My 9th Birthday**

I had opened up my first gift after cake and ice-cream, and had such a time with all of my friends, including Tala when they came over, and his two cousins Bryan Kuznetzov and Spencer Petrov, and also Tyson. Of course Bryan and Spencer where so shocked that I was friends with Tyson Granger, even Tala could hardly believe it too! I had opened up my first gift as it was from Tala, and it was an album of a famous singer called Sting. Bryan's was a film I've been dying to see that time was; The Birds, it was scary though but it was just what I also wanted. Spencer's was a game-boy, at the time game boys were something like what my son had today called a Nintendo DS, and was sort of similar to it though.

Tyson handed me his and his was bigger compared to the others' and this one I opened up and was an audio cassette player, which in _my_ was what a CD is today. Cassettes you had to rewind back to your favorite song and open and turn the other way to hear more songs, and would go bad too because the tape would snap and there went your songs, but with a little thinking you could tape the ends together with some small adhesive tape and you'd save your music!

"Thanks Tyson!" I said giving him a hug. Of course we might have had harsh times with the economy, and even went poor on the food supply, then something would break down like the clothes dryer and would have to hang them outside or in the house, also off and on the car would break down, but when I would go to school it was far on the other side of town, but managed to get through it though me and my dad. So it was also like a Shania Twain story if you think about it.

Bryan and Spencer always hung out with Tala, and sometimes they would get into trouble sometimes because either someone had tried to bully them, tell them the music they listen to is shit, or even picking on a friend. Both were like the protective type and Tala was like a cool guy who never let anything bother him, if it did he'd ignore it and became more confident in himself. I on the other hand was sort of a sour puss before Tyson came along, but ever since I was little I have always been a music lover for as long as I can remember.

So it had been about a week since Tyson moved here, and we were so much like brothers to each other, never go anywhere without each other, and would continue to write a song. Getting phrases and awesome rifts he would fins in the guitar and would sing out the tune of it and I would try to think of lyrics for it.

"This is fun," He said, looking into my red orbs. "No matter what Kai, I don't want to go anywhere without you." I felt a small feeling in my lower diaphragm, feeling special somehow.

"Really?" I said, Tyson looked at me and he nodded.

"Hey, I have an idea." He said. Me getting in closer to hear what he has to say.

"What?"

Tyson shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned in close to me. "How 'bout we perform one of my songs at the show and tell this Friday? We can do a medley!" He said.

"Ok! But what's a medley?" I asked.

Tyson put his guitar down and explained to me as he was preparing a video from his concert. "A Medley is a just a bunch of songs mixed up and switch from one to another, they can go on forever." He said, pushing the play button as I watch him perform on his big concert, dressed in a black leather jacket and white T-shirt with blue jeans and a baseball cap, like the one he was wearing right now.

Switching from his old hits starting from; "When It's Time" "Party In Downtown" "Put Your Hands Up!" and "Man! I Feel Like a Rock Star!"

After the video was over we instantly got to work as I got started on practice singing his songs as we decided to switch parts and jump to the next song as he played the guitar.

Time came fast as it was Friday. All that time I told Tyson I was ready to go up and sing anytime, and getting him excited, but then I started having my doubts when I noticed the class was full people I remembered were real bullies, and especially Dimitri. Whom which wanted to pound my face in for supposedly stealing his chance of fame right from under him, and personally Dimitri had a horrible voice that was bad enough to send the Devil back to Georgia!

Mrs. Krunkle clapped as one of the students, Warren Snotgrass, who looks good than he sounds, was talking about his Aero Smith concert as he showed photos of the whole display, and went back to his seat. "Alright class! Just one more presentation and we can have free time!" she said, most of the students going _awe!_ "so I want you to give it up for, hopefully a good one, Mr. Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger!" she said, most of the girls only screaming at Tyson and throwing me death glances, which was my signature glance!

Soon as we sung and Tyson strummed the guitar as Krunkle smiled, her being the only one wanting to hear me sing, I sang only concentrating on the positive feelings as each time I looked at the class I got a negative one, but when I only looked at Tyson and Krunkle, the positive feeling came back.

During the song I could make out half of the students giggling or holding their hands to their mouths trying to suppress a laugh, even some of the kids started to like me a little. Then I noticed some of the kids looking away as they lowly giggled, and feeling like my heart was ready to explode out of my chest, and seeing Dimitri give an evil smile as I knew he was thinking; _look at this idiot trying to sing!_

After me and Tyson finished the song, about eleven students out of twenty two clapped and cheered for me as the rest gave Tyson a seductive smile.

Walking out of class with Tyson beside me, holding his guitar as we made it out by five feet when five kids walked up in front of me and said out loud in the echoic hallway; "Kai Hiwatari, you stink!"

That hit me hard, especially when the whole bunch of people in the hallway heard and erupted in laughter, making me run away leaving Tyson stand there and say; "Hey! Leave him alone!" but wasn't enough for me to turn back. I just kept running as I felt nothing but sheer embarrassment as my face went boiling hot.

I kept running for half an hour until I made it home where my dad wasn't home because he was at work and would come home at three thirty and leave to work again at Bingo at four. I ran straight into my room and the way I felt I just buried my head into my pillows, and cried until Tyson followed me home. "Kai?" I heard him call out.

I looked up from my pillow to see him walking into my room, with clothes scattered around, as he came and sat beside me. "Are you Ok? Kai, look. Whatever they say, they can't do because they're simply jealous of you. You have an amazing voice, and they want to shoot you down just because you're talented and they're not! Like I've said; don't let that get in the way of you, just ignore it when you hear it." He said.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, then spoke; "But what if you can't ignore it?" I asked.

Tyson looked at me, gave me a smile; "And then get it out of your chest." He said kindly, making me feel better.

It was already two weeks when Tyson had arrived. The fan-girls were still trying to get Tyson's phone number as he refused, knowing one could lead to being a crazed fan and a stalker, but he gave them a false number, presumably Dmitri's number.

I kind of regret it now, that me and Dimitri have meet up again down my road to success and hooked up a lunch as my first album was released, but hey! We were kids then; we forgive each other and moved on.

Back to where we were in my life. Just when things were starting to have a good time, and when we were close like best friends, having to fill the emptiness of a brother was very fulfilling. Tala, Bryan and Spencer hung out with me and Tyson as we got together at the lockers, and even though Tala and the gang had grown attached to Tyson, things had to go down wards.

"Guys." Tyson said as he entered the school with a sad face as some of the girls wanted to ask as it made him feel worse than the way he looked. "I have something to tell you." He said having a hurt face, and gathering the courage, "My dad . . . is moving away." All of us had shocked gasps as he finally looked at me, "My tour's coming to an end, and tonight is my last night of concert."

I remember standing there with my heart suddenly in two as I said sadly; "You're moving?"

Tyson reluctantly nodded his head. "Yeah. . . Tonight. The movers are packing up our things and shipping them to New York City."

"What about our guitar lessons?" Tala asked with a hurt face. Tyson looked at Tala with a sad smile as he said.

"I wrote down some chords and rifts in a binder last night." Tyson said as he pulled out his old music class binder and handed it to Tala. "I wrote it for you." Tala took it. His nine year old face starting to be covered in tears. Tala looked at Tyson as he hugged him.

"Thank you Ty." Said Tala.

Walking up to Spencer, he pulled out some drum-sticks with the initials SP carved in the side as it stood for Spencer Petrov. He smiled, having the slightest his of tears poking through his eyes. "Thanks. This means to most to me." He said, Tyson giving him a bitter smile.

"I carved in the initials myself."

Bryan was about to burst into tears when he fought the urge to grab him and squeeze the living daylights out of him. Tyson pulled out a guitar pick and handed it to Bryan.

"This being the only thing I've used and also my favorite pick. This is yours." He said. Remembering he taped another guitar pick, with Tala's initials on it too in some depressions on the pick and painted it and put a protective coat on it, taped it on the inside of the cover of his binder.

Bryan looked at it as he seen his initials in there, BK. "T-thank you my friend!" he choked out, letting the flow of tears come down his cheeks.

I had a hard and nervous breath as he looked at my blue-haired best friend. "I suppose I'm not going to have you around to keep my spirits up, huh?" Tyson nodded, tears already staining the rock stars' cheeks.

"I'm going to be starting fresh, and you being the only best-friend I have had since I came here, I want you to have my song book." I held a hand to my mouth as my tears started flowing like a garden hose. "All our songs we've wrote including my original song-writing from previous albums." He said. Seeing my name under his handwriting; _Song book. Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger_.

I took it and gave Tyson a huge, not even caring if anyone was watching or even concerning him moving away. "I'm going to miss you buddy." I said, choking on my own tears.

I finally realize it now back then he was hinting me clues from the start of his move, the picks, guitar rift book, song book, and drum sticks. He was hinting us to be a band. Therefore; The Breakers.

After the emotional rollercoaster that morning, Tyson gave us all backstage passes to see his final concert and be on live TV in front of the whole audience of thousands of people, where we would give one more performance together as true friends. Along with Tala, Bryan and Spencer up there with us, even though Tala could do a couple of chords and rifts from memory and was slowly getting good at it. Bryan thought the bass guitar was like an ordinary guitar as he strummed, the low vibes played as Bryan slid his fingers left and right on the bass as he played along with Tala, getting to know the bass guitar very well. Lastly Spencer, he got on the drums with his drum-sticks and played rhythmically keeping them in a good beat, and even though they had no experience with the instruments at all, both Bryan and Spencer got good and with little hiccups along the way.

The three played on the empty stage as show time was in five hours. The band let them play for a while when me and Tyson came along and heard them jam out. They already had talent. Apparently Spencer was noticed by Tyson as to how he played drums on his binder with his pencils, and Bryan how he hummed bass tunes and played the _air-bass_. Tyson instantly he had to make us out into a band when he seen them perform on his stage.

"They're good!" He said as we watched from the bleachers as the lights were being experimented on, and in the while the lights danced to their beats.

I was completely astonished at how well they were playing and looked at Tyson and said; "We should be a band." Tyson looked at me and with that smile he said.

"Go for it."

When it was show time and Tyson was playing a song acoustically, the girls all sang the song as he finished. Making the crowd go nuts. Tyson has been playing guitar since he was seven, and I remember him saying; "You can never start too young."

He put his guitar on the stand next to him as one of the road crew quickly retrieved the instrument, and stood up and held a hand in the air; "Thank you! Thank you so much Ottawa!" Walking on the cat walk as he began to speak; "Alright, before I introduce my friends, I want you to know that earlier during setup, they took their first crack at jamming out together as a band and without a doubt they sounded good to me! So introducing, the new band as I'd like to call; The Breakers!" The minute he said that, I was instantly frozen when I knew he was going to introduce me too, Tala stood right beside me as he put his head right in front of my line of sight.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, Tyson already calling us out one by one starting with Spencer.

"No." I said with a weak voice, "I'm nervous, remember I told you about what happened at school? Well, I'm having a little stage fright." I said, Bryan being called next.

"Don't be nervous, and if it makes you feel better, I'm on the verge of pissing my pants!" said Tala. I looked at him, with no doubt, I seen he was turning pale and hot hand shaking a little. Tyson called out Tala as the applause rang in our heads, "I have to go, don't be scared." He said. Tala walking up the stairs with his red and white guitar in hand, going onto the stage where people clapped.

Hearing Tyson's voice ring through my head, the only thing I kept saying to myself was; "They're not going to hate me."

"Lastly introducing my very best friend, I remind you he has one heck of a voice him too, and please give it up for Kai Hiwatari!" Hearing the audience applaud for me I went up there ready to pass out but kept saying the same words until I gave a wave to the audience and putting on a fake smile to mask my fright.

"Hello Ottawa!" I shouted into the microphone. People shouting and cheering as Tala came beside me as he began strumming a few notes as I sang a cover from "Lone Star" called _Amazed_. Even though it did sound like he was playing it, I sang.

"_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me__,__ and it just blows me away_." I sang, soon the people already cheering as they recognized the song, my stage fright slowly leaving me as I came to the bridge, and then the chorus.

"_I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, and I can see your dreams!_" Bryan and Spencer jumped in with the beat as Spencer hit the drums with perfect timing. Bryan sliding his finger up and down the frets and strings making the vibes hit the right notes.

Tyson joining in with the backup vocals as he and Tala hit the same notes and chords as we gave it all our might.

"_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you! Yeah it just keeps getting better! I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side! Oh forever and ever!_" Singing so softly as me and Tyson locked eyes for the moment; it felt like we were in power.

"_Every little thing that you do, because baby I'm amazed by you!_" Spencer hit the symbols as all of us finished.

Tyson smiled at me as he came over to me as all of us including the "Band" as we all locked into a big group hug. The audience shouted in cheer as most of the girls shouted; _Breakers!_

Looking into the audience, our parents were there watching, including Tyson's dad. I smiled at my dad's ruby red orbs as he held up two thumbs as I held my hands up giving off the rock star pose.

"Thank you!"

After the show was over, and spending the last time I would see my best friend, I'll never forget that moment as I look at the photo of young me and Tyson on stage performing at Tyson's concert. Taking my dusty album with me as a photo fell out of the book; I picked it up to see a 69 onze mobile smashed up and mangled on the driver's side, looking like the person didn't survive.

Driving on the highway back home, I realized I had forgotten to exchange phone numbers with Tyson. I told my dad and he understood, so he turned the car around, but when he done a U-turn the car suddenly stopped, and broke down. I remember looking at my dad trying to start the engine but failed as a giant log truck's head lights started speeding down the highway trying to stop.

"Fucking start!" Dad cursed out loud as the car battery was completely dead, the truck driver trying to miss us as his cartridge swayed and the logs snapped out of the chains and fell. Unlucky as the rig slammed into the vehicle. . . .

Crying my eyes out as my son came up to see me, he asked; "What's wrong, daddy?" I quickly wipe my tears and held him tight. The feeling of losing my son or leaving my son untimely as fate is cruel.

"I'm fine, Gou. Go back down stairs and play with Makoto." I said, he listened and went. Makoto is Tyson's prodigy. They always played with each other, and were brotherly to each other like me and Kai were.

Anyway. My dad died on the spot with blunt force trauma to the head as I only escaped with only a cut on the left side on the forehead. The driver radioed in an ambulance and pulled me out of the car as I was unconscious. If I was awake I might have attacked him for not stopping and blamed him for everything, but thank god I was unconscious! If I was in front of that driver now I would forgive him even though it wasn't his fault, and he did his best to try and stop the truck from hitting us, but I do forgive him.

The car was stated that it flipped seven times with the force of the truck hitting us that as soon as it hit I lost consciousness, and the driver radioed, seen that my dad was clearly dead as he reached out and felt no pulse, and the fact he's lost a lot of blood and he a big gash in his head.

As soon as I woke up breathing in a tube beside me was Tala, Bryan and Spencer as they were sound asleep, and when I looked at the entrance, I noticed that an old man had walked in the room with a fresh cup of coffee as I recognized him as my grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari.

_Riding in a back seat, black limo-sine. _

_Staring out the window at a funeral scene, _

_Then I get the thinking, it don't seem right._

_I'm sitting back here safe and sound, and someone I love is gone tonight._

The lyrics to that were actually based off of that one sad memory. I sat in the back of my grandfather's limo before getting off to go, and holding his hand as he seemed pretty stern and showed it rarely to me because I was only a kid, and he also cried when they let the coffin down. My friends being there scattered amongst the people with their parents, and looking at me in sorrow, and that was when I lost my voice.

At home, I went straight to bed with my suit still one and didn't bother taking off my shoes as I left some sand in the way. Laying on my stomach burying my face into the pillow as hours passed by with a flow of tears rolling down my eyes, wishing Tyson was here with me, and wishing anyone was here. My grandfather was looking around the house staring at some of the pictures as they contained me and my dad, and one where on the mantel with him and his dad as he was a kid, being cradled in his dad's arms. Sat down on the sofa with the picture in his hands and letting out a silent cry.

Voltaire was a rich guy who owned a toy factory which developed one called a Beyblade. This was a popular toy for kids and even older teenagers and young adults. Also he used to own a music company which would someday be my ticket out of here.

After some months after selling the house, which was a hard thing to do, I was in custody of Voltaire until I was eighteen and would either stay or live with him until I find a place on my own. He was very offering to me, even got me some things I used to write on my wish list for Christmas, but when I was ten years old, Voltaire gave me a couple of bucks for me to get me my first guitar on my birthday. Which was a black one with a white pick guard, but it was an electric one though. Tala had already played and sang all together by now and Spencer had been beating on grease buckets and water jugs, and his parents saved up and gotten him his own drum-set a few months later. Bryan got a base the same day when I got my first six-string, and jammed out alone on the patio looking into the sunset where my grandfather had taken my picture with my guitar.

When Tala had finished tuning my guitar for me and thought me a few chords, which was the G, D, and Am (**A/N; **"Am" A minor; Minor chords give off a sad sound when a normal chord would sound happy. BTW Rifts are something like the Ozzy Osborne song; "Crazy Train", which is the intro. Even the beginning of Shania Twain's song; "If You're Not In it For Love (I'm Outta Here!)" which is a rift.)

"I've got to ask you something." Said Tala after teaching me the C chord as I said.

"What is it?"

Looking at me with curiosity in his eyes; "Do you want to form a band?"

I stop strumming the note as I looked at him in shock, but it was a complete surprise to me though because my stage fright had gotten worse since I've stopped singing, and since I stopped singing I completely lost my voice. "Ok."

Tala had a smile across his face as he played a happy rift. "Alright!"

Voltaire over heard my decision as he looked at me and said; "Then you're going to need some maintenance on your voice, Kai." I looked at him. "If you're pretty certain about this, I know a guy who can help you with that."

"Well who?" I asked felling desperate.

**Four Years Later**

Singing in front of the Smokey bar as people sat down listening to me and Tala sing as they applauded when we finished doing a cover from Tyson's hit song. Buying his new CD album "Tyson and the Breakers; Mayflower" and practicing the second number; "Love Is A Feeling" and sometimes just jamming out to music we've put together, and the premier of my first complete acoustic song; "Remember"

Fortunately we were only allowed to do about two songs that night, and was the first time I went to perform, but it wasn't good though.

Someone had thrown a beer-bottle at Tala which was full and had spilt making it look like Tala had wet himself. "Shit! Let's bail!"

"We sucked!" Tala said, both of us walking down the streets at my place. Tala was going to sleep over.

"No." I said, partly feeling puckish myself. "We didn't perform a song about getting drunk like the crap they listen to. It's like we got to be rebels."

"Teen rebels? No offence but it makes it sound like I've got to quit school, and play at a night-club that wants us! Maybe get drunk on stage at a very young age and die a young age like Ritchie Valens."

"No we're not going to do that. We've got to write something hard and with edge, and by the way Ritchie Valens didn't die drunk, he died in a plane crash. So did John Denver." I said. getting close to my place as we continued to talk.

"Didn't they name a state after him?"

"Who? John Denver? I have no idea." Holding my guitar as the sun was peeking through the trees, giving off an orange color.

"Anyway. What if we tried somewhere different, like the public out in the open?" Stopping in my tracks. I smiled.

"Yeah! I like it! Why don't we do it now?" I said, not waiting for Tala's approval as we made it to the towns square, and the open markets were very good spots as it was crowded for people who were either out for a night's stroll or last minute groceries. The smell of french-fries in the air filled my nose as the warn and cool air played with my hair.

Sitting on the bench as Tala played a few of our songs and I chipped in with the vocals, and getting some of the peoples' attention as we played our guitars and sang. Throwing some loose change in Tala's guitar case as we finished one song, and randomly seeing Bryan and Spencer stroll through seeing us, they stood there listening to us.

After performing about eight songs, and performing one song I've heard on the radio once; "Wild and Wicked" by Shania Twain, which before she got her exposure to fame though. At the time she was called Eileen Twain.

My voice was healed thanks to my vocal coach; Boris Balkov.

"Thank you Maniwaki!" I said to the people. The crowd slowly breaking up. Bryan and Spencer came and stood in front of us.

"Guys! That was amazing!" Said Bryan.

"Thank you." Said Tala.

Spencer had a look on his face as he began to speak, and with Bryan the same look too; "Look. We've heard you and Tala have been playing at the bar down the road, and. . . . We were wondering. . . Can we join in on the band?"

I looked at Tala as he nodded to them, and with my approval I nodded also. "Yeah."

"Alright!" Bryan cheered, "So what's the band name going to be then?" he asked.

"OH. . . The Annihilators!" Tala said randomly.

"Wait! I was going to go for The Breakers, but Tyson beat me to it." I said.

"Ok." Spencer said, "Do you still have contact with him?"

I looked at him sadly. "Remember five years ago? We forgot to give phone numbers." Spencer hung his head down and said; Oh.

Bryan snapped his fingers as a light-bulb went off in his head; "Oh! I got it! _The Blitzkrieg Boys_!"

All three of them looked at me for their approval once again, and without a doubt, I loved it! "Darn right. The Blitzkrieg Boys it is then."

"But Kai, you're the leader of the band, should it be; Kai Hiwatari and the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"No just The Blitzkrieg Boys, and besides it does have a very good ring to it!" I said.

"Ok. . . The Blitzkrieg Boys." Tala said, putting his hand flat out.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys." Bryan put his hand on top of Tala's as did Spencer.

"To The Blitzkrieg Boys!"

Putting my own hand on top of all the others'; "To The Blitzkrieg Boys it is then."

All together, we all counted down from five to one and shouted; _The Blitzkrieg Boys_, and that's how we got our band name.

* * *

(**A/N;** well that was long! Only took me two days to write that! I can't believe it myself! I started Friday night at 4; 00pm and finished Saturday at 11; 41pm exactly! So I hope you like this long chapter and only eleven pages which is a record I've ever written – except my book I'm writing - but anyway, thank you PrincessAnime08 for your review! And hope you music and Beyblade lovers like this story so far, I hope you love it! BTW I do play guitar and sing myself, hope you see me on TV in a few years or so. Also I would just die in shock if a celebrity, like Adams or Shania was reading this! Shania Twain is like my die hard idol, and since I was a kid she's been my inspiration! And I'm also starting to be a Bryan Adams fan and also play his music and also Shania's. Lol. So enough of me. R&R and once again, dedicated to Bryan Adams, and you guys who read. Parts of this story is made up and/or part of my life and a reflection of others, and No, my dad didn't die, he's alive, and Oct 20th _is_ my Birthday. So R&R and thank you everyone!)

LIKE I'VE SAID: I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot.


	3. Nowhere But UP! From Here!

(**A/N;** Well, I trust it you all have had a fun summer? I did, and I'll tell you at the end of the chapter, which is long from my experience this summer! Also I hope I inspired you all through my fanfic and are following this fic, Thank you! This actually means so much to me and it brings me great pleasure to think of how many people have followed. So once again. Thanks! Once again this is a Tribute to Bryan Adams, and this is the fictional life story of Kai Hiwatari dedicated to Bryan (from his inspiring song; This Side of Paradise), and which I hope to meet someday! Some parts are based on my life too, so hope you like it! BTW I OWN NOTHING! Anything depicted in this fanfic does not belong to me, except some parts of my life which I have mentioned. Bryan Adams music belongs to . . . Well Bryan Adams. Enjoy!)

_For any famous person who might randomly read this fic. You guys rock!_

* * *

**Chapter 3** – _Nowhere But UP! From Here!_

OUR VERY FIRST GIG AS A BAND WAS AT A LOCAL RESTAURANT DOWN by the river. So far so good, there were about forty some people and some noticed our poster, mind you it was only just a piece of paper with our band name on it. Which read; "**The Blitzkrieg Boys** – LIVE 2nite at 8; 00pm"

Also some words we all decided to write on there; "Doing covers from the teen sensation; Tyson Granger. Original songs by Kai Hiwatari, and Tala Ivanov." And yes, Tala also helped writing some of the songs for the last two years. "Hiding' From Love" "Win Some, Lose Some" "Give Me Your Love" and "Waste Some Time" But to be honest as I write the titles now, it has been so long since I wrote, seen or said the titles since then.

So our set list for that night was a complete mix. Tala had the jitters hoping Bryan and Spencer would keep up, but I knew they would since practicing for about a month getting them used to performing, and they were very committed.

"Is it finished?" Tala asked, I put down the pen and paper and looked at him and said yes. "Ooh! Show me."

_Forever young_

_Remember_

_Hiding__' from love_

_Medley;_

_Thrill of the feel_

_Watch me fly_

Encore Songs;

_Face the night_

_If you're not in it for love (I'm outta here!)_

Some of the songs we were going to do were covers from; Tyson Granger, one by Rod Stewart, and one by Shania Twain. Her song; _I'm Outta Here!_ Rang in my head for a couple of months and even though her song was country, we modified it to a slight rockier edge like what she done later on in her career. Rod's song; Forever Young was Tala's random favorite, so we did that also.

"Alright! We're doing my favorite one!" He smirked.

Going up and performing and getting the audience involved with the famous songs yet, the audience was sure to get an encore after the Tyson medley, and about five people came up to the small stage and asked for an auto-graph even though they said; "We're well on our way."

"Alright you guys! We've got one more encore song for you! And I've got one thing to say!" I said, getting the audience a little pepped up. "_If you're not in it for love! I'm outta here!_" I sang as Tala played the intro of the guitar rift and Spencer kicked in with the drums as I began singing from Shania's cover, five people whistling in favor of her song. Then when it came to the bridge of the lyrics; "_Well Let me make it clear to you my dear_." Then Spencer hit the drums hard as the drum line came, and with me holding my hands in the air to clap, the audience did to as it gave the song more effect. (A/N; Ok, you guys! I want you to try it too; "X" tap both hands on your leg, or if you have some drum sticks or anything hit it rhythmically with the song and with "O" use one hand/stick to the beat, try it like; XOXOXXOXX and for the long one; XOXOXXOXXOXOXXOXX, then it goes back to the short one then back to the long one.)

When the song was about to finish, I held the microphone to the audience to sing after the solo part, now the song was about to end as Spencer and I gave the final drum line; XOXOXXOXX. "I'm outta here, yeah."

The audience clapped as a bunch of people came up to the stage with napkins and other things to sign, and it was unbelievable! "Thank you Maniwaki!"

Voltaire was at the diner and was the only loudest person in there. Tala and Spencer looked at me with a bewildered look as we altogether signed an autograph to the manager, and all four of us looked at him excitedly as he said; "You boys feel free to come and perform as you like, and keep it up, I'll pay you all each fifty bucks a night!"

Tala, Bryan and Spencer and all of us roared in excitement, and we even played for about five weeks too, signing autographs for little kids and other people, we knew this was one of our slightest breaks.

* * *

After walking home with Tala, whom was going to spend the night at my place, we just got through the door when we were greeted with sweet sound of Tyson's voice as Boris had been listening to the radio of Tyson's new single which was; "Be My Girl" which was Tyson's rockier side of his CD.

Yes, CD's were slowly starting to be popular then and still are today, but I'm slowly adjusting as to how people get their songs from the internet, which is somewhat handy when I go on. But I like to get the albums though.

"How was the show?" asked Boris as Voltaire came in behind us with a newspaper.

"Good, but the energy with the audience was amazing! After the show people came lining up for autographs on napkins and _to do_ list's" I said slightly laughing from the sight of the 'to do' list one of the women had with them.

Tala snickered when I mentioned the 'to do' list part; "Yeah, the whole band got that one."

"Any news on that music company yet, Boris?" Voltaire asked. Boris shook his head as me and Tala traded glances, slightly making me feel nauseous, but knew it's been four freaking years since Voltaire and Boris tried to get contact with the music label, but hadn't had any luck so far.

"Still nothing. It's like you've dropped from the face of the planet." Voltaire sighed, walking to the sofa near the fireplace, and had the same thinking look on his face, as if hoping to find my big break.

About my grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari; Some people told me that he was a horrible man, but living with him for four years he didn't seem the least a bit evil, except for the times when he'd be stressed from his job as the boss at the Beyblade toy factory. He was almost as kind and innocent old guy you'd see passing by the street, and even though his facial features showed it, but he was just as a caring parent he was to my dad . . . and me.

Supporting my singing career he was very focused on, and had in fact tried to enter me into the towns local talent contest, hoping someone would recognize me and put me in a label, but that was a waste since the year after they cancelled the competition and the following year.

Me and Tala were busy up in my room as we were trying to write more songs but only wrote five songs. this time I had one good tune popped into my head when I picked the strings on the guitar where I would later find "Can't Stop This Thing We've Started" and slowly got to work on the lyrics, but so far me and Tala got nothing but words that couldn't make sense, but with a little thinking the next day I put the words together forming my first hit; Lonely Nights.

"Baby! I just can't stand another lonely night, so _come_ over and save me, save me from another lonely night. _Yeah!_" I sang out the lyrics before I could find its chords for the whole song. Tala smiled, and without a doubt, he said,

"I think that's the best song you've ever thought of, mind you it's just still beginning, but I'll let you write it."

I was about to say something when Boris came in my room looking practically worn to shreds when he ran to my TV on my night stand and turned it onto channel 14 before me and Tala could say something. "Boris? What-"

"Boys call the others and tell them to watch MTV, quick!" Said Boris as he was panting, I quickly reach for my landline when I noticed Tala already glued to the TV when Bryan and Spencer answered, which Spencer was visiting Bryan.

"Hey it's me Kai, Boris told me to tell you to quickly turn on MTV pronto!" I said as I heard their TV on, and when I finally paid attention to it, I dropped the phone when I see what was marked on it.

"BATTLE OF THE BANDS ASSOCIATION - Holding for auditions in Ottawa June 4th, Bands, and Singing Groups required!"

Looking at the announcer, whose name was DJ Jazzman, and was wearing a red bandana with his brown hair poking out from the sides holding a microphone standing with a older man who was bald wearing a round hat on his head, and in a grey business suit, which his name was Stanley Dickenson.

"So how would these lucky few bands and groups audition, Mr. D?" Said DJ as he made the old guy blush, making him seem very sweet and charming.

"Oh, ha, ha. They would simply Video Record their audition and send it to this following address on the screen or come and audition live to our judges in Ottawa on thee fourth at the Scotia Bank Place and the ones picked will be picked and judged on the Ninth of Friday, and only two more days to go until this place gets packed!"

"Wow! Did you hear that BBA fans? This Monday on the fourth, and the fourth only is the time to audition, and so far only five bands have been chosen from other different Cities in Canada; The _PPB All-stars _from Edmonton, Alberta. _State of Grace_ from a small town in Halifax. _White Tiger X_ from Vancouver, British Columbia. _The Barthez Battalion_ from Moose-jaw, Saskatchewan. Lastly _the Breakers _from Winnipeg, Manitoba!"

For a second I thought he said "The Breakers" when I see the band names on the side screen.

"The _PPB All-stars _containing Rick Anderson as lead vocals, Max Tate as the drummer, Emily York as guitar player and side vocals, Eddie as the bass player, and Michael Parker with the lead guitar!

"_State of Grace;_ featuring; brother and sister duo, Raoul and Julia, and their Spanish dancer and singer Mr. Romero!

"_The White Tiger X_; we got, Lee Wong as lead vocals and guitar, Mariah Wong on side vocals, Dunga on the drums, Ray Kon playing the bass and Kevin Kiki on the lead guitar!

"_Barthez Battalion_; there's Miguel on the lead vocals with guitar, and Mathilda on lead guitar, Aaron on Drums, and Claude on the bass!

"Lastly; _the Breakers _with Piano and guitar player Hilary Tachibana, and young guitarist Daichi Sumeragi, and finally the last person to mention, on the lead guitar and lead vocals Tyson Granger!"

I was completely shocked at the mention of his name, and not only I was glad to see a very familiar face on my TV, I was going to get a chance to meet my best friend again. Not to mention that this Hilary girl looked amazingly hot and not to mention already having a crush on her, and looking at the way her brown and beautiful hair swayed, and her kind brown eyes glistening at me as we frolic through a huge field of flowers-

"Kai!" I heard Tala shout at me.

"What?" I said in shock. Tala looking at me with a crazy look as if he were to have a diarrhea attack.

"Do you want to go for it?" Said Tala, what was he saying of course I was going for it!

I picked up the phone and held it to my ear, looking at both Tala and Boris. "Blitzkrieg Boys, let's pack up 'cause we're going to Ottawa!"

After packing our things up, and meeting Bryan and Spencer, but not to mention the fourth was tomorrow and we all said we were not going to stop no matter what, except a quick pit-stop when our bladders couldn't handle the pressure though. It was something I couldn't handle since drinking a big glass of soda, plus having a coffee that night to keep me going wasn't much help either, but that didn't stop us since we were already in Voltaire's SUV and making the rest of that two-hour drive to Ottawa until we found ourselves a cheap Motel to sleep at.

The Morning was not like the others I've had, but I wasn't sure for the others' night's sleep, this one was the best I've had since the first time I've met Tyson. I woke up without forcing myself to wake up! It was very exciting, well if you look beyond the cockroach infested Motel we were sleeping at, at least two little one's I've counted so far, but we got out of there with our stuff in the SUV and the one driving was Voltaire since I was only too young to drive and was the oldest from the band. Me and the boys were all the same age but were older from the months.

"I can't wait to see him again." I said to Tala as he gave me a reassuring look, knowing Tala wanted to see Tyson again and even if it was for only a few seconds.

"I know." He said, also having that excited look on his face as we all got into the vehicle making progress when all of the while we never got the thought of seeing Tyson again was really getting me and the others excited, but that is if we made it through the auditions.

"Next!" Said one of the judges as we were going on after one performer, but unfortunately this person was very untalented when we heard their off key performances and the fact that this person had puked on the carpet as he was nervous.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys." Said the judge. The other two sat back as if they were expecting something today, and that really made me nervous!

We got in the room as Spencer quickly set up his drums, and Tala his guitar as me and Bryan did so, and then in three minutes while the judges were talking about their breaks we were ready to rock. "Hey!" I said hiding my nervousness as the judges looked at us with that look that seemed to say; _please at least be a talented one!_

"We're the Blitzkrieg Boys, and this song is one that me and my friend recorded on an audio-tape three years ago, and it's called; Remember." The three judges looked at us with great expectations as Spencer started playing with the beat when Bryan played the Vibes as me and Tala struck the chords.

"_Pardon me! Have you got the time to let me say Hello?_

_I couldn't help but see, but you look like a lady I used to know a long time ago."_ I sang as Tala and I noticed the judges had an amused look as we felt this was it.

"_Remember the times we've spent together?_

_Remember the Days I'd wait forever?_

_Remember the Night's we've stayed together?_

_Whatever I do I still remember!_" The Judges suddenly broke into smiles as they nodded their heads with the beat, Tala let out a 'woo' as we all hit the notes hard coming to the next pair of lyrics.

"_It's hard to believe, that I held her up and then she let me down._

_Some say to me, but she broke my heart and left me spinning around and round and round."_

Going back to the course as the middle judge was tapping her pencil with a very moving tone as she was very well into our sound and after me and Tala played our guitar solos, and sure enough we had the judges' hearts. I was sure we were going to get in.

Finally after singing more lyrics, we gave them a small unique ending as they all clapped as they gave us their feedback; "You guys are so good, and you have great potential, but there's the thought I got to hear from the other judges-"

"Yes Margarine, they've got my vote. You Danny?"

Danny had a look on his face as he knew we were too great; "Hell yeah, I want to see what else these guys can do."

I was surely relieved as we were going to make it on the BBA Championships. It was a real brake for us, and for sure we were going to see Tyson once again, but I wasn't sure if he would recognize us though. I was really shaking that I could barely zip my guitar case shut.

The Hotel lounge was huge, and not to mention very expensive than Voltaire's stuff and whatever he used to own, but this was way beyond expensive! It was like a five star hotel but way better than a five star!

In the lounge I've seen some familiar faces there; the PPB All-stars, White Tiger X, State of Grace, and even the Barthez Battalion! But Tyson's band was nowhere in sight, so I walked over to meet some of the new bands as I first went up to the Barthez Battalion, and what was funny was that their vocal coach was there, at least he looked like their vocal coach, and was giving a very hard lecture to the band as they stood single profile in a neatly straight line, bowing their heads.

As soon as their coach left with a very annoyed look in his eyes, I noticed the blond boy standing next to the pink haired girl as he seemed to mutter something to her. I was slowly, and still walking up to them, I walked beside the blond boys as his hair seemed to be full of Volume and different shades of blond, but he didn't notice me as I cleared my throat and then tried again. "Excuse me?" I said after clearing my throat.

The blond boy broke from his stair as he brushed his blond bangs from his eyes, looking into my eyes as he seemed to be sleep-less as though he was ruined ragged, but when I looked at his other team-mates they all seemed like they were also ruined to the point to exhaustion. "Yeah?" Said the boy.

I looked at him as I held out my hand in generosity, and introducing myself kindly as I might have let out a hint of settle excitement for the show; "Kai Hiwatari, one of the last bands to be chosen which The Blitzkrieg Boys is." The boy looked at me as he shook mine back, and introducing himself too.

"Miguel and this is my band, Barthez Battalion." Miguel gestured to the band as they seemed to have forgotten about what their Vocal coach was lecturing them about. "Guys this is Kai Hiwatari, from The Blitzkrieg Boys. The last band chosen. Kai this is Mathilda," He pointed to the pink haired one, "Aaron, and Claude." pointing to the slightly chubby boys with dreads and the pale looking sky-blue haired boy.

I smiled as I nodded to them, "Cool." I said as I was going to introduce my band as well, but until they came to my side as they set their stuff after checking for the room.

"Hey Kai, who are your new friends?" Said Tala as he glanced at the estranged looking band.

"Guys, this is one of the bands. Barthez Battalion." I said to Tala as I looked back at Miguel, "Miguel, this is Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetzov and Spencer Petrov. Hence; The Blitzkrieg Boys."

Miguel smiled as it quickly faded as his cell-phone rang, and answering it as he hang up seconds later; "That was our boss." Miguel said as a tiny hint of despair was shown in the boys eyes, "We have to go." he said to his band as they nodded their good-bye as they didn't even bother to say it, like they were to worn down to even say so.

"Well that was strange." Said Bryan as Tala snickered as I stood there watching them disappear down the halls.

"Kai!" I heard my name being called out. I turned around and neither of the boys looked at me as they looked in the direction the voice was, and so did I, and to my great big surprise. My heart skipped a beat as me and the boys all let out the same gasp as we seen who it was.

"Tyson!" I shouted as I noticed I broke out into a run, and before I knew it, I was in the arms of my best friend as all the emptiness of when he was gone had instantly filled up and made it as if he was a missing piece of a puzzle.

I looked into his eyes as he had a slight glimmer in his eyes. I must have had that too, and he seemed pretty buffed up, but not too much, and his blue hair had gotten longer as he had it tied into a pony-tail as he still had his hair blue, and with slight black roots.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" Said Tyson as a brown haired girl came walking up to him, and instantly we locked eyes as I felt a sudden burst of testosterone as she was about to say something, but she seemed to be lost for words as she leaned in closer to me as we began to kiss very deeeply and passionately and began using the tongue-

"Kai!" Tala said as he waved his hand in front of my face ruining my lovely fantasy.

"What?" I said as the sexy brunette looked at me with a strange look, and I knew she was having the same fantasy as I was!

_Hilary's fantasy;_

_I was having veery hot sex with Kai as my body started getting a full pumping of orgasm after orgasm, and he corseted me until - ah! - Until! . . . . . HOLY FXXK!_

I knew Hilary wanted to give me just a peck on the cheek since we were having the same fantasy kissing each other. Wait, she's sweating. Why is she sweating? OH what the heck.

Tyson looked at her with curiosity as she seemed to have her period as she crossed her legs as though she was going to pee and have the cramps, but she was sweating uncontrollably though, was she in need of the bathroom?

"Hills?" Tyson said as he waved his hand in front of her.

"What?" she said as if she was snapping out of her imagination, but this made me wonder what she was really thinking of in that head of hers until she said; "Tyson, do you have a smoke?" She said as though she had experienced a very pleasurable sex orgasm as though she were imagining it.

Tyson looked at her with a very profound look; "Hills. . . You never smoke . . . and neither do I." I laughed a little as Hilary looked like she was getting very embarrassed, and then I realized that all of the guys were looking at me and Hilary in wonderment like they had big question marks on their foreheads.

After getting to our rooms and leaving our stuff there. It was time to go to the Scotia Bank Place as we were going to get acquainted with each other, and there was a bus that was going to bring all of us bands around the city as we were entrusted by ourselves to make it for our flights and trains as young adults would.

I looked at the bus as the side was marked; "BBA World Tour" and then I figured we were going around the world for at least a few months.

Getting on the bus as I seen that The White Tiger X was sitting in the middle as the PPB All-stars were next to them. Tyson was talking to one of the band members from the PPB All-stars as he was blond, and he looked like the drummer guy, Max Tate.

". . . and that's how we met." Said Tyson, presumably telling Max how we met. They seemed chummy towards one another, so I sat in the seat behind them as Tala sat beside me.

"Hey buddy!" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"H-Hey, Kai! What's up man?" said Tyson as we high-fived with smiles onn our faces. "Kai, this is Max Tate. He's the drummer for the PPB All-stars."

"Hey there Kai." Said Max giving me a soldier's salute.

"Hey, nice to meet you Max." I held out a hand as he shook it.

"I was telling Max how you and I met back in Maniwaki." Said Tyson as he pulled out a water bottle from his back pack.

Wait! Were we supposed to bring our instruments? I asked Tyson as he shook his head; "No. The BBA Road Crew brings it. By the way I hoped you packed a lunch, we'll be gone for the whole day!"

Well that made me feel better, except the part about bringing a lunch didn't cross my mind thinking we were going to see the stage and get to know the other bands much better, plus touring Ottawa a bit more.

I sat back on my seat and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**6; 00pm** - _Now Arriving at; Scotia Bank Place_

Since leaving at noon, the whole while we went to the War Museum and The Museum of Civilization on the other side of the bridges near the Ottawa River, In fact those Museums were nothing like I've ever seen before!

Since the Museum of Civilization; I met Ray Kon. The bass player for the White Tiger X, and we talked for a good while as I seemed to have lost Tyson in a group of tourist, and the Museum Security managed to get him back and stayed close with DJ Jazzman.

Ray and I became just as friends like Tyson and Max were, and I've got to know Ray a bit more on the bus to the Scotia Bank Place, and he was born and raised in China with Lee and Mariah as their parents, including the Wong Siblings, moved to Canada since the age of five. Since they were ten years old the Wong Siblings and Ray formed the White Tiger X, and then a year later they got Kevin and Dunga on the band with them.

"No way!" I said to Ray. He was having the time of his life too as we were still new to this Battle of the Bands thing.

"Yeah." He said, now talking about his love for Mariah, "She's just so beautiful and she doesn't even know I have these feelings for her, and yet I want her to know."

I look at Ray as I tapped him on the shoulder and said; "Well, when you get the courage to ask her out, take it. You should at least know how she might be able to react since you two have grown up since childhood. At least give it a shot Ray." He looked at me as he shifted his gaze onto Mariah as she was sitting beside Lee sleeping on his shoulder. "For at least until she wakes up. But just to be sure make sure to catch her alone, and ask her when the time is right, and I mean in a state that she feels her romance in."

Ray slumped down in his seat as smiled, knowing we were all going to watch a movie together, but what shocked me the most was a movie called "Titanic" which was just hitting the big screen tonight, and we didn't know it was going to be a romance movie. It was going to be at 10; 00pm tonight.

The bus stopped at near the back as we got off towards where the backstage was. Walking to the back and seeing the lights and platform already up and ready to go, but the show was tomorrow and we had to do sound check, and that it was going to be for a while until 9; 30pm and off to the movies!

PPB All-stars where first and they done their cover song to Simple Plan "I'd Do Anything" and they sure done a great job on that, Except Max's drumstick had snapped at the very last note

We were next and we done our original song, which was still in progress and it was; Lonely Night's. We've been practicing it while on the road while Voltaire drove us, but he went back down since the BBA was going to transport us from here now, and we were just so close to finding the words and not to mention we said; we were going to perform it tomorrow in front of the camera and the while me and Tala usually traded ideas on the road like now and while touring the museums. Just one more verse and Lonely Nights was finished.

I plugged in my guitar as Tala was tuning his guitar strings and seemed to have a hard time with his tuner, but managed to get it tuned since we had a five minute delay as Tala had to tune it by ear, and he was pretty skilled at it as any guitar player. To be sure I strummed my guitar as mine where perfectly in tune.

After a little while I sung parts of the song and laid out the sheets and lyrics out on the stage floor as it came to the chorus;

_"Baby! I just can't stand another lonely night._

_So COME over and save me, save me from another lonely night."_

I would show you the rest of the lyrics but I had remodeled them since they barely made sense, and that the fact it was a quick job, it had to go except for the chorus which really rang in my head.

Tyson's gang was next; He done his original called _Is It You_ and he was also having a hard time as Hilary's electric piano power cords seemed to have been missing, so the sound crew used a substitute piano which was the same brand.

State of Grace done their Spanish song as Romero's microphone had blown a spark, and had messed with his hair. That for me personally seemed like it was complete bad luck for the show and the bands.

Ray's band. The White Tiger X, where in the middle of their cover song; Broken by "Seether" and were doing great when Ray's bass cord had snapped and cut his cheek, barley missing his eye.

I looked around in shock, but randomly seeing Miguel's vocal coach, seemed to be happily glistening in his state of mind. It was almost as if he were responsible for Ray's accident. Come to think of it, Tala's tuner, Hilary's piano, Max's drumstick, and Romero's mic. It must have been Miguel's vocal coach all along.

Barthez Battalion was up next as I noticed nothing out of the ordinary was wrong with their equipment, nor their strings or anything broke or was wrong with them. It was like it was all planned and set in motion as I had noticed Miguel's vocal coach was whispering into an unnoticed wire-less head set, making me think as I studied Miguel and his band as they had the same wire-less devices, but it was too easy to see they were wire-less microphones as Miguel was singing one of his original songs, which I didn't know the name of it, and noticed neither Miguel's band mates sang back-round vocals as they were off cue. Even their vocal coach was whispering hard into his wire-less device until they finished without a hitch or a complete flaw, as though it were just a CD playing in the background.

I sat back in my seat on the bleachers as I watch them get off the stage with a look that said; 'we failed' but mainly on the dread-locked kid, Aaron, and Miguel hid his under his thick hair. I looked at Tala as he gave me a look with his brows furrowing.

"Weird." Said Tala. "Just plain weird. Did you see their vocal coach?"

I gave Tala a nod as I cocked an eye brow; "Yeah, that did look plain weird."

Oh yeah, before I go onto the next scene. Ray was sitting with Mariah at the movie as he waited for the right moment like I've said, and not to mention I was sitting behind them that I could hear everything. Mariah and Ray were sharing large popcorn, and I might add this popcorn was the size of a bucket! Ray snuck glances at Mariah once in a while when she was oblivious to his stairs like her attention and her eyes were glued to the screen. Ray leaned closer and whispered in her ear, but I still heard it; "Hey Mariah?"

Mariah looked at him as she looked back and forth to the screen and replied; "Yeah?"

"We've been friends for like a very long time, and that we've known each other since Kindergarten, I was wondering. . . Do you want to go out with me?"

Ok, now this scene shocked me the most as I recall it I say it was memorable; "I do." She said as Ray had a very happy smile and then leaned on for a kiss. Which they shared passionately.

After wards, Ray's happiness was shared with Lee as I recall him saying; "Welcome to the family Bro." and Ray took it very well.

I was walking near backstage when I heard Miguel's band say all together; "Mr. Barthez Sir." and their coach was very displeased looking, but he also held out his small stick as Miguel had a straight line across his leg, I had figured then that if either one of the Barthez Battalion members were out of line, then they got the other end of Barthez's stick in any area, and I even noticed Miguel's face was wet since Mr. Barthez threw his ice water across his face. I mean what the fuck was their vocal coach thinking? They were trying their best! The only way he thanks them is a stick to the head!

"I don't want a single _fuck_-up on stage like in sound check this morning! Copy that?"

"_Yes Mr. Barthez Sir!_" they said. Miguel looked like he's had enough of what was going on. If only Mr. Dickenson or DJ were to accidentally walk in and see what was going on.

"Good! Now go up and face our enemy! Mission D is on stand-by."

I stood near the entrance of the door as I walked the other way forgetting what I was going to get, and that the fact I've heard something I wasn't supposed to hear or see.

I walked back up stage as we were literally behind the stage as the competition had begun, this time PPB All-stars versus Tyson's group, and the nest to go up after them was Ray's group and Miguel's group. I looked at Ray as he and Mariah held hands as they watched the battle and Ray completely Oblivious to what I had heard. I decided to go up and give him a little warning as DJ Jazzman had called them up when the battle was over and they quickly moved onto the next act.

"Ray!" I tried to call him from the distance, "Ray! Over here!" I was too late, Ray was already up on stage putting on his bass-guitar when Dunga beaded on the Drums as the Music gotten too loud as he couldn't hear me over his loud Bass.

Tala had come by my side as he asked; "Kai, what's going on why are you calling Ray?"

I looked at Tala with a worried look on my face as I said; "The White Tigers are in trouble, Miguel's Vocal coach was up to something! I think he's going to sabotage their performance!" Sure enough me and Tala looked at Barthez as he seemed to have gave a command into his wire-less head set and Miguel reacted as he sang a certain high note as Barthez fumbled around with something in his pocket and suddenly there was a loud popping noise followed by a loud scream on the mic.

I look around at what was going on when I heard Mariah's voice cry out; "Someone! Call an Ambulance!" Me and Tala walked up to the front of the stage as we seen Ray on the ground covered in blood.

A large bloody line was snared across his cheek as his arm was gushing with Blood, apparently someone next to me was muttering; "His string just snapped like that!"

Tala patted me on the shoulder as he pointed to Barthez, whom was apparently smiling and sniggering like a maniac as Miguel had a dark look in his eyes as his facial features showed he was remorseful to what had happened. Mission D was absolutely sabotage, sabotage to Ray's bass cord causing it to snap, and defiantly put him into the Hospital.

After the show was over, I sat on the stage with my feet dangling from the edge as I was sipping on a soda-pop, occasionally looking beside me at the dried blood from Ray's supposedly "Accident" and even examined his bass, and found a small microscopic bug fitted onto his bass as it was a clear and clean cut.

Ray even showed me the basics of the bass as I never noticed the small mechanical bug on the cord when i plucked it out and shoved it into my pocket. I was planning on showing Ray tomorrow at the Hospital, since the BBA was going to stay in Ottawa for a couple of days until the Doctor admits him.

"Hey." Came Tala's voice as he sat beside me, I didn't tell him about the bug, but told him that it was sabotaged to look like an accident.

"No way! That's crazy!" He said in shock.

"Yeah. Even their Vocal Coach, which his name is _coincidentally_ Barthez, and I noticed he was abusive to his band, and that the fact is that he mentioned 'Mission D will commence' and threw his iced glass of water in Miguel's face." Tala was surprised at this, eventually he told Spencer and Bryan after that.

Minutes later I was alone again, and it was midnight, but then I got up and walked back to my Hotel room that night, not to mention it was just a block away, and retired for the night. Wondering what kind of tricks Barthez might pull from his sleeves.

* * *

(**A/N;** there you go! Soon as school was over I worked on this for at least three weeks and finished with my new laptop, YAY! XD, and even had one hell of a good time on the 23rd of June as I entered a Talent show in Ottawa, which is why I based this chapter on my experience, and not to mention I also met CRYSTAL SHAWANDA! I swear she was real fantastic and I also got to meet her and got her Autograph in her new CD 'Just Like Me' and loved how she done 12 songs and five covers! She also did a cover from Johnny Cash's song "Folsom Prison Blues" and she done that with a very fast speed! I tell you Fanfic readers, Along with Jan/31st/2009 - The Shania Twain tribute show - I'll never forget June/23rd/2012. BTW Before I go, listen to her hit; "You Can Let Go" by Crystal Shawanda, since she made it Number 1 in my heart, with Shania Twain in #2, trust me.

Me on the other hand, I done "No One Needs To Know" by Shania Twain for the Talent show and I even said 'I am a HUGE Shania Twain fan' and the three Judges even said "It shows that I was a big fan of Shania." I also met a few people who were pretty good too in Ottawa, and made a few friends too, but unfortunately I didn't win but I got something just for Performing, and boy were these guys really well equipped than here at home, and if anyone from the Solstice is reading this cool fic, I'm definitely going back next year!

I must explain one part of this little fic; There's a part where I describe Tyson as a Guitar player and singer [which I forgot to say in the first chapter, forgive me.] and Hilary as a Piano player, I wrote that as a small tribute and a thank you to a fellow Fanfic Author; Feeling Glayish. I say without his fic "Tyson to a Different Tune" I would still be Un-talented in Music, and since reading his fic it somehow inspired me to pick up a guitar [amazingly similar to the one described in the fic] and be a singer! Thanks Glay!

I just realized how much I told you about myself, WOW! If you were in my position I think you'd understand. :) So thank you guys for reading my long chapter, See you next chap, or even see you on the road touring around, even you guys in USA, and even my fellow Canadian's!

Hey! Look at the Review Button . . . Click It! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Even little comments like; "Cool" or "Good!" OR "Wow!" Maybe "Very Well! Super Sharp!" Anything that you want to tell me, Even if you want a request or suggestion. Thank you!)

More To Come On; "Kai Hiwatari; This Side of Paradise"

Anything I've mentioned in this fic is purely doesn't belong to me, even in my A/N, but don't blame me! Crystal Shawanda and Shania Twain are AWSOME!

Love ya's, and Please Send Me Feedback.

Tyson Kinomiya Granger


	4. Oh Brother Where Are Thou?

**(A/N;** Hey Fanfic Readers! How's it hanging?! I just read my other chapter and realized that was the longest chapter I've ever written, and I have some words of advice to some Musicians and Singers, whom are famous or in the making. Never let the fear of those who hate you get you down, I did. Had a slow time singing again, and since January 31st 2009 when the Shania Twin came and performed, and just watching her made me want to become a singer and why Shania Twain; is because she was the one who inspired me into singing since her "Come On Over" Tour and still am ever since I was a kid. Hearing words from those whom like your voice and playing makes you want to do more and keep it up at what you're doing. The Same goes for Fanfic Writers who do very good jobs, and whenever I comment I always tell them "Keep It Up" or "Don't let the bad get you down!" no matter if they have some grammar errors like I do, Because I've seen that bad in some reviews.

Ok, so I probably must be boring some of you to death and must be thinking, "C'mon! Get on with it! I'm excited to see how it goes! Now I got to go the Toilet!" - Nah just kidding! LOL So you all might recognize that last bit in the previous Chapter, where I describe the bands, some certain parts I wrote was a little tribute for Glay (My Favorite FF Author and also my Inspiration for pursuing my Music Career), and yet you are very Talented at writing, Can't wait to see what will be revealed in the end! Also the story is now going to follow along to some of the actual Beyblade episodes, for example; "Same Old Dirty Tricks" as you must have recognized.

Here We Go!**)**

**Disclaimer;** Maybe I should get this Tattooed on my Forehead . . . XD I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DEPICTED IN THIS FILM-I mean-FIC! lol.

* * *

**Chapter 4** - _Oh Brother Where Are Thou_

I CARREID MY GUITAR IN ROOM 409 ON THE FOURTH FLOOR OF THE HOSPITAL, and placed it near Ray as he was having his hospital food, which I don't remember that all too well, but Ray puked in his bed pan as the food made him feel a lot sick since all he had were sustained Injuries from his snapped bass cord and skinned his pinky's tenant. He didn't play with his pinky since he was used to his middle, index and ring fingers, but it was just his arm was all bandaged up.

Not to mention his cheek was bandaged more than the cut itself, but Ray had his left eye closed since he said it hurt bad that they sedated him, and was a little giggly and groggy. Mariah was down by the Cafeteria having herself her own meal, which was practically the same thing Ray, was having.

"You know." Said Ray, "Thinking about all of our younger years, it was practically her and me, even in school when we were lab partners or study buddies, Plus we were wild at the time and were free to do anything that we pleased when Lee was out with the band and we were supposed to be _studying_ as we went out on the town and got Ice-cream since we were just friends."

I sat beside Ray as he was munching on the soup, yeah that's what it was, and at least that was better than the meaty thing he was eating. "Wow, the way you say it makes it sound like you two have already been dating."

"I know, but we were friends and I've wanted to tell her since we started hanging out."

I looked at him, "But you did."

Ray finished his soup as he laid on his back, and seemed to be muttering words of a song, and all I heard was; ". . . Heaven."

Then I looked at him again, and said; "Sing that again."

Ray looked back and though about how he was singing it; "_Now that you're with me, all I can see. And it's hard to believe, we're in heaven_." I was smiling when he sang it, but I had a better idea for his song, since he inspired it for me.

"I have it now," I said quickly, "_'Cause baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven_." I sang as I pulled out my guitar and my tape recorder, and sang the line again in it and fumbled around with the Guitar Chords. F, G, and Am, then C to G. Then I put two and two together, and sang with the Chords this time, which took me about ten minutes, and Ray just sat back and watched me in amazement, with only his one eye.

"Good!" He said very amused. "And you got that from someone just talking?"

Smiling at the Chinese boy; "Yes," I said; "This is the first time actually, since you said it which seemed to rhyme to me."

"Oh!" Ray just laughed. "So you are going to thank me in your Autobiography when you get fame?" Said Ray, what was he saying of course I am, I'm saying it right now! Thank you Ray!

"Yeah sure," I said plainly. "I'll even write it for you and Mariah and play it at your wedding." I said laughing.

"Okay. I promise." And did I promise you may ask? Yes I did! They got married in 2004 and since then they still are married since I talked to them soon as I started writing this chapter.

Anyway, Mariah came in with a chocolate bar and one was for Ray since he told her when she left for lunch.

"Hey Ray I didn't know if you wanted-Who are you?" She asked me as she noticed me with my Guitar.

"I'm Ray's friend, Kai Hiwatari from the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Mariah had a smile as she blushed, which her cheeks seemed to match her little pink hair bow. "Flattered, I'm Mariah Wong. I supposed Ray had told me about you."

"Yeah, he did." I said as she seemed to be blushing more.

Later after acquainted with Mariah, and then she blushed less, we were paid a Visit from Ray's doctor. He seemed to be in his late forties and fifties, and was wearing his stethoscope as he came back with his chart. Alongside with Mr. Dickenson and DJ behind him.

"Ray." Said Mr. Dickenson, DJ was wearing a casual look than what he wore in front of the Camera. Mr. Dickenson looked at me and Mariah as he was speaking to Ray; "Can I have a word with you in private?"

I look at Mariah as she had a concerned look that spelled _Oh No_ on her face thinking it was bad, but I had the same look on my face too, and without hesitating me and Mariah went outside and were burning with curiosity when I put my head on the door hoping to hear something, or at least a mutter. Mariah joined in beside me as all we heard was fairly little.

". . . Sick. . . Competition . . . -lifted. . . Happen since. . . Ray." and the conversation was dragging for a minute when we heard DJ say; "Let's go." to Mr. Dickenson as we heard footsteps approaching and quickly we backed away a few feet when the door finally opened.

"Well how is he? What happened?" Mariah panicked. I stood besides her thinking she was going to have a meltdown, since she was thinking that they were going to get disqualified.

Mr. Dickenson put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Now, if you're thinking the band is disqualified, no." Mariah had a sigh of relief on her face when he went on, "It's just that I was here to inform him that the Doctor's going to let him walk free and that he keeps playing with a squeeze ball he'll be able to slide notes on the bass, but just be glad dear it wasn't you or Kevin. Then you would be in trouble." With that his beeper rang as he and DJ left the room. We finally went in as Ray was squeezing a small and yellow smiley-face ball with his bad arm, but was doing it therapeutically.

"Ray." Mariah breathed, "So they're letting you go?"

"No, they're letting me stay in the band." He said trying to squeeze the foam ball.

"No not the band, they going to let you leave the Hospital?" I was going to tell Mariah that they were, but to me she seemed that she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah. At least I didn't get hurt on the legs." He said humorously as Mariah gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After the first round in Ottawa, the BBA said we were not going to board the plane over-seas to Madrid, Spain, but that was going to be the next Week, so now we were going to New York City. Right now I was sitting by the bleachers in the Scotia bank Place and just watching how they deconstructed the stage and the light-fixtures along with the sound booth. First they would take apart the stage platform piece by piece, and get that out of the way, and then they would let down the each light-fixture at the same time as another team would bring one another fixture down. It's also the same for my Concert Stage, but I even have the Pyrotechnics and the confetti canons.

Even though I was supposed to be packing but I had already did since yesterday, and my stuff was already on the bus the same time I had come up with the extension of the chorus of "Heaven"

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in Heaven._

I looked at my song book as I was putting it away in my back-pack as I noticed Miguel's Vocal coach walking by with his face in a smile, that same twisted smile that got me nervous at what he was going to do next, and so I followed him.

He was walking to where the busses were and sneaking behind him was my stealth move when I see him lie to the bus driver, "I just want to see if my band had packed their instruments well."

The driver nodded, gave him the key to opening up one of the hatches on the side of the bus when he pulled out a Guitar case, and another one. I recognized the two of them which belonged to Daichi and Tala. What was I going to do? Luckily in my back pack I stowed away my new digital Camera Boris and Voltaire got me as a 'good luck' present, and turned off the flash and quickly snapped a few pictures and zoomed in. He appeared he was implanting the same bugs as the one I found on Ray's bass guitar into Daichi's, so I sprang into action and pretended I was walking on the bus early before he could touch Tala's.

Barthez noticed me as I had my sunglasses on, luckily I had put them on before he saw me, and quickly put Tala's away first before he could do anything about it, and then took his time with Daichi's.

"Hey Man!" I said loudly, getting his attention as he jumped up and bumped his head on the hatch, letting out an '_oof_' sound as I still said loudly; "Oh! You all right man? That looks pretty nasty, you should get that checked!" My voice echoing through the whole bus lot.

"Yes! I'll be sure to get it _done_." He said trying to scare me. To be honest, I could take this guy and throw him across the room if I wanted to, but then he would turn around and try to sue me with his big fat lawyers and say; _Oh! I was just looking for my bands instruments to see if they had gotten on the bus safely when _He_ came out and attacked me! EEK! EEK!_ . . . Well that's how I imagined it anyway.

"Better be safe than _sorry_." I said giving him a sly look as I boarded the bus, watching him from the windows as he slowly walked out, giving the Key back to the Driver.

I watched Tala and Bryan come along with Spencer and Tyson not long beside as I seen Daichi had his little grey back-pack, and wondering how I was going to tell him about what I saw Barthez do to his Guitar, I was worried that the poor kid's going to wind up like Ray.

* * *

Ottawa; done; now the next round is New York. The Place we were playing at was Madison Square Garden, the biggest Concert Arena I have ever heard of since Michael Jackson performed there, and so where a lot of other Famous people.

Now with nothing interesting that happened, I told Daichi but he examined his Guitar and noticed nothing when I examined it myself, sure enough it was like Barthez never planted anything before. "That Bastard." I muttered, seeing him eyeing me as I winked at him, getting him a little more worked up.

Backstage was big, even there were private changing rooms with every band name labeled on them, with a paper that is, but every once in a while different bands and band members came in for a visit. Tyson and Daichi were and so was her, Hilary. I gave her side-way glances once in a while and she would blush, I even went next to her and Talked to her, but I never noticed their sound technician, Kenny was his name, but I didn't get his last name.

"It was unfortunate Ray got hurt in the last round, but I don't understand why his bass cord snapped," Said Tyson, "I saw him change it, before sound-check."

"It is strange," Kenny said, pulling out his old laptop, which we had laptops back in the nineties, and was tapping his keys fairly quickly like he was on a timer. "I just checked the last taping of the show, and just when I noticed his bass cord snap, I zoomed in a bit more and noticed there was a little spark coming from pick-ups."

Me and Hilary turned from listening to watching the taping we heard the same noise I heard when Ray's cord snapped, seeing the little spark, Kenny played with the key-boards and clicked a little bar that read; Slow Video.

"I also slowed the Video and came up with the rational explanation that thee Bass-Guitar had been tampered with, so . . . like this." He said as Ray was picking the cords as a small wire-sized razor jumped and cut the cords Ray was about to pick and it cut his hard in his arm, creating a spark when the tiny blade hit the cord. Hilary seemed to gasp as so did me and everyone else.

"No Way." Said Tyson, Daichi looked at me as I nodded at the twelve year old.

Max had come in oblivious to what we had saw, "Hey Ty, What I miss?"

Tyson looked at him as he said; "Look at this." Max came up to Kenny's computer as he replayed the footage.

"No Way!" Max gasped, "So that's what happened?" I nodded. Max had a very surprised look on his face.

I feel Hilary tugging me as she got my attention. "Yeah?" I asked.

She gave me this look that made me feel attracted to her, "Let's say we get out of here?" She said.

Thinking I was in a trance thinking I was having another Sex-daydream, I wasn't. "Ok."

* * *

On the Balcony of the Madison Square Garden, she told me about herself. She love music which I told her; "That was obvious." Then she started talking about how she met Tyson and Daichi, and how they met too.

"When I first met Tyson, he said he was having the best time of his life from a small town in Canada, and even met a young Singer who was the same age."

"That was me." I said yet again, of course she knew but I remember how good those memories were.

"Yes you," She gave me another smiling glance, how she made my pulse go crazy like we were on the verge of making out, "now we met practically the same way you and him did. In class as I was sitting on the grand-piano, which was the schools, and said; '_hey, you're very good!_' then he started talking about how I remind him of how you two met. Then we got together at school the next day and that's when Daichi and his younger class were coming in for a tour.

"About a year later, Daichi was in our music class and he was one hell of a Guitar player for a first year, and the school I went to was sharing the same building as the Elementary and High-School. 'Till then we became The Breakers, but we had to use Kenny, who was my only nerd friend at the time used his computer to record music and used it on a drum-set and then Tyson got out his new album; May Flower, about a few months ago, and now we're here!" She explained. How I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes and how her brown chocolate hair waved in the wind, and also her smile.

"Hey there," Said this voice, me and Hilary looked at where the voice was coming from as it came from this light blue haired boy with a hair-cut similar to Tyson's, "so you two one of the bands here tonight?" he asked.

"Umm. . . We're actually not together, it's just we're from different bands and we're just together talking." Said Hilary turning a little red, this older looking guy seemed like he was in his twenties or he just turned twenty.

"Okay, I was just wondering. By the way; I'm Jin, Jin of the Gale. At least that's my stage name." He said, "I can't reveal my Identity till someone does." he said giving us a wink. "See ya." Was all he said and left.

* * *

During the first round of the second battle, Tyson was playing as it was or first time up on stage, and we had enough time to finish the second song which was number three on iTunes.

_"Baby! I just can't stand another lonely night,_

_So _Co_me over and save me, save me from another lonely night!"_

I sang as I waved to the audience to get them into it, and the whole audience was following along with us as the song was doing very well for itself. And on right cue, we stopped right on note as Tyson had to join in on his own song, and then back to ours.

The battle was very perspective, round 1; team number one, then onto team number two, round 2; it's team one then it goes on and the audience decides the winner if it came to a tie. Plus there were three rounds for each band.

So far, Tyson had won this battle. I looked at the band as I said to them; "At least we had fun." Then they all nodded and laughed all together saying; Yeah.

"_Alright! Round One goes to The Breakers! Round Two to the Blitzkrieg Boys! And Round Three to The Breakers!_" DJ Shouted into his Microphone, I thought this was it until DJ had said; "_Now! Before anyone moves!_ I have an announcement. Now we have a special guess, and I've given him some vocal lessons, and that person I'm talking about goes by the name of . . . _Jin of the Gale_!"

Music blurted out of the speakers' and DJ told us and Tyson's band to stay put on the stage and let the road crew handle our instruments and stuff, and stayed and watch this guy with the same hair-do as Tyson's.

"_Are you ready New York?_" Said the guy as he was wearing a face mask that only covered his mouth as there were little vents to let his voice through, plus his body brace which looked like armor, but was white, and his black jeans. "I said;_ Are you ready New York?_" he shouted putting his hands up in the air.

"Here we go!_ Picking' up speed, runnin' out of time._

_Goin__'__ head to head, it's our way of life,_

_You got to fall down, and meet ground,_

_Is to get back up again._

_Everybody! Let's Sing it!"_ He shouted and walking up to a group of girls on the stage as they had the total screams of love as they though he was dreamy, Then he went going onto his second Verse.

"_Spittin' it out, at the Speed of sound,_

_Gonna rip it up, another bet is down,_

_With the Team, with the bang,_

_Our Gang, It's the one that's gonna win!_

_Here We Go! Let's sing it! Sing It_!"

I stood back and looked at this guy, Jin of the Gale song his heart out about singing, which I didn't know that the song was going to be the theme of a hit show my son was going to watch about eight years from then, yet it was based off of my Grandfather's creation; Beyblade.

"Yeah!" He shouted, I looked at Tyson as he looked at Mr. Dickenson who walked right up to him. Jin of the Gale was not far walking beside him with DJ as the whole audience was watching too, and Mr. Dickenson had this somewhat of a look in his eye like he was doing something for Jin.

"Tyson." I heard him say. Tyson had this look on his face that spoke of question and wonderment, thinking if what Jin's doing here was or what Mr. Dickenson wanted.

"Yeah?" Tyson said in question, looking at both Jin and Mr. Dickenson.

"I have something that Jin of the Gale wants to tell you; apparently DJ here has been giving him some vocal lessons since he left, and now Jin is going to be coaching your new team-"

"I'm sorry Mr. D, but I have no clue to what you're talking about?"

"-As I was saying, umm, me and Jin have been planning on this little reunion."

"Reunion?" He said in concern, _What Reunion? _I thought. Tyson hadn't had a clue as to what was going on here, "What's going on here?" He asked.

Mr. Dickenson looked at Tyson with a frown as he said; "You're telling me you don't know who this is, Tyson?" Tyson shook his head.

"You still don't recognize me, do you Tyson?" Said Jin. Tyson, me and everyone onstage looked at him as Tyson seemed to have a bit of recognition of this Jin guy. "I thought for sure you would have figured it out by now. My Voice, my Mannerisms, but you don't have a clue, do you?" Tyson just shook his head, "Well, do you?"

"No! I seriously don't! I don't know who you are!" Said Tyson, until he seemed to recall something from his memory, like it was a good memory to him, and he suddenly looked deep into his eyes as he gave a short gasp, "_Hiro!_"

"When Mr. Dickenson asked me to come out and sing, I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. It was also why I hid my identity. I had wanted myself to think I made the right decision, and from what I've seen so far; there's no question in my mind, I have."

"Well, I suppose no introductions are necessary, Tyson." Said Mr. Dickenson, "I'm just glad you two are back together."

Jin grabbed a hold of his mask as he lifted it from its snaps and took it off along with his helmet and everything on his head to the same guy I seen with Hilary.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it . . .? Lil' Bro." Said Jin, Tyson had this look of happiness and joy in his eyes as they seemed to be mixed with tears ready to flow from his eyes, as though he seemed to miss him, and yet I had no clue to which this guy was, but Tyson did.

"You?! After all this time, it's you? I can't believe it's you! It's been so long and now you show up? Here?!" Tyson exclaimed as his voice cracked in happiness and sadness of his long lost brother, "I've missed you!"

Jin looked at his little brother; "Tyson!"

Running into his brother's arms as they embraced in a tight hug, with tears running down both of their faces, "_Hiro_!"

"I've missed you too, 'lil bro, and I can't believe how much you've grown! You've turned into quite the little man, Tyson."

"I missed you _big_ time!" He cried, "This is the best surprise ever!" He looked at his older brother, "So am I good enough?"

"Yes you are." He said, "And I'm proud you took my advice on Vocal practice, I'm really proud of you. Lil bro!"

As though I had forgotten about the audience as they watch the beautiful scene unfold, they all went; "Awe." and slowly came onto cheers and applause.

Yes. Tyson had a long lost brother, and they had reunited once more. I looked at Tala, Bryan and Spencer as they were looking like they were looking at a sad movie, but Tala was the only one with a single tear crawling down his cheek. I looked back as I clapped too, because I had never seen or experienced how Brothers could miss one another.

* * *

As I look at the Video of it now on YouTube, I can recall how extraordinary the feeling was, and how Makoto sat in his Uncles lap and how much close friend we all are. I'm proud to say and call Tyson and his Family "My Family" since we now Share a big house together, No not a Mansion, a big one.

"Hard to think this was Fifteen years ago!" I said, Tyson had a smile in his face as he put a hand to my shoulder.

"Yeah." he said, "Now look at what turned out."

Gou and Makoto went off to play out in the back yard as the whole groupie broke up and went about the house as I sit back and play with my Microsoft WordPad, and begin to type in more of my life.

Wait! You though it ends here?! Well take a Tylenol or and Advil and sit back and relax, 'cause this were it just begins.

* * *

The Plain trip to Madrid, Spain was tire-some, and not to mention I fell asleep with Hilary on my shoulder as I woke up not to wake her since she was sleeping so peacefully and how she looked so cute and innocent.

"_Attention Passengers, we are now landing to our destination, please put your treys in your up-right position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you_."

So much for a smooth landing when we hit turbulence and a woman looked at her husband, not to mention she punched out some guy who looked like her boss, and said to her husband who looked scared like a ghost, said; "Steve? I'm ready to Die!" she said with a huge happy smile on her face

Then the captain said; "We are now out of turbulence and will arrive shortly."

The Woman looked distraught and the husband had a once again happy face as she said; "No! This Plain has to Crash! The Gypsy lady told me!"

I laughed and sat back as Hilary woke and missed the scenario, and then we were in Spain!

* * *

After me and the Boys loaded on a food stand in the crowd, we made our way to back stage to out dressing room when we heard someone shout; "_We're not going to forget about your dirty tricks you've pulled on us!_" I looked at Tala as we went to the corner of the hallway and noticed this dude with a high top hair cut that was mahogany red and another with Purple combed hair talking to Miguel, Claude and his Vocal Coach, Barthez.

"_Tricks_?" Said Barthez, "Do you have _any_ proof to support these _Ridiculous_ Accusations?" Barthez pretending like he hadn't had any clue to what he was saying.

"They're _not_ ridiculous!" Said Mahogany haired rocker looking dude, "We'll make sure that you _pay_ for what the Barthez Battalion did at the European Preliminaries!"

"So serious for one so young," Said Barthez evilly, "Here's some Advice; _Get over IT!_" Barthez barked. "Now why don't you run along and play. . . Children." Barthez teased as he walked in his office.

Little rocker had a real good temper as I remember it, he looked as though he were going to punch out Barthez; "That Does IT!" He shouted as he was about to jump him, until Claude held an arm in front of him to stop him.

Claude looked at him square in the eye; "Don't even think about it!"

The purple haired teen tensed as he looked at Miguel, and started to growl at him; "Do you guys have any Idea what he's making you do? Is winning all that matters to you? Do you want to be proud of your Stage Performances?" Said the Purple haired guy, I looked closer to the drama as all I was missing was a Soda and a Pop-corn and I was set!

"You whiners don't know what it takes to win, eh?" Said Miguel, who I could tell he was under Barthez's spell and so, was Claude.

"Oh Yeah?" Said little rocker.

"Our entire lives are built around Winning." Said Miguel, "How we do it makes no difference at all! And your opinion means no less." He said walking away into their dressing room next to Barthez's office.

"For your sake," Claude said, "I hope this is the last that we see of you. . . So long . . . For now." He said as he followed Miguel. Leaving the Purple haired guy and the little rocker dude alone in the hallway, until me and the boys heard a familiar voice call out.

"Robert?" Said Tyson as he was passing by with his gang, Robert turned and seen Tyson as he was surprised to see him.

"Tyson?"

This was where things got heated up, and this was sure me and the band were getting into serious things with this Barthez Battalion, but mainly their Vocal Coach . . . or their Master Mind of Idiocy. This was going to be fun and a very interesting BBA Match!

* * *

(A/N; Recognize that? It's just getting started! So what do you think of this now? Tell me in the Review, and I will give you a cybernetic hug! Ooh!

This fic is also dedicated to Bryan Adams; For his inspiring song, which is the title of the fic 'This Side of Paradise'. Secondly Dedicated to my fav author and second inspiration for writing and Stage Performing and picking up the Guitar; Feeling Glayish; FF Author of "Tyson to a Different Tune" which to me got me going on the Guitar! Thank you Glay!

I know I keep on mentioning it, but hey! Thirdly and it's thanks to you guys, you're such a good audience!

It's Review Time! Later!)

Songs used so far; Bryan Adams

"Heaven"

"Remember"

"Lonely Nights"

"This Side of Paradise"

OTHER ARTIST'S Songs;

"Beyblade Theme Song" - Remix by Me

"If You're Not In It For Love (I'm Outta Here!)" - Shania Twain

(What Song do you want any band to sing? Post it on the Review!)


	5. Same Old Dirty Tricks

(A/N; Hey people! What Can I say. This new computer I got, it rocks! Remember those times I complained about only half an hour to up-date my fics? Well apparently I've been doing these fics now since Chapter 2 in The Final Destination 2, Chapter 3 in this fic, and the new other fic I promised you guys; "Prom Night 2; Gathering of Death" so you guys can check those out and now let's get back to this lovely fic!

Dedicated to; Bryan Adams, For the inspiring song "This Side of Paradise". Feeling Glayish, for _his _fic that also inspired me to pick up the guitar and sing, (I owe you one Glay! ;)) and Third; You guys, music lovers and other musicians who read so far. This is for all of you!

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing Depicted in this Fanfic, that's why is here for XD. Neither does the nice sports car my neighbors have, or the Raccoon passing by in my back yard. lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5** - _Same Old Dirty Tricks_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO GET BARTHEZ DISQUALIFIED?" Kenny said as he was getting a little tense. Looking at this Robert guy, I wanted to tell him what I had seen but decided to let it slide and tell them a little later, it was because I always waited for the right moment and it would just come like that.

"Barthez himself is extremely Clever, Kenny. We still haven't figured out how he beat us in that match last year." Said Robert.

Kenny pulled out his laptop and started tapping on his keys to his Video folder, and sure enough his little screen showed the 'Loading' sign. "I think I know, let me show you this. Something in that round you mentioned got my attention last night when I was watching the first season of the show, and this is what I saw." Kenny explained.

The Video was taken last year, and it was Robert's band. Robert was Playing Bass and little rocker dude, which his name was Johnny McGregor, and two other guys on Drums and Guitar. Rob told us that the drummer was the youngest in the band, Oliver, and their second Guitarist and Singer was Enrique, and Johnny and Enrique were both the lead singers of the band; the Majestics. Anyway Enrique was singing away and playing that when he was going to hit a high note in the mike, it just blew a circuit when it sparked and shocked him.

Enrique lay unconscious on the ground as his guitar hit the ground hard and made the strings Vibrate, making the feedback in the whole stage, and quickly Johnny took off his guitar and the rest of the band rushed to his side as the audience watched in horror at what happened. "Call an Ambulance!" Robert shouted. DJ, having the weirdest hair cut back then (An Afro), got on his cell phone and dialed quick.

The Video stopped there when Kenny hit 'Pause'; "Hey, did you see that?" Tyson pointed out, Tala, Bryan and Spencer came in closer to see what it was, so did Hiro, Hillary and Daichi when Tyson mentioned seeing something in the microphone.

"That's it, right there!" Robert said as he pointed to the mike on the screen.

"When I was there last year, I recorded it at a high speed for a Preview for season 2, and this is what I saw. Here, let me slow it down." Said Kenny.

Slowing the Video down as we seen the same kind of spark on Ray's Bass Guitar, it was a little different as a blue spark ruptured from the microphone. "Ok so it's a microphone malfunction."

"No don't look at the microphone, look back stage on the left." Said Kenny, all eyes darted for back stage as Kenny zoomed in on the freeze frame, and noticed there was Barthez with something on his hand holding it to his chest and his thumb like he was clicking a pen.

"No Way!" Bryan.

"Him?!" Spencer.

"I don't believe it?" Said Hilary, "He's sabotaging their way into the finals!" She said.

"That's how they got Ray." Tyson breathed out.

"Well we can't just sit here and let them put another member in the Hospital!" Kenny exclaimed. Looking at Hiro.

"We got to do something!" Said Tala.

"Like what? Give them a taste of their own Medicine? No Way, we'd be-"

"No. We got to show Mr. Dickenson this conclusive evidence and put those guys out for good!"

"Yeah, Good Idea, Mr. D will know what to do." Hilary said, practically forgetting about Robert and Johnny and us.

"Forget it."

Said a voice, everyone in the room turned around to the door as I seen this guy, he looked like an African-American, and silver hair that was dyed for his rocker look. Beside him was Max. I figured this was Rick Anderson.

"If you tell Mr. Dickenson, then this will jeopardize the whole tournament and probably get the wrong ones disqualified." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said, folding my arms together.

Rick leaned on the doorway and began his explanation; "If you do show him. Then Dickenson's going to ask if this is true, then Barthez will turn around and deny it, he'll totally lie to Dickenson to protect his fake band! Not to mention to Per sway Dickenson and no matter with a large amount of evidence, He'll get his way."

"Even if we decide to get the Law involved, He'll find ways to screw us over." Said Hiro.

"You're catching on!" Said Rick, Giving us a wink as he walked out.

Max stood by the door and looked at us with concern; "I'd watch out if I was you, Barthez is doing something pretty weird in our Band Battles too, so watch out for him. . . Later." He said as he nodded at Tyson.

* * *

"Hola! Welcome to the Spanish Tournament! This week we have starting out the battles; The Blitzkrieg Boys!" DJ announced as crowds cheered in the stands, and floor. Music blared out from the speakers as we walked to the audiences' left side of the stage. "And on the right corner! The PPB All-stars!"

Right away, crowds _booed_ to them as some people threw their garbage in their direction. Cups, the usual Tomatoes, and random Cabbages and I could tell Max and his band were so up-set, and not to mention Rick got an empty soda cup thrown on him. I though at how disrespectful that was. So I took matters into my own hands and grabbed the mike; "Shut Uuuupp!" I shouted.

For sure it was so quiet I could hear a pin drop from the top of the bleachers all the way at the back! "Show some respect for our opponents _or else_!" I looked back at Max as he smiled.

* * *

The band battle with PPB All-stars was a tie, so we had to do another one, this time instead we had to do one song then the other would do theirs and the audience would decide their Favorite. Also I might have forgotten to mention since the Meeting with Robert and Johnny to now, Me and Tyson quickly wrote ourselves quick songs when this time would come, and that song for me was "Cuts Like a Knife."

PPB All-stars finished theirs, a cover from Seether called "Broken" and now it was our turn.

"Here we go; _Cuts Like a Knife_!" I shouted into the microphone and Spencer hit the drums in an intro beat as Tala plucked the strings with his pick, and I just slowly strummed along when the whole audience got off of their butts. Then it came;

"_Drivin' home this evenin', I could've sworn we had it all worked out._" I sang as people clapped along with the beat.

"_You had this boy Believin', Way beyond the shadow of a doubt._" Looking at Tyson in the side of the stage as he sang out the words in a smile, of course he helped wrote it too.

"_Well I heard it on the stream; I heard you might have found somebody new_." I was sure enough the audience loved this and some sat and listened.

"_Well who is he baby? Who is he and tell me what he means to you._" Oh yeah, Here's the chorus.

"_I took it all for granted, but how was I to know._

_That you'd be letting go? Ah one, two, three!_

_Now It _Cuts Like a Knife!_ But it feels so right. . ._

_It Cuts Like a Knife! Oh But it feels sooooo right._"

Tala Muted his strings, so did me and Bryan, but Spencer kept hitting the beat drum rhythmically.

"Na Na Naaaa Na-na-_na_- Na-n_aaaaaaaaa_-yea-eeehhhhhhhh.

Na Na Naaaa Na-na-_na-_ Na n_aaaaaaaaa_-yea-eeehhhhhhhh. _Sing it!_"

Holding the microphone to the audience as they caught on;

"_Na Na Naaaa Na-na-na Na-naaaaaaaa-yea-eeehhhhhhhh._

_Na Na Naaa Na-na-na Na-naaaaaaaaa-yea-eeehhhhhhhh._"

"Yeah! Now it Cuts Like a Knife! Oh! But It feel so right!" I sang it a few more times as the song came to a smooth end

"Thank you!" I shouted, DJ ran up the stage.

"Wooh! This battle I can tell from your applause, goes to the Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"Callout!" Rick shouted, Emily and Max looked at him before they could say anything. "I demand a Callout!"

Me and DJ looked at him, but the thing was I didn't know what a 'Callout' was? "Hey DJ," I patted him on the back, "What's a _Callout_?"

DJ leaned closer to me as he quickly explained; "A Callout is simply one band member can call out a member for a Sudden Death challenge, only one member each has one shot to call out and can't be used twice by the same member; it has to be a different one to callout, and if another band's member uses it like let's say; calls you out, then it doesn't count for you if only you're called out by Rick. So like Rick's doing right now, it's only going to be you and him battling it out how you want it; Vocal to Vocal, Vocal to Instrument or vice versa, same for Instrument to Instrument." He explained, "OK?"

I nodded at him, "Yeah, I got it now." I said; "Thanks man!"

"Ok! We got ourselves our first Callout!" DJ shouted as Rick got booed. "Ok Rick. Which band member are you going to Callout?"

Rick looked at me hard as he pointed at me; "Kai Hiwatari." He barked.

"Alright! Kai Hiwatari versus Rick Anderson!"

"I'll show you what a singer and a musician really is!" He shouted at me as DJ was standing back and watching us both.

"Oh! Ok, time to bring out the bad boy." I said as I borrowed Tala's 'wa-wa' peddle and distortion, and hooked up my Guitar to his system. "Let's bring this guy down with an Original." I said to Tala.

"With what? We haven't written another original song since Cuts Like a Knife!"

"Relax! I have a little trick for him!" Tala looked at me with a worried look, knowing this was a sudden death round.

"I'll go first!" Rick said into the microphone, playing a two beat per second tune as he had way too much Distortion on his Guitar as the audience barely heard his voice, and come to think of it, I can't remember what those lyrics were.

"My turn!" I shouted just having the right Distortion and volume enough to hear my voice. I played a three beat per second tune and played with the Distortion peddle. Playing a very fast tune as I remember it, and seeing the audience clapping along to the beat. The Lyrics I don't remember but it was something I completely thought of off the top of my head, and with that I beat Rick at his own game, and sure the PPB All-stars gave Rick some hell as they said; _idiot_.

I walked back to the band as the director signaled for us to go back stage, and the same while Tala and the boys cheered me on, and gave me pats on the back. Telling me; _way the go!_ And _where did you get those?_

Simply I just told them; "It just came to me."

* * *

After a few dozen of band battles, one really stuck out on me as Barthez had done it again; yes, the sabotage. Tyson's group was going against Miguel's group, and this time I walked around backstage to look for that old bastard, but he was nowhere to be seen! Not the bleachers, in the audience, backstage, and even under the damn thing.

Tala walked up behind me, followed by Bryan and Spencer, and Tala said; "Any luck?"

I shook my head, "He isn't here."

Tala cursed to himself, the four of us stood there and thought of only one more place, "His office!" Tala said.

Yes we went to his office, but he wasn't there also, so we rounded back down and discouraged, wondering where the hell that moron is. I sat down on an amp as I felt the vibrations flow from my But, and through my body as I felt a random fart about to pass, but I decided to let it go since the loud music was obviously the loudest over it. Looking at Tala as he gave me a look that said; _oh no you didn't!_ And pinched his nose.

I smiled hoping to brighten things up with a little nasty thing, and that smell reeked so bad it made Bryan gag, but then, it wasn't only Bryan the one gagging. I looked at where the noise was coming from, and when I looked on the other side of the stage that was out of view from where we were looking from; onstage behind the speakers.

Tala looked at me as I walked up to a corner where the giant amp was placed, and hiding perfectly out of sight from Camera and Eye, there he was, getting a perfect glimpse of Tyson's whole performance with the band.

"Hey you!" I shouted, making Barthez jump as he accidently hit the pen-button and making Daichi's Guitar strings snap and the volume nobs smoke. Giving off that eerie sound as it not only hurt our ear drums, but the audience's.

"Daichi!? You Ok?" I heard Tyson's voice say. I looked up from plugging my ears as Daichi was looking at his guitar with tears in his eyes, and how I felt heartbroken seeing him in sadness.

"No, Tyson!" he said, sobbing uncontrollably as he looked at him and tried to say to him in his shaky voice; "This was my dad's!" Instantly that hit me. Making me reminisce about my dad. "This was _his _guitar he gave to me before he died!" I looked away from the stage as I closed my eyes as I tried to fight the tears from flowing. I was in despair.

All of a sudden I heard Daichi shout away from the microphone as he was yelling at Barthez as he was in complete sight as Daichi was shouting a lot of flabbergast to him as Barthez looked at him Evilly as he and Daichi were about to attack each other as I held him away when Tyson came and quickly grabbed Daichi before they could be in a fight.

* * *

Later after Mr. Dickenson asked us what happened, I was about to tell him when I saw Barthez look at me with a look saying he'll get me disqualified and kill me, but I had no choice to say nothing as I didn't want to put my band in trouble, but I knew that son-of-a-bitch wasn't going to go far.

I looked at Daichi from a corner as he was raising hell to the wall as he was trying to say another mouthful of hell to Barthez, but he was beating himself up emotionally for his Guitar, and me and the guys; Bryan, Tala, and Spencer sat up near the stage on the right as we continued to watch the show from the V.I.P. lounge, and see a dozen of performers go up. Alongside of the stage I could very well see Tyson and Hilary engage in a conversation about how horrible and what a disgrace Barthez was in the Music Industry, I could tell since they obviously showed it by eyeing him and his band up in the corner of where we were in the V.I.P. lounge. Deep down inside, I was hoping and praying Tyson had a plan of what to do with Barthez, and he did.

After State of Grace and the White Tigers' battle was over, Tyson quickly stopped DJ before he could go up, and for sure he was arranging a 'Call-out.'

"Alright! This battle goes to the White Tigers'!" DJ said as he walked in the corner of the stage as he cleared his throat; "Alright, I've just been informed, that there is a _call-out_. Yours truly; Tyson Granger takes on Miguel, and this time Tyson has requested that his band backs him up on this, so the same will go for Miguel if his band will back him up."

"Ooh, this should be good!" Tala said to me as he giggled. So was Spencer and Bryan, and it was also because of the coffee they served us here that made us hyper for some reason, but at least it gave us something to remember this great moment that was about to happen.

The first person to go up was Miguel as he started with a fast tempo song as he got the audience involved when the band kicked in the vibes with the drums and Claude's Bass, then Mathilda with her guitar solo, and then Miguel began to sing like there was no tomorrow.

I look to the side of the stage to see Barthez in quite a panic mode as I wanted to laugh from the coffee, and how his face looked when it changed from panic to in control as he whispered in his wireless head-piece. I stopped and looked at him for a second and trying to read his lips, and when I concentrated how his lips were moving, I realized he was singing the song for Miguel! So I looked at what Miguel was singing, I noticed how off his mouth was at the lyrics as it was hiding behind the microphone.

The battle was getting heated up as when Miguel came into a short verse as Tyson's gang hit their notes high with action, and then slowly it evolved in something as to what a medley would sound like, but it kept jumping back and forth to the same song, and the surprising part of it was the audience and us were into the flow.

Finally when Barthez's band was about go onto their solo, Tyson quickly hit his guitar solo as the audience screamed out in excitement, and with Daichi sitting back as the staff ran around for an extra guitar, Daichi began running around too each band as I ran backstage and grabbed my guitar and ran as fast as I could to get there, and with easy time, I found it and got it and now I was sprinting back around to find Daichi as we bumped into each other.

"Oh!" he said as he fell down on the ground as I was pushed back a little by his weight. "Here! I thought you might need this." I said as Daichi's eyes lit up as we both ran back for the stage as we came back to it.

When we got there, Tyson was in trouble as Hilary tried to keep up with her piano playing and Tyson began to throw out his guitar string as the fattest one was losing tune, and with that. DJ was about to call it over, until.

Daichi plugged in my guitar and strummed his part of the second solo, and there he was out there, saving Tyson from the sudden death round as Barthez had this pissed off look in his eye, and I just smiled at him evilly and winked at him. Making him sing with anger as the audience was paying attention to Tyson as his voice rang out in a joyful tone.

Then coming to a turnaround, Tyson looked at Miguel as Aaron had no choice but to keep drumming for his band and Tyson's. Stomping in the kick-drum in tone, Tyson looked at Miguel as Daichi was strumming away in tone, and Tyson quickly tuning his up, and said; "What's wrong? Losing timing?"

Miguel looked at him as his own voice was replaced by Barthez's; "_I'm only getting started with you, Boy!_" Miguel looked at Barthez as he frowned at him.

Tyson and Daichi stood side-by-side as Aaron jumped the beat again trying to get Miguel on track, but then failed as Tyson beat them early, and shouted the lyrics to the audience as they got more praise and shouts and whistles; "_Rise Above The Storm! You Can Find What you're looking for!"_ he sang with the Rhythm; "_Rise Above the Clouds! You can be the one to shout it out loud!_ Here we go Spain!"

"_Get the energy up!_

_Spread it all around!_

_Everybody's gonna get to do it like this!_

_Get the energy up! Get the energy Up! _GO!" he shouted in the microphone as Tyson finished the song, and Aaron hit the last note as he had no choice to, and there; Tyson won this round.

"Give it up foooorr! _The Breakers!_" DJ Shouted as I shouted for Tyson and his gang as he gave a wave to them and exited the stage as I saw Barthez snap his stick in his fist as he pulled Miguel back stage and took off his head-set and began yelling at Miguel.

"Kai! We did it!" he shouted, "We finally beat him!" I smiled at him as he came up and high-fived me.

* * *

Later that day. The Boys and I decided to walk around the arena since our round was over, but there was something about ten minutes ago DJ came and informed all of us over the microphone that there was going to be a "Double Cross Challenge" next month when we reach Japan, so when me and the boys asked about what the Double Cross Challenge was, Tyson said; "Basically it's where all of the Bands perform a Medley of their own songs, and try to end theirs quick before any other band can jump in and do theirs, but it's really hard because you don't know who is going to jump in. in fact; every band messes up by jumping in at the same time, and then it turns out to be a little battle at to who will sing, so yeah."

I was very nervous about it, and began to question why I chose to do with the BBA, but since thinking about it for a long while, we were going to try and write a dozen songs before that day comes, and the song that came out when we later boarded the plane to Cairo, Egypt.

"Standing on your mama's porch, you told me that it last forever, oh and when you held my hand, I knew it was now or never, those were the best days of my life." I sang, "It was the summer of '69." yes my other hit song; _Summer Of '69_. Since the captain allowed Tala to play the guitar in the cabin and some people liked the tune and asked if we were famous.

"We're making it." Was our response to them, and the song was coming very good, and if things you might be wondering were going good for us, then yes.

"_Attention all passengers, we are going to be arriving in Bagdad, Iron in a few short moments."_ Panic struck around the cabin, and soon murmurs about Cairo were being heard, and after two seconds, "_I'm just kidding guys, we are going to be arriving in Cairo, Egypt. Sorry for the joke, thought I might lighten up the mood a little."_ The captain said as he chuckled, soon chuckles and laughter was rousing in the cabin, and yeah, we were acting like chuckle heads.

Before getting off of the plane, Tyson came up to me and handed me a small stack of papers, so I took them as questioned him; "What's this?"

"My Will." He said, I looked at him as he smiled; "Just kidding! It's a few songs I wrote for you. One is; _Back To You_. Second, well believe it or not; _Run To You_." Said Tyson.

As soon as Tyson gave me the songs, I immediately started practicing the songs as soon as I can, but I knew the tones on both of them and how I could sing them. Then when I was about to sing them for a second, we got mobbed.

"AHH! THE BLITZKREIG BOYS!" a couple of fan girls shouted from across the airport.

Running away from them was a bad idea, and not to mention we had ran into a lot of crazy fans, and as soon as me and the boys cleared away from them when we reached the Stadium, I remember this one moment when I asked Tyson; "_What was it like to be famous?_"

Now I know what it's like to be like Tyson when we first met, and as I look back, on that day it feels like my paradise.

* * *

Walking through the check-point of the Stadium, I saw Barthez getting his bands instruments an X-Ray check, and when I realized it, all the bands had to get theirs checked in case if a fake or a wireless transmitter was found in one of the guitars. The suckiest thing was Barthez and his gang didn't get their wireless headsets examined, and that's how he manages to sing for Miguel.

"Everything is in order?" Barthez asked the guy in the check-point.

"Yes," said the guy, "All instruments are legal, and I have found no tampers in them either."

Barthez smiled, and how that smile was so fake. "Good," he said, "I just hope nothing happens to us, and not like the _poor_ miss-haps with the other ones." He said walking away.

* * *

Things weren't going too good for us, but of course they were, it was just not going well since DJ told us we had to face Barthez in the first round. Bryan got his bass ready as we were backstage, Tala and Spencer ready to rock out to our first song, which was the easy one to learn was _Run To You, _and I had little shaky hands when I fumbled around with my guitar, but the craziest thing was my guitar felt a little wobbly on the Whammy-bar, and my whammy-bar was never wobbly.

"Guys," I said to the band, "Something's wrong with my guitar."

Tala looked at me with a frown, "Nothing's wrong." He said.

"Yeah, leaving our stuff alone locked in our dressing rooms was a good idea, and besides; it's not like Barthez could've picked the-" Bryan stopped mid-sentence.

I looked at him to see what he was going to say, "The _what_?"

Bryan looked at me with a horrified look; "What if he picked the lock to our room?"

Getting this hard feeling in my gut telling me I was going to be sick, I looked back and forth from the stage to the band, "I got to switch my guitar." I said.

"Too late," Tala said, "DJ's just announced us on stage!"

Those words I did not want to hear, but I had no other choice, so I sucked in my breath and walked up the stage as the first sign I noticed was Miguel seemed a little different, and so did the others. It then resulted in Aaron losing his timing and Tala had managed to mess him up with his awesome guitar rift, so the first round was onto us.

Barthez was looking real pissed off as he was giving hell to Aaron for messing him up, and was almost on the verge of punching him, and so then they decided to keep going for the second round. We lost that, so now we were doing the "Tie-breaker" round, which was just as normal as it was just round three.

When the battle was about to commence again, I felt so weird in side as if I was suspended in midair, but I overheard what was going on with Barthez and Miguel as their microphone was turned on.

"Such disobedience! You are a warrior; _my _warrior!" he shouted, both weren't caring if they were on live TV or on the mic, but they were going at it like a married couple!

Barthez continued to yell at Miguel; "You belong to me! Jean-Paul Barthez!" he was yelling, his face turning as red and purple like his stupid hair color, "Do you realize what you are doing?!"

Miguel looked at him, knowing he was having enough of Barthez pushing him around, "We're not you puppets anymore!" Miguel shouted, "we're individual people with will of our own!"

Barthez lost it this time, raising his fist about to punch Miguel in the mouth, "Why you little-"

"GO AHEAD AND HIT ME! IN FRONT OF ALL THESE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE! SEE IF I CARE!"

Barthez stopped as his sheer embarrassment was now obvious to him that he almost punched his own pawn, and how many people started _booing_ at Barthez. "Fine." He growled. Shoving Miguel towards the microphone and tossing his wireless headset to the ground on the side of the stage, "Sing without me! See if you like it or whether I give a damn!"

"All me and the others wanted was just vocal warm-ups and you just made us into something we're not." Miguel said plainly.

"I wanted to make you famous!"

"_You_ wanted to make yourself famous. Look around!" Miguel exclaimed, "these people know me by your voice when I try to sing, and they are never going to find out about the real us if you don't let us be, but you can't, you want to win, and win you do by cheating!"

"I was-"

"_You were_ what? Desperate? Desperate to win and hang a stupid gold trophy to put up on your wall and take credit for yourself?"

I stood beside Tala as we knew the whole thing wasn't going to go to commercial since the cameras were really focused on them, but this was probably going to be one of the main headliners.

"You make me sick," Miguel said, "Now if you will excuse us, it's time we show the BBA the true Barthez Battalion, or as it was originally called, _The _Battalion."

Me and Tala looked back and forth from one another, and I picked up the microphone and said; "Hey Miguel." He looked at me, "Show us what you _can_ do," I said smiling at him, "I have faith in you."

Miguel nodded as he gave thumbs up to us.

"Hola Spain," Miguel muttered into the microphone, and he was very unsure whether to sing or not, but he did anyway, "this is one I've been wanting to do since this day would come . . . but since Barthez is now out of the picture . . . I guess we can still fly." He said as he began strumming his guitar in a slow song-like, and that tone I recognized as his own original_._

"_Here I am_," he sang with such malevolence, since he was doing his own original song, I noticed how well his voice was since Barthez was out of the picture, he was real great! "_This is me._"

Wait! That's my song! Well technically it is since he gave it to me for a little emergency down the road after the BBA was finished, and since he hardly sang the song, he gave it to me when we were in the studio, but yes; I will get to that in a few of these wonderful chapters.

The song had finished and what a flow to it as Miguel and the gang were given a standing ovation, and since the incident of what happened after when Miguel schooled Barthez, and after the show and watching it in the hotel room that night, DJ himself actually said; ". . . Miguel sounds better than he was when Barthez was cheating his way through."

Miguel looked around the audience as he felt somewhat relieved and somewhat proud, and from the stands of the other bands, they were all shouting and chanting Miguel's name like we were at his own rock concert. To him; it was a total surprise to him, it was like he didn't expect it.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen!" DJ said in his microphone, "What an amazing performance we have seen tonight!" the audience was also shouting and cheering in applause and shouts from all over the stands. "Miguel has proven that we all have that bit of strength in all of us and he as in fact touched us all tonight, and _way-ta-go, Miguel!_"

Miguel looked at me as he gave me a wink and a smile, and without a doubt, he was going to be as successful as me and the boys were, and not to mention have an album out on the same day. Miguel looked at his gang as he and his gang joined hands and raised them high and lowered into a bow as Barthez watched with that look of unbelieving shock on his face, and not long the BBA security walked up behind him and placed him under arrest for now until the police arrived.

For them, their journey was about to begin, and we were not far from the beginning as we had lots more challenges to go through, but that was a chance we were going to take and along with the people we know in the BBA.

* * *

"Your attention please." The captain said; "We will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in a five minutes."

Ray sighed, his arm was completely healed since his cut was little scared, but he was able to play more vibrantly now. "Japan." He said.

I was sat next to him as I smiled, almost half asleep. "The place where my Dad was from." I said.

Tala was sat behind me with Bryan, "Yeah. Must like coming home?"

"Maybe." I said.

Why am I writing this part you may ask? Well this was the part where I took out my song-book and had a little melody in my head after a little dream, but this was also the inspiration for the song, "Please Forgive Me." And I quickly jotted down the notes and words that stuck in my head from the little dream as I caught just a little bit of it though.

"Before we get comfortable, what are we going to do with that Double-Cross thingy this week?" I shot up a glance, _Darn!_

"I got no clue." I simply said. What were we going to do now?

* * *

**(A/N; **Sorry for the crappy ending, I just quickly finished this up, and plus I got a shit load of school work. Anyway, hope you guys liked this! I might take long with the up-dates, but I think I'll up-date every two weeks. So hang in there, we're halfway through the story! Well, halfway to the halfway.

Dedicated to Bryan Adams, for the great song. Feeling Glayish for my musical inspiration and writing inspiration! And You guys for being great readers!

Don't go anywhere, well you can for now, but there's more to come to this fic.

Later!**)**


	6. Double Take

(A/N; Hey Guys! Sorry for the long up-date!

You must like this so far now, and since Barthez is out of the picture now, Miguel and the gang are now by themselves and Kai is nervous about the Battle of the Bands next challenge, so you guys just hope and pray that things will light up for him!

So like I've said before; 1) to Bryan Adams for the song; This Side of Paradise. 2) for the Fanfic Author; Feeling Glayish, for my musical inspiration for the guitar and for the writing inspiration. 3) and it's thanks to you guys reading with us and for the following people who have reviewed; _PrincessAnime08_ and _Erstine 13624_.

Lastly thing to say is; I Don't Own Beyblade, and I Don't Own Bryan Adams Music. Both belong to their rightfull owners and I also do not own anything depicted in this fic.)

**Chapter 6** – Double Take

There were only five other shows to go to, and this only being the fifth one we've been too, this was the only point on life that was the most action in it actually. For the boys it was like things were going so smooth so far, but it was actually, and to me it was almost like a closing point in my journey in music and fame. Unfortunately it was also one thing that was so unexpected to me.

The Battle was already on, and nothing was going on before that, but so far it was the double cross challenge; State of Grace, Tyson's Band, and The Blitzkrieg Boys were the only ones standing, but the Battalion band just messed up on a beat and was cast out. The thing of the course was; Last Band Standing is the winner and will get the highest chance of getting a record deal. Of course I was so stoked about it, and Spencer was taking extra precaution in his drumming as me and Tala hit the entrance just right, but each time a band tried to chip in then it would kind of throw off the other who tried to join, but then later got casted off.

State of Grace lost beat when Tyson's gang managed to slip in, and that put me and him in a sort of _do or die_ phase as I knew Tyson was thinking what I was thinking right now . . . Pizza after this. No I'm kidding! What I was implying was that we must have been thinking _I can't win over my best friend!_ But then again he tried to fake loosing when I tried to hurry and kick in my vibes when he would look at me with that look that appeared to say; _what was that for?_ I gave him a look as suddenly, he lost tone.

I though; _no, I can't go on from here without my best-friend_. When I looked at him again, he gave me a smile as he walked off stage. i stood there wondering why he was smiling, but when I snapped out of my thoughts when DJ said certain words

". . . Record Deal!"

"What?" I said in dis-belief.

Tala was beside me as the boys were too, and Tala said in my ear; "DJ Said; _we have a greater chance at getting a record produced_! This is it, Kai!" I gasped as I looked at Tala as I gave him an excited laugh as DJ continued to talk as all four of us were jumping around the stage in happiness to the great news.

I sit back in my computer chair with my son, as we looked at photos of my album history, he pointed to one of the album covers as he said; "Daddy, what's this?"

I looked at the cover he was pointing at; "My First Album I recorded, and that was waaay before you were born!" I said as I took him up-stairs to his bed, and on the way he asked me about how it was, so I said to him; "It was a real break-through in my success in the music business, my boy."

"Am I going to be a star like you, Daddy?" he asked.

I opened the door and sat down on his bed as he crawled in between the covers, and I looked into his little-bity eyes so similar to mine, and said; "Your Uncle Tyson was a star at your age, and he was amazing with that voice of his when we first met. I'm sure you're going to be a star like we were, Gou."

Gou smiled; "I love you, Daddy." He said as I kissed him, and I was about to turn off his light when he said; "Can you tell me more about your time in the BBA Dad?"

I looked at him and smiled; "Sure."

Basically the whole BBA tournament was about ten shows, and the Tokyo show was number five, after that; Moscow, Russia. Show number seven; Beijing, China. Eight; Sydney, Australia. Nine; Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Now we were landed at the final tournament; Los Angeles, California.

Lots have happened since Tokyo, and Max and Ray have been closer with me and Tyson. Bryan, Tala and Spencer were too, and we were all like a big group of best-friends. This was the greatest BBA Tournament I had signed up for! The record deal would go for the winner who would win the BBA, but since we won the double-cross challenge, our chances of getting one would be split fifty-fifty. On the other hand; this was also what happened in L.A.

"Ok, so this is the chorus, ready Tyson?" I said as Tyson looked at me play my acoustic guitar.

"_I can't stop this thing we've started! You've got to know it's alright,"_ Tyson smiled at me, and that was the same smile he gave me when we first wrote our first song, and yet we always wrote our songs even in BBA.

"_I can't stop this course we've plotted! Yeah!_

_This thing called; LOVE We got it!_

_Ain't no place for the broken hearted!_

_I can't stop this thing we've started, no way._

_I'm going your way, yeah."_

Tyson looked as though he was about to flip out when he heard the song. It was also a major hit that night when me and the boys preformed it, and that was what we've been planning so far for the show tonight, and also I sang it acoustically now was because Tyson was beginning to get fidgety about hearing it so I gave in. "I smell a hit!" he said.

"Yeah." I said, "I wrote it for you as a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises, I also wrote one for you, and yet this song is about a girl like always. I'll perform it for you tonight on stage, but since I begged for yours, what the hell." He said as I gave him the guitar.

Tyson smiled as he had that rocker voice in him as he warmed up his vocal cords, and then strummed the guitar to see if it was in tune, and then began to play notes and chords on the guitar as he began to sing out;

"_Somewhere, out of nowhere,_

_Comes a feeling hard to explain,_

_Love lights your eyes,_

_And it stays the same." _He looked at me as he moved onto another verse.

"_Crazy, yeah maybe,_

_But you're everything I know!_

_In your eyes,_

_They told me so!_ Here's the bridge."

"_Reach out and hold me now,_

_And say; I'll be alright!_

_I need you in my world,_

_I need you by my side!_ Here's the chorus," he said.

"_Only A Night!_

_When the moon lights the Skies!_

_Only A Night!"_ he finished. I smiled at how he picked and strummed at the guitar and how well he used his voice.

"Great!" I said as I high-fived him. Tyson had written about seven songs since the BBA started, and the ones that managed to make it on his next album was; "Revvin' Up" "Watch Me Fly" "Live Life" and one that me and him wrote for him was "Live and Learn"

Hiro walked up to Tyson as he whispered in his brother's ear as music blared out of the speakers. I wonder what was going on as Tyson seemed sort of happy, but soon after I found out they were just sharing some of their brotherly jokes, and continued resuming watching the show.

"Alright! Los Angeles! Are you ready to rock Los Angeles?!" DJ Shouted into the microphone as the audience screamed out in excitement.

Since this was the Finale, I never realized how the whole set looked like, and how the lights shone with multiple florescent colors as they were bedazzled by the pyro techniques, which I noticed since watching the YouTube clips from these days. The way the confetti falling from the ceiling. I realized it until now that this was so amazing!

After State of Grace was finished, we were the last ones to go up, and not to mention to finish the show, and rock it. The song we were going to do was "Can't Stop This Thing We've Started." So this was it, and after that; they would announce the winner of the show and get a record deal with Nelvana Records, an acoustic guitar by Gibson Guitars, and a chance to go on tour for their album once it is out.

"Now or never guys." I said to them, hoping that Viewers of BBA were voting for us, and if we were to lose then I wouldn't stop performing but still make it in the business.

"Let's make a night to remember." Said Tala.

"From January to December." Said Bryan as all of us just looked at him. "What?"

I let out a laugh as I said; "Hey that Rhymes!"

"That would be good for a song right, Kai?" Spencer said.

"For sure." I said giggling as I nodded.

"_Finally, the guys you all find heart-throbs, these boys come from a small town in Canada in Quebec, please give out your final cheer for these guys; THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS!_"

Tala and Spencer ran out first as me and Bryan followed, and there the bright spot light was beaming down on me and the boys, feeling its warmth. The screams from hundreds of girls, shouts from boys and normal cheers from our fans, and it was then when I understood what it felt like to be a rock-star. It was where I knew how Tyson felt every night when he told me about those few years ago, and it was freaking amazing!

"Are you ready Los Angeles?" the crowd was in a roar of shouting and screams, "I said; are you ready Los Angeles?!" Tala picked the guitar strings as Spencer stomped on the kick-drum, and hearing the audience clap along the beat, but it was sad to think that this was our last show.

"_You might stop a hurricane,_

_Might even stop the driving ring,_

_You might have a dozen other guys,_

_If you won't stop, baby, don't even try. _

_I'm goin' one way,_

_Your way,_

_Ooh it's such a strong way,_

_Well, let's make it our way! YEAH!_" I shouted.

"_I can't stop this thing we've started!_

_Yeah! You got to know it's alright! Hey!_

_I can't stop this course we've plotted!_

_Yeah! This thing called love we got it,_

_No place for the broken hearted,_

_I can't stop this thing we've started, no way,_

_I'm goin your way . . .yeah."_

After a few verses and a solo, and Tala adding on another solo as it was the ending part, and with the right timing and structure Spencer banged the drums hard, and I shouted once more into the microphone; "Say it!" Spencer and Tala struck their parts on time, while I held the microphone towards the audience at the same time; "Can't stop it!" the boys hit it again, and then I mouthed the words for the crowd to repeat; "_Can't stop it!_" then we finished the song off with the same style we always did for the other songs. Strumming the guitar as fast as you could, while Spencer was only crashing the Symbols on the drums.

"Ah One! Two! Three! Four!" we resumed the whole song as I put down my guitar and grabbed the microphone and said; "Thank you so much BBA! Well see you sometime later on the road or next year! Thank You!"

While the boys kept playing I walked back to my spot on the stage and smiled at them; "Say it one more time BBA!" Hit, "Can't stop it!"

Then the hit again; "_Can't stop it!_" then we all hit the final note as the whole stage lights went black the same time with the beat. Then the giant spot light from center stage shone on DJ once more.

"That is it BBA!" I heard DJ shout as we exited the stage, "The winner of the BBA will be announced right after this commercial break, don't go anywhere!"

Unfortunately I tripped and fell on Tala as we were in our dressing rooms, and he got up telling me; "Tie your shoe laces!"

The Bryan and Spencer let out a laugh, and it was already time to go back up there were they were going to introduce the bands once more on stage, and announce the winner, but we were told that from Tyson's older brother who participated the year before, but he lost to the Majestics. Alongside Hiro's band that time was; Brooklyn, Ming-Ming and Mystel, and their band name was; "Ming-Ming and Friends."

Walking up near the stairs where we could hear the names being announced and I could tell that Spencer, Bryan and Tala were nerves as hell, also I almost tripped on Tala _as_ we were walking down the hall. Luckily he didn't notice!

We were so nervous at the stairs as we were called last up for the announcement. Hearts were about to be broken, and I was sure mine was about to explode from my chest as we saw the other teams lined up in groups with one big spot light following them, and us, and stood beside Tyson's team. Tyson that smile and wink at me.

". . . We've seen you guys work it all during these past few days, and it has been a real joy to me and the staff at the BBA to be watching you. I'll be honest guys; another year goes by and everywhere you go, you'll always be remembered as the groups who have inspired millions of others to join in on the fun and give it all you've got, even get that joy still of fan girls or boys running up to you for an autograph." I didn't realize DJ was giving a speech to us for the aftermath of the announcement if one of us didn't win the tournament, but the next thing he said I took it into account even if we did or didn't make it. "Remember; it's important to give it all you've got while you still have the chance."

"I'm ready." I muttered to myself.

The lights dimmed into a violet purple as did our spotlights into a neon blue, red and green. Then I saw Mr. Dickenson walk up to DJ with a normal excited glance, and DJ reluctantly took it as he said in the microphone; "I don't mean to sound so personal guys, but I just want to leave this envelope shut and announce you all winners, but these are the rules. . ." DJ smiled at every one of the groups, and lifted up the envelope and pulled out the silver card; "Before I look at this, get ready, 'cause this is going to be a heart attack."

"I'm about to have a heart attack." Tala whispered to me. I let out a small laugh from nervousness, and just smiled nervously bowing my head as DJ said the winner.

"And the winner . . . of the BBA, Battle of the Bands Association . . . IS!" DJ stalled, putting down the silver card, looking at each and every one.

"THE BREAKERS!"

I let out a sigh as pressures exploded from every one, and sighs and screams erupted from the bands and crowds, and when I gathered myself, Tala and the boys, including the whole group of Tyson's gathered in a big group hug.

The group hug broke up as Tyson found his way towards me and gave me a hug, and the fact I was almost given a spinal injury from it, I let out a puffing gasp from my lungs as I was getting an amazing feeling for Tyson and his bands victory.

For him, his dream was beginning to be huge, and the young child-star would be reborn with this record deal, and become as the Hot-Chart-Topper-Teen-Sensation.

**Hiwatari Household – The Present Day**

Kai sat on the sofa with a bunch of stack of papers, and this was his life story of his experience on the BBA, and also how he got famous, plus there was a reporter who was on the verge of losing her job from her position, and the same time Gou was there.

Gou was sitting on the sofa next to Merlyn Gibson of the Time Magazine, and she was going through her audio files since she was having cramps from writing Kai's life story and decided to record them on audio after Kai was finished writing his story from then to the BBA.

Merlyn sat there in complete silence as did Gou, and hit 'stop' on her audio recorder, then gathered everything she bought with her since nine this morning and looked at the time as she was there until it was almost ten O' clock.

"Thank you . . . Mr. Hiwatari." She said.

"Well. Did you enjoy it?" said Kai. Merlyn nodded, and smiled.

"Love it!" she grabbed her purse and gave him a nod; "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she was out the door with a somewhat excited look.

Tucking his son in bed again for the second night, Gou began to ask him the questions of what happened after the BBA was over; "So what did you and Uncle Tyson do after the BBA, Daddy?"

Kai smiled at his son, and stroked his hair; "Well . . ."

**Three Weeks After The BBA**

"So what if I was to give Canadian Idol a try, or at least the X Factor." Kai said as he was talking to Tala on the phone, at the same time he was lying in bed looking at the newly developed photos of the BBA.

"_I don't know man, but at least Tyson is getting his dreams coming true . . . again._"

"Again?"

"_Yeah. Ty's been performing since he was small, and since his tour break ended that time, and his new album wasn't a success. Thanks to his label, this new one he signed up with is a great one."_

Kai nodded in agreement, and spoke into the phone; "True. This one is his best shot." Kai heard a beep come from the phone as another call was coming in. "Hey, Tala, I'll call you back, I got another call coming in."

"_Alright."_

Kai hung up the phone as he let it ring once more, then answered it; "Hello?"

There was a familiar voice on the other end of the line, and Kai though he must have been dreaming; "_Kai? Is Kai there?"_

"It's me, who is this?"

Kai almost shouted in amazement as the person said; "_It's me . . . Tyson_."

"TYSON!" he shouted in amazement, "Oh My God! How you doing, buddy?"

"_Alright, just had a little problem with the band._"

Kai sat up as he asked Tyson what the matter was; "What do you mean?"

"_Hill is being asked to go home with her parents, Daichi gave up on us, and our drummer and the rest of the band quit on us . . .so basically speaking, I'm just Tyson thee Breaker."_

"Damn!" He said kind of shocked, "So what's going to happen after?"

"_Well, the label won't record without a band and we need replacements for the rest."_

"Replacements?" He said kind of shocked, "Well who are you looking for?"

"_Well . . . that's kind of the reason why I called you."_

Kai sat in confusion, "What?"

"_Kai Hiwatari . . . Will you be a Breaker?"_

Kai was speechless, and more likely he had no idea what to say; "I . . . I will!"

"_GREAT!"_

_Later that day, I was on my way back to Ottawa and on a flight to straight to Toronto. And the ones replacing the former Breakers Band; was me, Ray Kon from the White Tigers, Max Tate from the PPB-All-stars, and lastly Hilary convinced her parents she could stay. _

_It was then, Tala, Bryan and Spencer wished me the best of luck as they were going to make it on their own, but Tyson wanted the certain individuals on the ride with him, and he was sure about his decision when he made them phone calls._

_The story is just halfway through, but just a few more weeks and years to go, and you'll see how I got to my point in this story._

**Nelvana Entertainment Inc. / The Studio**

Tyson was in the sound booth as he was singing along to our playing as me and the new boys played his first song to record, and that song was "Knight of the Wind"

"_. . . I'm the Kni-i-i-ight of the Wi-ind."_ The sing finished after multiple tries on the song. I was the first guitar player, Max was the drummer, Ray played bass, and Hilary was on the Keys and second guitar, and man that chick can play a mean set of fingers on that fret board! The same with the piano.

"Alright, guys! That's a wrap!" Said Gus.

Gus was Tyson's recording producer and his editor, and also he's my recording producer for my first album. My song; "Remember" we recorded some weeks ago, but over the time my voice began to mature and yet getting uncontrollable hormones, the next one we were going to record was all the other songs me and my boys done during the BBA; "Run To You" "Lonely Nights" "Cuts Like a Knife" "Summer of '69" "Can't Stop This Thing We've Started" and "There will Never Be Another Tonight" which were now underway since two days ago, and so far this morning we finished "Summer of '69." Which is the third song we done after "Lonely Nights."

Tyson looked at his new band as he looked at Hilary in the back on the Keys. "_Tyson and the Breakers_; is now complete, and in ready to be made published into platinum CD's around the world!"

The sound room was filled with cheers and shouts at Gus as he broke out the Soda Bottle, because we were under age to drink obviously, and tonight off we go!

When Tyson came into our hotel room he had a huge grin on his face as he shouted in delight, holding his new album in his hand as the plastic wrapper was already taken off. I got of my seat as I went up to go and hug him, along with Max and Ray behind as they were stiffing themselves with the room service cart.

"No way! It came in?" Max shouted beyond belief.

Tyson's album had come in after a few weeks of its release. The list consisted of his songs;

_Knight of The Wind_

_Revvin' Up_

_Into The Wind _

_Open Your Heart_

_Never Turn Back_

_His World_

_I Am . . . All Of Me_

_Face The Night – Hardline Cover_

_Watch Me Fly_

_What I'm Made of_

_Is It You_

_Un-Gravitify_

_Live and Learn_

_Fire Woman_

_Live Life_

In order as it was on the back of his CD. The front of the cover was Tyson standing giving a Rock-star pose as the rest of us stood beside him on the cover. The back was me and Tyson acting pretty chummy as Max and Ray held their instruments as the Track Listings were marked beside us. The inside was lyrics and pictures of us posing in random orders, and one picture was all off us in the studio and another on stage in the BBA.

So to say, the inside resembled Shania Twain's Come On Over Album, and yes she was famous now!

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" I said.

"Yeah. Gus also told me we were going to perform the premier of the album."

"What about the Concert Tour?" Max asked.

Tyson looked at Max with the slightest disappointment. "We won't do one after the next one, so Gus says wait after the next album and we start talking Concert tour business."

I looked at Tyson as I said; "So we're going to pull off what Shania Twain done with her second album?"

Tyson nodded, and said; "Yeah, basically."

"Cool."

I sit at the computer thinking what else happened after the release of our second album, but it's such a blur to me I can't think about it! But the next thing however made me laugh since we did plan on touring for the second album, it did remind me about how Shania Twain chose not to tour for her; "Woman In Me" CD and waited for her "Come On Over" CD then began to tour for her Come On Over Tour.

Which reminds me now to a special time when I first asked out a girl on a date. It was not my date though; I just wanted to set her up with Tyson.

**March 18****th****, 1999 – Corel Centre (now ScotiaBank Place)**

"Ok, so you didn't win the radio contest to sing on stage with her, so what? There's always next year!" I said looking at Hilary.

"Yeah, but it's Shania Twain! I'm like her big fan!" she said as we walked in the arena, we were seated in the front section near the center of the silver stage.

"Last week I did not know you were a Shania fan, so I figured I'd take you here!" I simply said.

Finding our seat next to Tyson who was recognized by two or three people sitting in the arena, Hilary smiled at him as we sat down; "Hey Tyson!" she said smiling. Both of us sat together as Hilary sat in between the both of us, Tyson immediately locked eyes with Hilary as they both began to engage in a conversation on why they were here at Shania Twain's concert.

I sit innocently looking at the opening act finish their show with an awesome song, if I remember the name right, "Leahy" pronounced as; 'lay' and 'he.'

Practically jumping out of my seat as the mystery concert opening music played, and hearing bits and pieces from her previous albums as the lights gave colorful and changing lights, but only keeping the stage unlit when the music rise to a stop. Then lighting the audience and stands bright with yellow and orange light, came a very familiar voice, "Are you ready, Ottawa?"

Just hearing that voice made me very excited as Hilary and Tyson screamed in shock and amazement, then the band, fairly visible through the escaping light, played the intro a song then halted; "I said; ARE YOU READY OTTAWA?!" I shouted with the rest of the audience as the intro was played again, white bright sparks raining down from the ceiling brightening the whole arena as a woman about my same height with a nice slim figure, dressed in a sexy tank top showing her belly button, black shiny skinny pants and black boots. Her hair tied up with her brown bangs showing. "Let's go, Ottawa!"

Her guitar player was playing the chords and then the drummer and rest of the band joined in with her song; "Come on!" and then she sang; "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!"

Some seconds later the sparks stopped and the silver stage was lit with blue and purple florescent lights, and coming to the fiddle intro again, "Ahh." Hot-Pink Sparks blew from tiny cylinders duct-taped to the corners and rims of the stage, and leaving pink smoke, due to the lights, flowed through the arena.

The next song of hers was "Honey, I'm Home" and yet again after the guitarist's solo, Shania walked to the center of her stage and sang; "Honey, I'm Home and I had a hard day."

KABOOM! A wall of white sparks blew from the row of cylinders in the rim of the stage as more smoke followed, and she received more screams in her next song, which was from her second CD.

"Come on Ottawa, get your hands up!" she screamed, and the drummer began to hit the drums in rhythm, I knew this song! But I couldn't name it though, just the drumming was so familiar, "I wanna see some hands!" she screamed, clapping along to the rhythm as the drumming continued for a while and then the drummer hit the snare-drum hard then the second guitarist, he was a blond one and the other was a black haired, and played the guitar intro to the song. Right away the whole audience screamed in amazement.

"_I'm looking for a lover who can rev his little engine up, _

_He can have a 55' Chevy or a fancy little pick-up truck,_

_He's got a cool Cadillac and a Jacuzzi in the back, come in,_

_Oh yeah. 'Cause I'm a classy little chassy who's a-huntin' for a heart to win_."

After a verse and chorus or more, the solo came and getting us to clap along again was amazing when I thought she was going to sing after the solo was over, then the band exadurated the song wonderfully, and Shania want to the side and kicked up high in the air a couple of times when they would hit the notes, and both the blond guitarist and other band member with sunglasses assembled beside center-stage and Shania went between where this part was choreographed, "I want a heart-break Harley, a full of steam dream machine." Then 'ugh!' they moved in a way that seemed like something Tala would do.

After "You Win My Love" was finished. "Whose Bed have Your Boots Been Under?" was playing next after Shania asked how everybody was doing, Hilary and Tyson both screamed in delight. Seeing a few people on the side of stage line dancing, and Shania also danced around a bit on stage with the line dancers, and moved back to her place where there was another choreographed part.

Two slow songs, and "Come On Over" passed, and with "Love Gets Me Every Time" "When" and a Medley, with "Home Ain't Where His Heart Is Anymore/The Woman In Me/You've Got a Way" then "That Don't Impress Me Much."

After disappearing and the band played music in G tune, some of the guitarists showing off some awesome skills, and later turned into "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" dressed in a black tank top and black pants with a purple shawl, then after "God Bless The Child" she announced up one of the contest winners for the radio contest, a girl who also got her dreams come true, Avril Lavigne.

Avril sang "What Made You Say That?" while Shania sang back vocals with her. I swear that girl had a real strong voice and was going to make it good like we did, and she was an Angel when she sang!

"You met Avril Lavigne?!" My son exclaimed, considering he was a big fan of hers.

I simply smiled at him, "No, I wished though." Gou's smile dissipated, "But at least Daddy was the first one to see her sing though." That sweet little smile brightened back up as he giggled.

The show finished with such a spectacular ending! Shania finished her song "If You're Not In It For Love (I'm Outta Here!)" and disappeared in a big red drum as the band kept playing and drifted onto a reprise of "Any Man of Mine" then onto "Rock This Country!" where there was probably the most Firework explosions in the end and practically everyone in the from row was covered in Confetti and having the time of their lives! Finally a huge wall of white and colorful sparks exploded out from the stage as the only thing that could be heard at the moment is the amount of screams, with mine too.

Luckily during "Any Man Of Mine" I had her Come on Over CD autographed as she sang and signed a couple of things, and was offered flowers during most of her songs. Which was amazing to see!

When we got back to the Hotel we were staying at, I noticed how well Hilary and Tyson had their night, and I was kind of shocked when Tyson got down on his knees, during "From This Moment On" and asked Hilary to be . . . no not his Wife, we were still too young at the time, but to be his Girl-friend. Hilary accepted.

Now three years has passed! All we did for the rest of those years was just go out on tour with Tyson's latest album; "Tyson and the Breakers" hit the charts, and was the most famous chart-topping teen sensation, and yet we had some ups and downs during those years. But the greatest thing happened in the last year of 2000, a T.V. Producer phoned Tyson, and asked him if he remembered 1997 very well, and he did of course.

This producer went by the name of Takao Aoki, and asked if we could star on the new kids show "Beyblade," and with the permission from my grandfather's invention, the amazing Aoki came up with a perfect story line that was based on our first time at the BBA, and remodeled everything for the show. BBA stood for; BeyBlade Association and the whole ordeal of the Battle of the Bands Association were granted by Mr. Dickenson himself to Takao.

Also the Band Battles which happened between me and Miguel were also documented into Aoki's story, and pretty much, me, Tyson, Max, Ray, Tala, Bryan and Spencer, plus all of the other bands that were in the BBA, were all based for his awesome characters. Even the ones that participated in the year before us and the ones today are following our footsteps in the BBA too.

So to say, the Beyblade show is really just about us, but in the sport of a game that teaches us about the values of friendship and the ups and downs of it too. However since Tyson was with multiple bands, they were named in there as well, except for "Tyson and the Breakers" which was changed to "The Blade-Breakers."

The show was airing and followed the main character, Takao Kinomiya, and his friends; Max Mizuhara, Rey Kon, Daichi Sumeragi, and Kai Hiwatari. Yeah, with me and Daichi's permission and most of the others too, agreed for Takao to use our real names, but when Tyson agreed to use his real name, Takao declined in case of any mix-up with the fans of the show.

Beyblade was really doing well in the box office, and with the time passing by, My first album, and really proud of it; "Kai Hiwatari; This Side of Paradise" was released in October 20th 2001 as a birthday gift. The track listings were;

Remember

Lonely Nights

Cuts Like a Knife

Run To You

Heaven – Live In Slane Castle, Ireland

Summer of 69'

Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

There Will Never Be Another Tonight

Please Forgive Me

The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me

Star

Back To You – Live in Abbey Road Studios

On a Day Like Today

Here I Am

This Side of Paradise

"Heaven" was recorded live as one of Tyson's Opening acts in Ireland, and "Back To You" live with the band in Abbey Road Studios in London, Ontario. "This Side of Paradise" was based off of my life story, and I also re-recorded it in French for fun and released it on iTunes only.

I started touring for it in Tyson's Opening acts every night, and most of my fans also came to see me and Tyson during the whole show and was one of the headlining shows in the industry. Not only had we just started touring. Tyson released another Album the same day as mine, but only an hour apart, and entitled it; "Ride Through Gravity"

It's list going down from;

Paralyzed

Y

Free

Fuel Me

Hey Girl

In The Lead

Bittersweet

In This Moment

Song of Hope

Way It Is, Way It Goes

Everything

It Doesn't Matter

With Me

Only a Night

All The Way

Walking in the Arena of Los Angeles, I looked at the giant black and silver stage as the road crew had finished setting the stage up, and testing the lights and the sound as I was greeted by Tyson and Max waving at me with my guitar on my back, lugging the instrument as I smiled.

Sound check was done, and sitting in a lounge listening to Tyson's first CD, and the song "Live and Learn" was my favorite, and why it was my favorite because of the guitar solo that was in there.

"Hey! You Ready?" Came Tyson's voice. I was sat on the lounge sofa just strumming a guitar just chilling out as I replied.

"Yeah!"

Tyson walked in as he smiled; his blue hair fixed up right as he wore his base-ball cap, dressed in his red hood, black sweat pants, and red high-top shoes, and a white T-shirt under that hoody of his. "Good, 'cause it's time to go up!"

I looked at Tyson as I had my cobalt shark-fins painted on my cheeks, and I was dressed in a vest with torn sleeves, black T-shirt with a design on it, and black faded jeans with my favorite biker boots. Getting up and walking to backstage as the Introduction music was playing in the background.

This tour had its own set list;

Knight of the Wind

Paralyzed

Medley;

.- I Am . . . All of Me

.- With Me

Revvin' Up

Into The Wind

Everything

All The Way

In This Moment

Never Turn Back

Only a Night

Bittersweet

Song of Hope

Watch Me Fly

Open Your Heart

Fuel Me

Un-Gravitify

Face The Night

In The Lead

It Doesn't Matter

Is It You

Fire Woman

Live Life

_encore songs_;

What I'm Made Of

Live and Learn

Between Seven and Eight was a break, and a costume change, and following after Twenty-one me and the boys played music while Tyson went for his costume change and came out with his guitar and sing "Live Life" and then do my two favorite Encore Songs; "What I'm Made Of" and "Live and Learn."

The Music halted as Tyson said softly into the Microphone; "Are you ready to rock, Los Angeles?" the crowd screamed as Max played the fast beat to the intro, and Tyson shouted once more; "Louder! I said; _Are You Ready To Rock, Los Angeles?!_"

Sparks blew from the side as smoke poured from the small vents on the stage as the rest of us ran on stage playing music hard as people recognized it as "Knight of the Wind" and the lights went from blindingly white to simultaneous colors.

"Let's Rock, Los Angeles!"

Los Angeles was the best show since it was our return in the arena since the BBA a few years ago, and yet we've been to L.A. a couple of times in another arena, but this was a different feeling knowing it was our show tonight. The roaring fans shouted "Breakers" as we were on the last song; "Alright Los Angeles!" Tyson shouted as he walked to the center of the stage, without his guitar for now, so it was easy to get the crowd involved more. Tyson didn't need to back me up in this one, I could handle it on my own as there was only one guitar in the track, and I had it under control.

"Here we go!"

Max tapped us in as I strummed the chords the same time as Max hit the kick-drum and snare-drum, crashing the Symbols.

At the end of the song, where the pyro would blow on cue, took a turn for the worst. I never expected this above most of the surprises Barthez gave us and the competing bands that time, but this was by far than that. I walked to the side of the stage, about to hit the note as the sparks blew, but one spark glided out of control and hit one of the light fixtures above me. Seeing the light fixture fall out of it's harness, I jumped to the side trying to dodge it, but didn't realize I jumped off the stage and fell on my back, hitting my head real hard knocking me unconscious, and all I could remember my guitar hit the ground beside be making a loud noise as the guitar neck broke into wooden splinters.

Most of the watching spectators all gasped at my accident as I slowly fell into a world of black, and then . . . it was then I felt myself drift away, waking up as if my whole life was a dream, and reflecting on it as I felt everything I knew and remember all fade and drift into nothing. Like dropping a computer on a hard ground and accidentally wiping the memories clean from its hard drive. . . .

(**A/N;** Hey! Sorry for up-dating so late! I had some homework to do and was too busy and too tired to move around. So for that, I wrote this extra longer chapter for your guys. Lol.

How was that? And what do you think happened to Kai?

Hang in there guys! Almost there! We just got to get to where the summery mentioned, and there we'd have it, but Kai's about to get something, and it will result in his Career being put on the line after an accident. . . Just if you might be wondering; No, Barthez is not behind this Accident.

Oh, if you might have noticed; I wrote out Shania Twain's Concert tour as a little pin-point for you guys to maybe feel more for the story, I hope it worked, and also as a little love note to Shania from me . . . if you get my drift. Lol. But yeah I'm a Shania fan and was inspired by her to sing as a kid, and that part was dedicated to her, and for this little road I'm about to follow myself.

Secondly; to "Feeling Glayish", for making me pick up the guitar and sing publicly, which was due to his awesome fic, and whom he also inspired me musically. Thanks Glay!

And it's thanks to you guys for reading this fic!

Don't go anywhere; there is more to come!)

"Kai Hiwatari" Music performed by _Bryan Adams_

"Tyson and the Breakers" Music performed by _Crush 40_, and _Hardline_ (Tyson's singing voice by Johnny Gioeli)

_**Sneak Peak from Chapter 7**_

From what I know now, I knew I wasn't able to sing or play for Tyson's band ever again, but he refused to let me go, and chose to do my guitar parts while I forced myself to relearn them again.

"After all we've been through, Kai." He said, a tear rolling from his cheek, "I don't want to let you go, you are . . . like my Brother!" . . . .

. . . .

Looking at them in the Hospital, it was like looking at total and complete strangers whom I've never met, and yet they were supposed to be "my friends" and I didn't know any of them . . . .

Tyson looked at me with anxiety. The song was moving to the solo, and Tyson played his guitar as I tried hard to remember everything, and until . . .

"Look, I don't know what to do Tyson!" I cried, the cold breeze playing through my hair. . . .

"What?" I said in complete confusion.

"You're in a Hospital, you hit your head hard, Kai." Said Ray.

"Kai?" I said, "Where am I? Who are you guys? Who am I? And who's Kai?"


	7. The Un-Expecting Thing

**A/N;** Hey guys! Sorry for the very long up-date! Had lots to do at school, and honestly so far this school is so much better than the other I was at. There were the complete racial discretions from other kids and bullies, and some of the students I knew either quit or changed schools. So that's over now, I never felt more at home here lol.

Before I go I guess I'll give you guys an explanation; since I last up-dated you guys, I've been practicing and doing some vocals for the winter. I played on the local radio doing three covers; "I'm Gonna Getcha Good!" by Shania Twain as my opening song, then "Heaven" by Bryan Adams, and finished with "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. Then on Christmas Day I performed with a duet partner from school, "Need You Now" was our song and that night I did a little tribute to my icon who is currently residing in Las Vegas with her new Vegas show "Shania; Still The One." Then for the New Year party I did my cover show entitled on Facebook; "Winter Break" and rocked out acoustically.

Also, I may add, during the whole school work and projects, I also did a last minute gig at the Valentine's Day Dance at the local Hall, and was backed up by the local band! So that was fun and that wasn't too long ago, lol if February 9th was only weeks or ages ago for some of you lol. Not to mention the big three day long black out before Christmas on the supposed "Doomsday" which put a little fright in me for a second and went on my Facebook and was crowded with "Hey! I lived through Dec 21st 2012! Ha ha loser!" type thing lol. So I know I talked too much now, but that's what all that happened! Lol

DISCLAMER! I do not own Beyblade or any of its likeness. Also I do not own Bryan Adams music, nor do I own Crush 40/Hardline music by the same singer Johnny Gioeli (seriously, why isn't he famous? He's an amazing singer!) who's music is being covered by Tyson's character in the previous chapter as I forgot to mention last chapter.

Ok! Let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 7** – The Un-expecting Thing

Waking up in the hospital was one thing, but when I looked up into the bright white lights from my point of view from the ceiling, I didn't know where I was. I closed my eyes since the light was blinding me, and yet I tried to recollect myself, but before I could I heard voices . . . no not in my head, I am not crazy! I heard very familiar voices and opened my eyes when I heard; "He's awake!"

My eyes adjusted in the light as I looked up to a blue headed person, whom yet he seemed familiar, a blond behind him, and a black haired Chinese boy too. "Where am I?" I asked, my ears slowly working once more when I heard the blue haired boy talk.

"You're in a Hospital." He said.

"What?" I said in complete confusion.

"You're in a Hospital; you hit your head hard, Kai." Said the Chinese boy.

"Kai?" I said, "Where am I? Who are you guys? Who am I? And who's Kai?" I said not realizing I blurted out every single word I was thinking in my mind.

The Blonde and Blue ones looked at each other and shuddered in fear. "Oh no."

As if on cue; The doctor walked in due to the Blue haired one pushing the red button while I was waking up. I didn't have a single clue to who these guys were. "Mr. Hiwatari, how are you feeling?"

The Blue haired walked up to the Doctor and muttered something into his ear. "Who are Kai and Mr. Hiwatari?" I asked in some sort of protest.

The Doctor and the Blue haired boy walked back up to my side as the Doctor examined me, asking me all sorts of questions where I only said "Who am I and who are you?" and after the Doctor was finished with the examination, he asked the three boys to walk out of the room to talk, then minutes after I heard some sobbing and panic coming from the other side of the door.

They came back in as I began to worry about the situation. "Mr. Hiwatari," the Doctor said calmly as he could, "You have appeared to have had a major concussion to your head, and a hard one, which resulted in the whipping of your . . . memory."

I had no Idea, I did but it didn't register in my mind; "Come again?"

Doctor Harley repeated what he said; "You have lost your memory, Mr. Hiwatari, it's amnesia."

"Amnesia?" said the Blonde, "Is his memory going to come back?"

Harley shook his head in a negative notion. "I've seen cases like these, where a certain individual experiences something so compelling he experienced once, can jog their memory, but it's a 40% chance of working though."

"You'll think he can still be in the band though?" said the Blonde.

The Doctor sighed as he thoroughly said; "He can never play guitar or sing again."

"But he can relearn it all again, right?" The Blue haired boy said.

"Yes, but the process may be like reliving the experience once more-"

"I have a guitar right here, can he try it?" Said Blue.

The Doctor looked at me, and asked; "Do you feel up to it, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Knowing I was a Mr. Kai Hiwatari, I nodded my head, "Sure, why not." The Blue haired teen handed be the guitar and pulled out another one, which had his name on the case; Tyson Granger. "Thanks . . ."

"Tyson." He said.

"Tyson." I said, repeating the name in my mind.

Tyson pointed to the blond and the Chinese boy, and named them to me; "That's Max, and the other one is Ray." He looked at me with certainty, "They're in our band . . . remember?"

Remember? Somehow that word rang a bell, and that bell turned into what sounded like a note, and then I had a beat in my mind. "Maybe."

Tyson placed his fingers on the guitar neck and showed me the "A" Chord, "E" Chord, and "G" Chord, then the "D" Chord. After two minutes I thought I was going to suck at playing it, but I freaked myself when I quickly changed to the next chord to the next.

"Good one." He said, smiling at me.

While the Doctor watched me relearn the guitar, he continued to watch me to see if there was any sign, and he wrote down what happened on a small note-pad, and circled what he wrote when I quickly changed chords. While trying to place my fingers on the fret-board, I kept thinking about the word; remember.

"Hey Tyson?" he stopped playing and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Does the word; remember, ring a bell to you?"

Tyson smiled, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he let out a stutter; "That was the first song we wrote together when we were kids. We didn't finish it when I moved away, but you managed to complete it when I gave you my songbook."

Really? I thought. Tyson played the A notes and E with the B chord. Singing the song to me, but it didn't jog anything. "I wrote that?" I said in disbelief. Tyson didn't bother to wipe the tears away from his face as he nodded his head.

"Yes you did."

I let out a sigh, wanting to hold Tyson as I wanted to scream to him, for some unknown reason; _I'm here! I'm right here! Don't leave me!_ Which I never knew why I thought that. Now. Looking at them in the Hospital, it was like looking at total and complete strangers whom I've never met, and yet they were supposed to be "my friends" and I didn't know any of them anymore.

* * *

After being discharged from the Hospital a day after, I looked at Tyson as he took me to an Arena where I supposedly lost my memory there after bumping my head. It was a big one, and yet there was a huge black and silver stage platform set up at the end of the arena, but I felt a form of recognition just by looking at the setup. It felt familiar.

"Here it is." Tyson said to me gently, "The Place where it all happened."

We walked to the left side of the stage and saw a small patch of blood, which was from my head wound, or a bleeding nose. Tyson walked to the corner steps leading up to the platform, and picking up something of what seemed to be a sort of destroyed instrument. It was black and white, with the guitar neck completely broken, and strings curled up from the damage. "Was this . . . Mine?" I said hesitantly.

Tyson gave a reluctant nod, "Yeah." Putting the guitar down by the side of us.

I put my hands in my pockets as I had my bandage covering my top head and right eye, then put my hood on to cover my damage, then looked at Tyson; "How long have I had this?" I asked.

Tyson folded his arms flicking his eyes back and forth at my guitar and me; "You wrote a song about it; when you were Ten years old, and when you started your band." He looked at me in the eyes and stepped a little closer to my side; "_Summer of '69_ was written when you joined the BBA, Battle of the Bands Association, and since we met when we were nine years old, I didn't know I inspired you to play guitar and sing in public with your best-friend Tala."

I ran the name Tala I my head, and yet I did not know who this Tala person was, but I am or was supposedly best-friends with Tala; "Hmm." I sighed, listening to Tyson explains who I was in the past, but the more he told me, nothing would seem to light something in my memory. I was still unknown to myself.

"Ok, are you sure nothing comes to mind now?" Tyson asked as he showed me a song-book that had my name on the front with his, and in the book was some old pieces of paper and sheets of old music me and Tyson wrote back in the day, but sadly I shook my head in a negative way. "Every one of our songs is written in here, and most of them belong to you, even the ones on your album."

I looked at Tyson in a frown face; I thought I had something that was important to me. "An Album?" I said in disbelief, "I have a . . . CD?"

Tyson smiled as he put on my CD in the Walk-man, and we were on our way to the bus as the road crews showed up, and giving me apologetic glances, not even know I have amnesia. When Tyson hit play on the CD Walk-man and shoved an ear bud in my ear and blasting the music to full volume, the song was familiar as the name came back into my mind; "Remember?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Tyson said, putting on the next one, "What about this one?"

It was good sounding in the beginning, and then I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Lonely Nights."

After going through the songs as I heard how my voice rises and falls on certain notes, I began humming the tunes when we got on the bus, and then slowly on our way back to the Hotel. "I like _Here I Am_ more, I don't know why, but I like it." I said.

Tyson nodded, giving a smile that was looking hopeful, "This one you said it reminded you of your life story, and why you wanted to be a singer, songwriter and a musician."

"Ok." I said, getting a little excited and expectant to hear how it sounded like.

The song intro played as the second electric guitar was played into a familiar rift, and the beat made my insides turn to mush as my spine tingled in recognition to the song, then there I heard myself singing the first verse.

_Ridin' in the back seat, Nine years old, _

_Starin' out the window counting the highway poles_

_Then I get the thinkin', it don't seem real,_

_I'm flying through the universe in a 69 onze mobile._

Then, I felt something coming over me as I quickly closed my eyes trying to envision what was trying to come back.

* * *

_An older man who looked similar to me in a way, and he looked at me with a big smile and said something I couldn't hear, then he patted my head in comfort, and I looked out my passenger-side window counting; 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 and one by one I would count the highway poles and stick my head out the window as the wind played with my hair. I was happy, laughing out into the wind, sitting back in before I would get cold._

* * *

The lyrics suddenly came rushing back into my mind as I knew the next line, and then I began to sing it out loud;

"_Ridin' in the back-seat, black limo-sine, _

_Starin' out the window at a funeral scene,_

_Then I get the thinkin', it don't seem right,_

_I'm sittin' here safe and sound, and someone I love is gone tonight."_ Then I ran onto a chorus that I didn't know.

* * *

It only being three days until the next show of Tyson and the gangs, I wasn't ready to learn about twenty some songs all in three days, and I still hoped and prayed for my memory to come back to me in time. I tried to play the only song I knew best was my song only; "This Side of Paradise" but so far nothing rang any bells still, and I was still unknown to myself.

"Tyson," I said to him in a depressed tone, "I can't relearn twenty songs in three days. It's impossible!"

I could tell Tyson was giving it his all to get me to remember the songs, but I hated to disappoint my best friend, and he was everything to me which was what my gut feeling told me ever since I woke up. The same feeling was going for Max and Ray.

Suddenly our attention was drawn to the opening door as a beautiful slim and slender brown haired girl walked through it, and her hair stood between the boarders of her shoulders and her neck, her bright brown eyes. "Kai! You're back from the Hospital!" she said, as though she knew me or as though I knew her.

"Ugh . . . yes I am?" I said unsure.

She walked to the sofa near the bed as she put her purse on the coffee table, and sat on the Hotel bed next to me. "So are you able to play for Las Vegas Friday night?"

I looked at Tyson as he gave the girl a warning glance; "Hill," he said dismally, "He lost his memory after the accident."

The color on the girls face drained as she looked at me in panic, "No!" she gasped, "Please tell me you're joking, right?"

Tyson shook his head in a negative way, "I wish I was, Hill."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Your friend and band mate Hilary Tachibana." She said, fighting the verge of tears was known to me, and I felt my heart break even more when her face melted in salty tears.

"Hilary." I said, hoping I remember her name, but the way she looked, I could tell I could never forget who she would be.

"So is there a way to get your memory back?"

"From what we know so far, it'll take a hard hitting memory that means so much to me to jog one thing and trigger a chain of memories back to me fully. Until then, Vegas is screwed." I said.

Personally I was afraid I'd never know myself again, and I was willing to do anything for my memory back, but it was a matter of time I wished I would get it back by Vegas.

"Wait . . ." Tyson said as he looked at me with a great look that seemed familiar with idea, and pointed at me, "Your home town."

I looked Tyson happiness and more wonderment, "Great! But . . ." I stalled, "Where exactly do I live?"

Tyson let out a sigh as he looked at Hilary; "A small town in Canada, Quebec . . . one where you and me first met and never became separable together." I had this gut feeling of angst in it, "Where we wrote our first songs together."

* * *

**Ottawa, Ontario, Canada – The Next Day**

"You sure we'll be able to get my memory back in only one day?" I asked, getting off the plain in the Ottawa airport. Tyson and the band looked astonished at the beauty since it was in the middle of winter. Only walking out with two or three bags of luggage and also having a two hour drive back to my soon to be rediscovered Hometown.

Tyson looked at me with a look of hope, and I was still unsure about the whole idea, but I was pretty more worried about the Vegas Show first. "This little town we're going to is where you started a band with your best-friend Tala, Bryan and Spencer. You also told me your grandfather was the creator of the famous toy that started the best Anime Series called Beyblade."

"Beyblade?"

Tyson pulled out a small circular object that looked like a funnel shape, and was blue with a red, yellow and orange Phoenix on it. "This is Dranzer. He was your blade when we traded ours for keeping a piece of each other to remember us by." I took the blue Beyblade as I felt a small familiar feeling emanating from the small object. I knew it was something meaning to my childhood.

By the time we made it into Maniwaki, the feeling of the sights was overwhelming, I felt as though there was something here that I needed to see with my eyes for it to help me get my memory back. The ride was long enough to put Tyson to sleep, and also the others too, I stayed awake listening to my Album almost amazed that it was me singing in it. Looking through my song book trying to relearn the lyrics to my songs and Tyson's that I managed to keep in there before I lost my memory. I was slowly figuring out who I was, but not remembering anything, but only through the photo's I'd see would try to bring something back into my mind and trying it's best to help me remember.

Passing a Gas-Station near a hard-ware store I felt like home was just around the corner, and coming across a four cross-way leading to a Native reservation, the driver kept driving northwards when we left the opening part of the Native reservation towards town. Over a hill, at which the road would be overlooking the town, I felt that this was home. Seeing a far large brown-reddish building, which was the Hospital stood up to a kind of small mountain on top and marking the other end of town, which was the only thing that stood out to me from the photos.

Not long after going through the streets and over the ups and downs from the roads, which Maniwaki was like a town that lived on some hillsides, we made it over to my place which was near the church up-top of the hill to the east side, and I noticed it was closer to the local school that was just down the hill and across the little river that flowed dividing it in two sections. Sections that reminded me of an apple core; local businesses in the middle mixed with homes and the outer part with just residential homes and other small businesses mixed all over. Before the car parked in front of a house, with a small drive way, we were there.

"Kai!" I heard someone call me. I turn to look as the voice belonged to a red-haired boy, I was sure this was Tala. He came up to me and embraced me in a big hug as I felt unsure what to say to him.

"Umm, Tala! Great to see you buddy!" I lied.

"God, me and the boys missed you! It's no fun when performing without you man." Tala looked at Tyson as he grabbed him into a tight hug, "And _you_," Tyson smiled as he hugged Tala back, "How's the album going?"

Tyson broke free from his airless grip as he gave Tala a look of discouragement; "Great, but . . ." Tyson looked at me and back at the same time while trying to figure out the words; "We had an accident on the tour a couple of nights ago in Los Angeles."

Tala's face dropped as he asked; "What happened? Was it Barthez?"

Tyson shook his head, "No, but thank god it wasn't him, otherwise he would've been lying eight feet under." Making Tala snicker a little.

"But it's supposed to be six feet," Tala corrected in response to his little joke.

"Yeah, but I would've danced on his grave and push him down by two more feet!" Tyson let his smile slip away for a second.

"So what happened in Los Angeles?"

Tyson took a deep breath and sighed loudly; "During one of our songs that night, the last one, the fireworks malfunctioned and exploded hitting a light fixture which made him jump out of the way in reflex and he didn't know he fell of the stage and hit the back of his head hard."

Tala looked at me with wide eyes; "Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked me.

I slightly shook my head and nodded; "Yes, as you can see but the same time, no."

Tala frowned, "Why?"

Tyson and I exchanged glances; "I lost my memory once I woke up in the hospital. I managed to learn who I am and what I do but so far it's like . . ." I tried to search for the right words to say; "When you dream you're a guitar god when you actually wake up, and realizing it was only a dream. I felt like my whole life was a dream but I forgot what I dreamed of."

Tala was obviously taking this all in slowly, and it was hard for him to process this. "So you remember nothing at all?"

I shook my head disappointingly, "Nothing," I said, "I didn't even know who you were, until now."

* * *

By the time it was passed half an hour. Two other boys showed up at the Hiwatari house hold. Both of them brought photo albums and their instruments, like drum sticks and a bass, which these guys must have been part of my old band I was in a long time ago. The one who constantly wore a hat was named Spencer and the other who was white lilac like hair was Bryan, which was his hair color that he always colored since eight years old. Shortly after their arrival, Tyson and Tala informed the boys about my condition.

"Seriously?" Spencer said in shock, and a tone that sounded like denial.

"Not a single thing?" Bryan gasped.

I shook my head in disappointment and looked at Tyson; "It's like losing your memory in a video game. I remember only a few things that happened here and there."

"Really?" said Spencer.

"Yeah."

Tyson sighed as he walked outside into the backside of the porch, and stood by the steps into the setting sun, then saw him sit on the step and tilted his head into the palms of his hands. I could tell he was disheartened by what had happened to me.

I got up and left Tala, Spencer, Bryan and the breakers sit and talk with each other, letting them get to know one another, talking about something about the BBA Tournament. That's when the name "Battle of the Bands Associations" came into my mind and then I see visions of a giant stage similar to the one Tyson and I was on that night, and seeing some faces and people that felt familiar somehow.

I stopped having the visions as I walked out into the porch were I heard a sob come from Tyson. I approached him silently as I sat next to him quietly. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up as he dried his tears, knowing it was too late to pretend he wasn't crying. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok," I said calmly, rubbing his back and shoulder smoothly.

"It's just that . . . After all we've been through, Kai." He said, a tear rolling from his cheek, "I don't want to let you go, you are . . . like my Brother!" he buried his face in his hands again.

I sat in shock. I didn't know we were really close to each other for a long time, and the fact us being like brothers made my heart melt.

"I just want you back!" he cried as he grabbed me and locked me into a hug.

I hugged him back. Swearing to myself to come back to him.

For about an hour of sitting out there, and this time with our instruments, Tyson retaught me everything we needed for the Vegas show in a few days from now. For me it was kind of easy, but due to the amount of songs we do every night, I was sure we were never going to figure all thirty some songs for Vegas. Knowing I was the opening act for his shows, and I was said to do about fifteen songs every night from my album, and later I do thirteen after the first leg of the shows.

"Tyson, I don't think this is going to work." I said as my fingers started to hurt from playing a few hours straight and my fingers were indented with my guitar strings. It hurt a lot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be ready once we get there." He said. I could tell he was lying and trying to cover up his sad emotion.

"No it's not!" I said bitterly, my emotions were coming through and breaking me down a bit.

"Kai, if we just keep practicing we'll be back and better enough for the Vegas show!"

"Look, I don't know what to do Tyson!" I cried, the cold breeze playing through my hair.

From what I know now, I knew I wasn't able to sing or play for Tyson's band ever again, but he refused to let me go, and chose to do my guitar parts while I forced myself to relearn them again. It was a hard process but it was worth it, and I was willing myself to try it again, but after I re-mastered some songs, something gave away in me.

* * *

The next morning of waking up in my room at home, The Blitzkrieg boys were camped in my room with The Breakers. I was about to say good morning to Tyson as he was lightly strumming the electric guitar while not to wake the others, but as soon as I tried to speak, my voice was gone. Only a mangled cry for Tyson's name was only heard, and he looked at me in response, "Kai?" Tyson put the guitar back on its stand, and came to sit by my side, "Are you ok?" he whispered.

I tried to clear my throat thinking I had flam stuck in my throat, and tried to speak again, but nothing came out except for a whisper.

"No!" he gasped, "How did you lose your voice?" he asked.

I looked to my side of my bed and opened my laptop, which was a gift from my Grandfather from last night, then opened up my writing office and wrote on it. "I think I lost my voice when we were outside for too long." I typed.

"You should've wore your sweater yesterday, you must've gotten a cold from last night." He said, thinking of a way to quickly get my voice back, "Oh!" he gasped, "Try not speaking for a whole day until tomorrow." He said.

"But what about the Vegas show?" I typed frantically.

Tyson smiled; "Don't worry, I've got an idea." He said as he leaned in and whispered his Idea to my ear.

* * *

(**A/N;** There we go! But wait! We're not done! There's more, and the Vegas show is going to be taking place at the very spot where my icon/idol is at the moment, yes, Caesars Palace Coliseum!

On a little side note, lol and I know you might be getting sick of me mentioning it but; currently residing there at the moment is my icon/idol Shania Twain where she is doing her _own_ Vegas show entitled; "Shania; Still The One." So it is just a little pointer at where this next chapter is going to be located. Lol

Once more; Dedicated to Bryan Adams for the inspiring song This Side of Paradise, to Feeling Glayish for _his _inspiring story (Oh please dude, I'm dying for the up-date!) "Tyson to a Different Tune" and also for you guys for holding on to this story. Also! While I was finalizing the chapter, my friend, who I mentioned earlier in Chapter 1 that the scene was based on how we met, this story is also dedicated to him alongside Bryan Adams, Glay and you guys; Buford.

Kai Hiwatari music voiced/performed by Bryan Adams

Tyson Granger music voiced/performed by Johnny Gioeli (Crush 40/Hardline/Axel Rudi Pell)

MORE TO COME ON - Kai Hiwatari; This Side of Paradise! )


	8. The Vegas Show

**A/N;** Hey guys! I told you I'd have this chapter up! So some of you guys must have had a fun March Break or in some cases Spring Break, maybe some of you are just getting settled into your break! So I've had some time to write this while in the comfort of my bedroom listening to Shania Twain's songs.

DISCLAIMER – I own nothing depicted in this fic!

Kai Hiwatari Music voiced by Bryan Adams

Tyson Granger Music voiced by Johnny Gioeli (Crush 40/Hardline/Axel Rudi Pell)

**Chapter 8** – The Vegas Show

**Las Vegas, Nevada – 7: 23pm**

LEAVING HOME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING WAS HARD, but when Tala and the boys heard, Tala tagged along with us, and so did the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. I was comfortable to have them around, since knowing they were a big part of my life, Tyson paid for their plane tickets to be here. He was really worried about me and my condition with my voice.

My tension was nerve racking. Even though I was always excited to go on stage and perform, but this felt like my first performance in his concert when he told me of it, and I was shivering in fear. I walked up and I was surprised at who was all there on stage with me. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Hilary; Hilary gave me a look of confidence and anxiety, and Tala and the boys instantly played the first song which I heard was "Can't Stop This Thing We've Started."

Tala picked the intro as I walked up to my spot in the spotlight and grabbed my replacement guitar, and opened my mouth to; "_Yea-ah_!" Spencer and Bryan kicked in as I began to strum my guitar strings. "_Baby! I'm comin' to get ya!_"

I looked at Tyson who was ready for the stage and was hiding behind the curtain away from the audience's eye, and pointed at the sound booth behind the big screen of the stage. It was Caesars Palace after all. The production was massive, bigger than it was during Tyson's nights and my nights.

After going through the new set list;

Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

Summer of '69

Lonely Nights

On a Day Like Today

This Side of Paradise

Here I Am

Cuts Like a Knife

Heaven

Run To You

The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me

There Will Never Be Another Tonight

Back To You

At the end of the show, the band hit the Am note hard, F note, then finished with the C note as the crowd screamed in delight.

I ran off stage in time as the screen displayed Tyson's name with the Breakers. Seeing him give me a big hug, even though my voice never came back since yesterday, I looked at him; "I told you it worked!" he said, "I told you lip syncing your part was a good idea, and what can I say." he said.

I pulled out my new phone Voltaire gave me on my return, and quickly text on an open page; "Great. But what about my guitar parts in your show?" I showed him my phone.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered too!" he said, "I'll do some of it and let you jam out to the parts you know, and for the ones we can't do let you fake-jam!" he said.

I text; "Ok! Sounds great!"

X

The plan was going in motion, and Tala, Bryan and Spencer stood backstage watching from behind the curtain, and Max, Ray and Hilary went on their spots as I followed Hilary. I stood on the right side of the stage, in the audiences point of view, and Ray stood opposite of me, Max was on a higher platform about two feet high with his drums and Hilary was on the same equal platform opposite of him. Of course, Hilary was behind me.

The big red curtain was closed as dim light shone on stage just enough for us to see where we are, but not too bright to be seen through the thick velvet curtain.

I looked at the laminated set list of what Tyson was going to perform tonight; and it was about 18 songs on the list. Such as;

Tyson and the Breakers

"Only a Night" Tour

Leg 2

Set List

Medley;

We Will Rock You

His World

I Am . . . All of Me

With Me

Paralyzed

Revvin' Up

Fuel Me

Interlude – "Never Turn Back" interlude

Never Turn Back

Watch Me Fly

Everything

Only a Night

Interlude – "Kai's Theme – Beyblade"

In The Lead

Knight Of The Wind

What I'm Made Of

Interlude – "Song of Hope" Interlude

Song of Hope

Bittersweat

In This Moment

Fire Woman

Interlude – "Is it You" – Interlude

Is It You

Interlude – "Face The Night" interlude

Face The Night

Encore;

Live and Learn

Tyson walked to the side of the stage on Ray's side, and stood by with his microphone, the four of us stood our positions, and I was really nervous; my hands were sweaty, feet were cold, butterflies in my stomach. This was like a compelling feeling for me; I wasn't focused on my memory for tonight nor was I focused on my voice. I was morally focused on Tyson and his big night, and I was doing this for him.

It was 9; 00pm on the dot and Max started hitting the kick drum twice a beat then the snare drum. Almost like the beat of Shania's "Honey, I'm Home." The curtain slowly began to open up as the lights blacked out. Open pitch black stage was only seen, and lights were pointed in the audience trying to blind out the stage. Then Tyson's voice rang in the amps; "Are you ready to rock Las Vegas?"

Tyson came walking out in black baggy pants, white T-shirt and a black jean vest, and wearing his Brother's hat. Also black biker boots he borrowed off of me. "Hey!"

Me and Ray walked to the front of the stage putting out hands up in the air and clapping along to the snare drum. "Sing it with me! We will we will _Rock You!_"

The first part of the medley was just Tyson singing the first half only with Max hitting the kick and snare drums. Then later, I knew this part from ear suddenly; then plucked the second and third thin strings, and receiving a look from Tyson. I looked at him back.

"In this world! Life is strong! In this world! Life's an open book! In this world! Never fear the fall!"

Then later Tyson picked up his guitar and picked the solo for His World, and later we then jumped to I Am . . . All of Me with the audience clapping along more. I knew this part also.

"_One! Two! Three! Go! Hey! _Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery, step inside, and come along for a ride! Do you see all of me? I captured you and set you free, I am all and I am all of me!"

Tyson and I hit the right notes, and those ones came back to me, I don't know how though, but I don't know why the notes for my part of the show didn't come back to me, but then I realized I was trying to hard to bring myself back and my memories with my performance and was thinking to hard about it, but in Tyson's show, I just let myself focus on his show and then it came back to me in bits, but the people in the sound booth still dubbed over my missing parts as I gave them a secret signal, which was simply looking and nodding at them.

I looked at them in the sound booth and shook my head in a negative stance, and then I remembered this next part in the song. With Me came next as I picked the intro, then Tyson shouted in the microphone; "With me!"

I played the solo quite well, but was a little rusty. It was like slowly coming back to me.

"My eyes . . . are filled with curiosity . . . you think . . . that you have power over me, but in this life! There's no room for you and me! _So!_ Turn away or _take this day with meeeee! Hey! Take this day with me!"_ The Medley was over.

Tyson bowed and walked to the middle between Max and Hilary's platform, and punched his head forwards as I fake played the intro, and then he quickly took a sip of his bottled water that was by the stands. Then walked back into the spot light.

Song three and I took a look at Tyson knowing I practiced this song after being discharged from the hospital that day. Max crashed the symbols in beat, and I played the intro to Revvin' Up as Tyson looked at me, "You remember this?" he said teasingly. I laughed away from the microphone.

"Revvin' up! You can listen to this aggressive howlin' roar! Burnin' up! You can see fire in the night too fast for you! I'm wild at heart, don't push me _over the edge!_ Hey!" I played the guitar solo for a bit, then Tyson done the second part of the solo which was choreographed every night. Then I finished off with the third part of the solo, and then Tyson repeated the chorus atleast twice and then finished the song.

Song four I had hard times with, and left it to the sound booth. Turning down my volume on my guitar.

I had no problem with song five. After Hilary's piano interlude, and Tyson's dress change, I played the guitar with no problem as I played the notes so suddenly I was almost watching myself do the rifts.

Tyson came out with his microphone, dressed in the same white T-shirt and with his favorite red hoody he wore in the BBA, which I suddenly remember seeing just by looking at his apparel. Blue jeans and his red shoes and still with his brother's hat.

X

_"You?! After all this time, it's you? I can't believe it's you! It's been so long and now you show up? Here?!" Tyson exclaimed as his voice cracked in happiness and sadness of his long lost brother, "I've missed you!"_

_Jin looked at his little brother; "Tyson!"_

_Running into his brother's arms as they embraced in a tight hug, with tears running down both of their faces, "Hiro!"_

_X_

I looked at him as I remember that scene back at the BBA just right. I was hoping it was going to come back all in one shot tonight, but this feeling I'm feeling on stage at the moment in quite compelling, but I was waiting for it to come.

"It's been a long rough road, and I'm finally here, I move an inch forward, it feels like a year. Everything I feel seems so unreal, is it true? Is it true?" Tyson sang.

X

The next song Max only started with only a beats from the kick drum, and waiting for a few seconds as Tyson readied his guitar, I barely knew this one and according to the list was, Watch Me Fly, and I slowly began to remember the little pieces of it, but the next song also slowly came back to me, only this time in bits and pieces. I picked the intro with my guitar pick and then hit the chords as Max crashed the symbols and kick drum.

A verse later came the chorus; "Cause you're everything I want, you got everything I need. I can't get over you, no matter what I do! You're everything to me! There's a message in your eyes! Like it's telling me your mind! I know you wanna stay, I can't let you slip away! You're everything, Yeah!"

The solo for song seven; Everything. It came to me due to the movement of the song and how Tyson's voice gave me back the part of the solo. I played it, and at the same time I was getting furious about my memory.

Song eight, Only a Night, was partially coming and going, and the interlude to my Beyblade character was next as an interlude, and it was used in the Bey battle scene with me and Max's character in an episode I watched during the flight to Vegas.

Then song nine, In The Lead, didn't bring anything back. However, ten came back easily as Tyson picked the intro, but eleven, What I'm Made Of, I practiced and already knew that one.

Then there was another interlude. Hilary played the piano again, and I randomly played a guitar interlude that matched the tune and later when Tyson came back in blue shorts with patterns of white and red, blue and white shoes, and blue hoody matching his shorts. I loved this next one so much I was also practicing this one, Song Of Hope, and Max then chipped in with the beats.

"Lend me your hand . . . lend me your voice! . . . lend me your ears to hear the silence in the noise! Shine down on me . . . shine down on you! . . . just lean on faith the greater things than this can do!"

Playing my solo, it was really easy for me too.

Later, the next one was also great. This one only came back to me, but this one I only had two rifts, and Tyson played the whole rhythm in it. Bittersweet, it was called.

"I remember the last time that we touched . . . wishing there'd be another night so much . . . Bittersweet feeling inside . . . my body knew the truth it didn't matter . . . I still was with you!"

X

Fire Woman, song fifteen, I remembered that one since my over-dubbed part brought that intro back and the solo with it, but it was just those two.

"Fire! Smoke, she is a risin'! smokes like a lightning _baby!_"

Playing the intro was smooth, and Tyson put his guitar to the side of his body as he took the mic and walked to the side near Ray, and put a foot on the speaker, singing, and then hooked it back on the stand as he played a different solo, then put his guitar back to the side and sang again with the mic in his hand.

"Burn it out! Shake it baby! gotta have that money! I say; stand down front of me, stay, stand down front of me, stay, stand down, stand down . . . _Fire Woman!"_

I was shaking with emotions now, and we were down to three more songs and then the show would be over!

Is It You, was next and then this next part of the song. I knew the intro only, then let them over-dub me, and looked at Tyson as he called Hilary to the side of him. We played the interlude as Tyson brought her in the spot light. "I've wanted to ask you something for the longest while, Hill."

My guts turned to mush, I felt a suddenly rush of happiness escape me as I knew what Tyson was going to do.

Tyson got down on one knee, and pulled out a small dark blue velvet box, and opened it to a silver diamond ring nestled in white satin cushions. "Hilary Tachibana . . . like the seventh song we've done and what the lyrics say, _Cause you're everything I want, you got everything I need. I can't get over you, no matter what I do! You're everything to me! There's a message in your eyes! Like it's telling me your mind! I know you wanna stay, I can't let you slip away! You're everything_ . . . Hilary Tachibana, will you have the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" he said with a big smile on his face.

Hilary held her hands to her cheeks, face flushing red with emotion, she said into his microphone; "I do!"

Receiving a small laugh from the audience; I played the intro once more, and then both assembled into a dance, and the same time, Tyson sang to her, looking in her eyes. This was so compelling to me and to the audience and the whole band. I simply thought he put this interlude in for another dress change, but it was the purpose to Hilary.

(A/N; Listen to the song; "Is It You" by Crush 40, and watch this scene unfold! Take this time to do it now! Xoxo)

While I'm landed at this part of the Vegas show, let me explain the whole performance of this song; Tyson began the slow dance with Hilary, and the same time holding the microphone, sang to her looking in her eyes. It was a deep passion.

"_Here I stand, right before you,_

_Feeling like a million words._

_There you are, right before me,_

_And not a sound can be heard."_

Then we went to the next verse.

"_When I think to myself,_

_What am I trying to see?_

_Am I going Out of my mind?"_

"_Something so right, but you can barely see it. _

_Open close at every door!_" then quickly going to the chorus.

"_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it everything we've meant to be?_

_Is it here? Is it no-o-o-ow?_

_Then only we can feel somehow,_

_Is it you . . .oh-oh woah is it you." _I knew the guitar part to this obviously, and then I continued to play the guitar rift as Tyson spoke quick before the next verse.

"Hilary, everything I want and love is right here in my arms, and I'm dancing with my everything. You are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life right beside you as your husband and you as my wife, I love you!" he said, then shifted back to singing.

"_And we take, every moment,_

_Tryin' to feel who is who,_

_And there you are, right before me,_

_Stuck inside what to do."_ I strummed, looking at them dance back anf forth.

"_When I think to myself, are we tryin' to love?_

_Love shouldn't be tryin' at all!_

_Something so right, but you can barely see it,_

_Open n' close at every door!"_ We went back to the chorus.

"_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it everything we've meant to be?_

_Is it here? Is it no-o-o-ow?_

_Then only we can feel somehow,_

_Is it you . . .oh-oh woah is it you."_ I walked to the forwards near the spotlight, and started plucking the strings putting vibes in the song, but there was a little part of the solo I almost messed up, but thankfully I recovered quick by sliding my finger to the right note.

"_I'm hanging on, to every word,_

_To every word you say_

_When it's takin' me over, over and over,_

_And then it starts over again!" _ Me and Ray hitting the back vocals; "Yeah!" then Tyson sang the chorus once more again.

"_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it Heaven and we're meant to be?_

_Is it here? Is it no-o-o-ow?_

_Then only we can feel somehow,_

_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it everything we've meant to be?_

_Is it here? Is it no-o-o-ow?_

_Then only we can feel somehow,_

_Is it you . . .oh-oh woah is it you."_

Tyson finished the vocal part as both he and Hilary continued to slow dance, and hand in hand, they both continued to look lovingly into each other's eyes. I was happy for them. Then after the music was about to stop, Max, Ray and I slowed the song to a halt as we exadurated the G note until it faded away. While we were exadurating the G note, Tyson and Hilary locked into a kiss as the lights dimmed down.

X

Thirty seconds passed. The crowd gave Tyson and Hilary a standing ovation, and Hilary retreated back to her Piano station, then we slowly done another interlude to the next song that was on the new set list, and it was called; Face The Night.

Hilary played a few minor notes, making the mood seem sad a bit, and then shifted to normal notes then major notes adding a little angst then about another thirty second later and a minute. Hilary held onto a minor note. I put the guitar distortion to clean with a bit of distortion, and then plucked the strings once more in a minor chord. I looked to the side of me, and there he was, in a black and Silver outfit, black and white shoes, black jeans with silver stripes to the sides like track pants. His shirt was black, and his vest was black with silver designs on it and on the back.

To the audience. They didn't see him, but we saw him, and then he slowly walked into the blue and purple lights, but the closer he gotten, Max slowly tapped the symbols making them sound like they're fading in. kicking the kick drum and hitting the symbols at the same time, Tyson sang the lyrics.

"Remember when . . . our love was strong? Through the toughest times, when nothin' could go wrong! . . . Now I'm gone, and the 'we' who's turned on and on.

"In the hopes of a dream, yeah. Came from a so-o-o-ong!" coming on the the bridge of the song.

"When nothing in this world makes me feel like you do, no matter what life could bring me, when I brought me right back to _you!_"

Then quickly changed to the chorus.

"I won't let you _face the night_ alone, _Wo-ah!_" he put a lot of emotion to the song, and he was giving it all his might; "Easy come, never easy _Go-o-o-o!_ I won't let you face the night alone. . . . I'm coming back! Yeah!"

Since i was almost near the guitar solo, I had to think quickly. The guys in sound booth didn't have the recorded track, and I had to think of something quick, I didn't know the solo of this song, but I managed as I plucked any note and string and trying to match it up with the tone. I survived!

Tyson looked at me with a sweat coming down all over his face. Smiling at me; He winked.

Then after a few more lyrics, I made the guitar just cry out the ending a bit, and my part was done. Max made the symbols fade out and Hilary played the piano in minor notes again and it was like reversing the song. The audience loved it, and they were going berserk over the song.

X

It was the last song, and Tyson walked up to the center front of the stage and glared at the audience; "Can you feel it!?" the audience roared loudly. "Can you feel the night burn!?"

I wasn't ready for the song, and looked at the sound booth guys as I turned my volume on my guitar down, and let them handle my guitar parts. Tyson looked at me as he walked near my side and grabbed my second guitar, and hocked himself in, and said away from his mic; "I've got it!"

Hilary pushed a few keys making the techno intro sound. The audience roared even more, Max crashed a symbol counting us in, "One! Two! One-Two-Three-Four!"

The music blared through the speakers and I fake played as Tyson played the real thing, but I felt better fake playing with him. The audience began to clap in rhythmic beats. Then Tyson began to sing the last song.

"Can you fee-e-e-e-el life . . . movin' through your mind? Oh! Looks like you came back for more!"

All of us; "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

"But you can't hardly swallow! Your fears and pain! When you can't help but follow! It put's you right back where you came!"

Tyson made the guitar roar.

"LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! LIVE AN LEARN! From the works of yesterday! LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you borrow! LIVE AND LEARN! You may never find your way!" Tyson played a few rifts. Then onto another verse.

"Can you feel life, just tangle you up inside? Yeah! Now you're faced down on the floor! Ho-oh-Woah!" I walked up near my guitar stand near Hilary's station, and I stood a bit away from the spot light.

"But you can't save your sorrows! You've paid in tra-a-aid! When you can't help but follow! It puts you right back where you came!"

Tyson made the guitar sound waddle, and back onto the chorus. It wasn't long until I'd have to go back into the spot light to fake my solo. I was already pumping with more energy than I was during the whole show and I realized how much I was in love with this song. Tyson even told me I couldn't stop talking about how much I loved this song, and I was mainly being told about the solo too.

Then it hit me. All of it. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming sensation engulf me, and I suddenly felt everything in my life come rushing back to me like there was no tomorrow, and I saw everything right down from my seventh birthday, my first guitar, me and Tyson meeting each other for the first time, the BBA, our ups and downs in the Championships, my first record deal, and everything and every little single detail. My memory was recovered.

However, we weren't done yet. Tyson was in trouble, again, and his guitar string snapped making a loud thump, then I quickly chipped in and remember playing the solo like I did the night before my accident. I ran while playing and jumped in the spot light on Tyson's far left and started picking the strings, instead of plucking them, and waddled my pick on the fat and thin strings and made better sound than I did with the other songs.

Tyson saw me. He was in shock, and he let out a big smile and put his guitar down by the side, and just grabbed the wireless microphone, and sang instead; "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

I slid my fingers left and right on the fret board, and danced them in rhythmic pattern, and Tyson put his hands around my shoulders as I danced my fingers left and right going over the board. Then finalized my solo with a huge strum to the whole chords.

I spent the whole time with Tyson sharing the spot light as we danced around the stage, and I wasn't focused on anything except me and him. The feeling I had told me that I missed him so much, and wanted to get this song over with and pull him into a big hug.

"Live and learn!" he shouted.

Then we went to the center of the stage as we would hit our finale ending with crashes on the drums and sparks, and lights changing multiples of colors. Then we hit it like; 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 then bang! Let the ending be exadurated for a while as sparks blew from left and right and up and down from the stage and Max crashed his sticks on the snare, big, medium, small and both with the kick drum and all of us hit the last note as he hit the symbols and kick drum at the same time, and then sparks exploded from the stage with confetti raining from the ceiling.

I let my guitar slid to the side of me, and let Tyson run into my arms and embrace in a hug as the rest of the band joined in. The whole band was shocked at how my memory recovery was.

We broke from the hug as Tyson held the microphone to his mouth; "Woah! Before we close curtain, I've got to tell you all something!" he said, the curtain waving from somebody pulling the rope. "Four days ago, in our latest gig in Los Angeles. We had an accident, and some of you guys here might have been there. We all seen Kai hit his head hard when he fell off the stage from technical difficulties, and after that time, he lost his entire memory in the process." The audience murmured, "But as we witnessed tonight in this coliseum, Kai Hiwatari managed to regain his memory!" applause arouse from the crowd, and I felt more at ease, once thinking I wasn't going to pull off such an awesome song, and yet I did.

I looked at Tyson, almost forgetting about my lost voice. I tried to speak, and to my avail, it also came back . . . partially.

"How about we do two more since my memories are back now?" I asked him. People hearing me from Tyson's microphone and mine, cheering the idea on.

Tyson had a bright smile on his face; "Well what can I say . . ." Tyson said. Using the same pick up line like he did in this song like any other show, "_It doesn't matter!_" he chimed.

(A/N; listen to the 4 minute long version to this song, type in the following words on YouTube or simply copy and paste; "Ted Polley and Tony Harnell It Doesn't Matter" and select any video that has at least 4 minutes to the video. I just thought this song suits this part of the story! Lol.)

Max hit the drums and symbols together as I slid my fingers on the guitar neck as I played the song, and dancing my fingers to a rift to the song. Then later Tyson began to sing as me and him began to walk about the stage and interact with the people; "Woaaaahhh Yeah!"

I slid my figners near the middle of the neck matching the tone as he sang;

"Well I don't show off, don't criticize,

I'm just livin' by my own feelings,

And I won't give in, won't compromise!

'Cause I just only have a steadfast heart of gold!" then we went onto the next verse.

"I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough,

But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word,

Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason!

I've got my way, my own waa-a-a-y yeah!" I picked a few more strings going into the chorus.

"It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight!

There is no way I will run away from _all_ of my fights!

Long as the voice inside me says Go! I will _always keep on runnin'!_

There is no way to stop me from goin to the _ve-e-e-ry top!_

It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right!" I played as the part of the harmony was coming, and then we moved to another side of the stage.

"Well I don't look back, I don't need to

Time won't wait and I got so much to do!" the we quickly changed.

"Where do I stop, now it's all a blur and so unclear!

Well I don't know but I can't be wrong!" I slip my finger up the third thinnest string and played around.

"This fight is not for anybody this is _purely for myse-elf!_

There is no way I'm gonna give up 'till the _ve-e-e-ry end!_

I can't tell what is wrong and what is right I've _got to find the answer! _

But until I do there's no way I will ever give up!

Place all your bets on what you think is _right_!" I walked to the very front of the stage as I moved onto the solo with very impressive timing, and there I stood, picking the solo with all my heart and might. Second to Tyson, this was the best moment I've felt since the release of my first album.

I continued to pick the solo as the audience cheered and screamed in support. This was over whelming I shouted; Hey! And then came to the final part of the solo, and then Tyson would walk behind to the side of me and sing the rest of the lyrics.

"It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight!

There is no way I will run away from _all_ of my fights!

Long as the voice inside me says Go! I will _always keep on runnin'!_

There is no way to stop me from goin to the _ve-e-e-ry top!_

It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right! _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ohhhhh!"_

Tyson shouted in harmony to the ending as I fiddled my fingers on the fret boards as I picked constantly, and Max slapped all of the drums with his sticks as we made a final finish.

X

(**A/N**; That is it for now! Two more Chapters to go! Hang in there we're almost there! The next chapter would've been the last on, but then I thought I should give you guys Kai's show at the Tenth Chapter.

Any one of you guys wants a request of Kai's Songs? Best request them now so I can build up the set list for Kais' show.

So this fic is dedicated to a few number of people; One; to Bryan Adams for the awesome song "This Side of Paradise." Two; To FeelingGlayish for his inspiring Fanfic for Beyblade, which also Inspired me to pick up the guitar and sing in public also, and for inspiring this fic too. Three; You guys, for being such good readers and Beyblade fans, and for sticking by this story with me, thank you so much! Four; For PrincessAnime08 for being a devoted fan and for the most reviews! Thanks girl! Lol Five! To Johnny Gioeli for his awesome voice, which inspired Tyson's voice, and his songs from Hardline, Crush 40 and Axel Rudi Pell.

Oh! Before you guys Go! Let's at least finish the Vegas Show! Type in; "Crush 40 – Live Life." On your second Window on YouTube, and listen along to these lyrics! And Glay, This last song is especially for you bro! Lol . )

X

Tyson walked to the side of the stage as he picked up his blue and white guitar. Slung it over his shoulder, the same time Hilary played the piano on a violin tone, and I picked the intro as this song sounded slow, and the last one, the final Encore of the show, was "Live Life."

Max hit the kick drum and the symbols in the same perfect timing and continued to put a little speed in the song, just enough speed like a walking speed. Ray was having fun jamming on the bass like usual. Tyson was strumming the chords with the rhythm. Max was tapping away with the drums. Hilary, freshly engaged, and was playing happily with the piano keys. I, for one, was having the time of my life, and knew that everything was going to be alright now.

So the song goes as Tyson began to sing;

_Take a look inside your heart_

_What seems fair today_

_Tomorrow it may not_

_Just walk on a journey_

_Don't stop reachin' high_

_Don't let the time pass you by_

_So many ways that you can try to forget_

_So many ways you'll find, wake up to regret_

_Oh!_

_Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, don't lose sight_

_Feeling life erode_

_Is one thing new on every turn_

_But there are lessons to learn_

_Take a look inside your heart_

_What once seemed impossible_

_Today is not_

_So many ways that you can try to forget_

_So many ways you'll find, wake up to regret_

_Oh!_

_Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, don't lose sight_

_Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go_

_Can't imagine, can't imagine_

_Making it on your own?_

_You got it inside, you got it inside of you_

_So let it out_

_Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, don't lose sight_

_Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know_

_Hold on, hold tight_

_Don't let go, just live life!_

The song sounded like it was finishing as the audience stood up applauding and cheering in a roar. Then. I picked the guitar as Tyson put his down by the side of him, then the music resumed as Tyson took the microphone from it's harness.

"Thank you so much everybody for comin' out! You guys have been great!" he said, music still playing; "Give it up the band! Max! Ray! Hilary! And Kai!" he said pointing and smiling at me. All five of us having the time of our lives at the moment.

Tyson nodded for me to walk by his side, and then we stood in the spot light, then we both sang the last note; "Live Life!"

X

A/N; Still to come! Kai reflects back on everything he has accomplished. How he met his wife, and the release of his second album!

Tyson Kinomiya Granger;

I had a fun break watching a LipSync competition at the school Gymnasium, and it was a great turn out, but I also did a last minute thing for a talent show that was this past Saturday, on the 9th, with my sister, me on the guitar and her on the Hand Drum and the both of us singing a Medley of Keith Secola's "Indian Car" and Buffy Saint Marie's "Darling Don't Cry." Sadly we came in third place, and some of my friends and relatives said; "You should've came first prize!" we were beat by a LipSync act in the family category, and the third performer after us messed up on the fiddles and the guitarist strummed too hard for the audience to hear. . . . I'll be sure to explain the whole thing in my coming fic, once I'm done with this one; that fic is about my life story and pretty much about everything and everyone.

See Ya next Chap!


	9. Still The One

**A/N;** Hey Guys! This is it! The Chapter Finale! I'm sure you guys had a joy in reading this Fanfic, I know I had a ton of fun simply writing this, I know it's sad that it's coming to an end, but that can change if you guys want this to continue, but don't worry; there is another Chapter on its way, although this is the Finale. Next Final Chapter I'll take you guys to Kai's very own Concert!

So before we go any further . . . . it's been fun writing this fic, and even though some events from my life were in here, but that's another thing I might post is another fic based on my life story up to current events. Lol this fic was honestly more than fanfiction I wanted to write, I've been dreaming to tell a story like this one day, and yet here it is! And not only it's been a blast writing this but writing this fic has helped me personally in my own performances. And I personally hoped that this fic has maybe inspired, not one, but a few number of you people to try and be a part in music, and possibly inspired you some of you to be singers and possibly to pursue your dreams. I know one fanfic I remember reading that inspired me to pick the guitar up and sing. so I hope the same happens to someone reading this fanfic. . . . .

So for any singer/musician/performer reading this, here's my advice to you; Pursue whatever dream you have in mind. Ain't nobody gonna tell you what to do, it's your way. Write your own song, write your own book, write your own play, or write your own fanfic. Lol. Always remember that your dreams can take you anywhere. Believe in yourself. If you have any problem performing; just pretend no one's there and that you are at your own concert doing your own show. That's what got me through my first few shows.

So I guess that's all I've got to say for this part. Let's Go!

* * *

**Chapter 9** – Still The One

AS I SIT HERE NOW IN THE COLISEUM WITH MY SON GOU, I've come to realize how much I've achieved in life, and how far I've gotten now. Tonight was my opening night of my concert tour, but however this coliseum wasn't where I was having it. I was having it at the Mirage Hotel here in Las Vegas, but tonight, I'm here with my son, my wife Jennifer, my best-friend Tyson and his wife Hilary, still going strong.

We're here tonight, December 1st, 2012, at the Caesars Palace Coliseum. Hard to think this was the same place I was just a few years ago, where I regained all of my memory. Now I'm here with my family and friends, going to watch a show that the performer hasn't been up on stage since 2004, and yet this was her Opening Night of her new Vegas show in eight years. My son barley knew who she was, but I remember seeing her back in 1998 with Tyson and Hilary. You defiantly know who I'm talking about; the show was entitled "SHANIA; Still The One."

Curtains went up, music sounding more edge-of-your-seat kind of thing, and I was starting to feel exited and I bet my son was too. The sound of the guitar in the tone of A, and the giant wide screen displayed Shania riding on a black horse, and then the music's tone began to deepen as lightning flashed across the screen, and it was like watching a movie in live 3D without the glasses, showing Shania riding on a silver hot-rod motor bike, dressed in a black body suit with frills hanging off her wrists making a good mock of her outfit, long high black boots up to her thighs. Riding wild in the desert, going down a hill as a futuristic looking tunnel was at the other end of the road, and the closer she got to the tunnel, smoke started flowing out from the right side of the stage as neon-green lights shone through the smoke.

I was a little confused at first at why the smoke was flowing out, and the closer she gotten to the tunnel the thicker the smoke came. Then, when she finally rode in the tunnel, the screen displayed the inside of the tunnel as it looked like her video and from the smoke, she emerged. Flying high above the air with her motorcycle, suspended by cables, the whole audience roared in shock and amazement, so was Gou. "It's Magic!" he cried in happiness. I simply smiled at him.

The bike did some turns, twists, and there was also the sound o a revving engine too. Even she leaned left to right making the effect of the screen and the suspended motorcycle look real. It slowly started descending as the music continued to roll with it, making the effect look like a 3D movie, and then, she landed safely as the music stopped. Shania got off of the motorcycle, walked as she looked like she was serious, like she was being filmed on a movie.

The guitar intro sounded; lights from the side of the tunnel road on the screen lit in the same pattern and tone. I recognized that tune anywhere. Again it came, and then her drummer taped a few drums. She walked in the center of the stage front, and said into her microphone she carried from her motorcycle ride, "Let's Go!"

Jerking her head backwards in the same beat as the kick-drum, the screen looked like a shattered explosion of glass as the glass sound was another cameo from her video. The screen showed the image of a moving tunnel of neon yellow as neon rings emerged from the middle and were as though getting larger and larger like moving forwards looking. All kinds of lights shining and moving and there were mainly neon green lights.

"I'm Gonna Getcha Good!" was the opening song, and as she progressed in the show, the bike then floated away to where it came from.

This was like the best show that she had ever planned after eight years, although her voice was recovered from her Divorce with Mutt Lange in 2008, she lost her voice from all the pressures of her life growing up as a child, and since reading her book, I realized that we have a few things in common. We lost our parents at a young age, but she lost hers in her twenties when they died in a car crash with a tractor-trailer. Similar to how I lost my dad. We also shared a love for music since we were very young, and also that we both have kids of our own, her son was eleven now, and Gou was born two years after I regained my memory in 2003.

Gou is seven years old now, and I've met Jennifer a year before Gou was born, and then got married a day before Gou was born.

Looking at the show and comparing how this one is to her Come On Over Tour and her Up! Tour, she had a lot more people in her band this time and also dancers too, they were guys obviously, and the whole band was dressed in black leather, velvet, and other kinds of pieces. Three back-up singers, twins and a woman, who resembled Shania, which I figured was her sister Carrie-Anne.

She came to one part of the song as a whole wad of Violinist and Cello players moved behind her and played.

X

After I'm Gonna Getcha Good! Was over, the stage went black for a second. Then as the drummer wildly hit the drums, white squares flapped and multiplied on the screen as they took the whole screen as the drummer hit the snare drum just right as they moved left and right in columns. Without guessing, I knew this song was "You Win My Love."

The screen looked like a checkerboard, and the checkerboard part really matched the whole song as I felt like I was in the "You Win My Love" video.

X

As the show later progressed, as Shania finished the third song; "Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)" I applauded, giving her a standing ovation. When I looked at the rest of the audience behind me, they were all giving her a huge standing ovation and shouting and cheering her name. giving her the most proper and most warming 'Welcome Back' feeling to her onstage. I shouted; "You Go Girl!"

Shania looked about the crowd and she seemed as though she were overwhelmed, smiling and looking at the crowd in shock and mixed emotional like. She spoke into her microphone; "You guys are gonna get me all emotional and then my eyelashes are gonna start falling off!" she said humorously, a faint laugh was heard from the audience, "I need to keep these eyes dry here!" she said adjusting her eyelashes.

I sat back down with my son as he leaned on my side, continuously watching the show.

"You know," she said as she stood upon the still cheering crowd, "This is a very overwhelming night, for myself, and for everybody up here and everyone who has worked on this show . . . this is our Opening Night!" she said as the audience let out a roar of joy and cheer.

Speaking of opening night; My opening night concert tour is taking off tonight, but it's going to be live on TV tonight at eleven thirty and finishing at one thirty in the morning. I wanted to see Shania's opening night since she mentioned it last year, and so I made orders for three tickets, and Tyson and Hilary got theirs on the internet a long time ago too.

My second album went on sale last month and it was entitled; "Kai Hiwatari; Open Road" and thus my own first show, entitled; "Kai Hiwatari; This Side of Paradise" was going to be opening tonight at the Mirage Hotel and then I'll finish the concert tour in my home town next year. Let me tell you what happened a few years back now.

X

In 2004, I was sitting at a restaurant in my home town, but I didn't want to reserve the whole thing for myself like what some people do, which was also for their safety too, but I wanted to see the place where me and Tala pulled off our first two-song gig. It was like the best I'd say that serves the best pizza there. This girl walks in just as my song 'Heaven' plays on the speakers, and I looked at the manager as he looked at me with a wink and a smile, getting off his cellphone, requesting the song from the local radio station. I saw him mouth the word; "Sing!"

I smiled, looking at the customers as the gestured for me to sing. Of course, sitting alone at a table for two, I straightened myself as began singing my song to the customers.

The girl looked at me as she stood by the entrance, I felt as though I knew her, and then I realized that this was the girl that I had a crush on back in high school, and I remembered that she had a crush on me as well. It was Jennifer Martin.

After doing a small song for the customers in the restaurant, Jennifer came and sat next to me and with that same happy charismatic look on her face, which was the reason why I had a crush on her. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in a long time since you went to the BBA tournament with Tala, Bryan and Spencer!" she said.

"Me too!" I said as the waiter came and dropped off two menus, "So, how was everything for you?"

"Oh, nothing much really; after I graduated High School, I've decided to try and pursue my own music career, so I've signed a record label with Mercury Records."

"Really? Wow, cool!" I said; "Boy, have I got a lot to tell you about my crazy journey."

Jennifer adjusted her seating position as she had gotten comfortable; "Same here." She said.

Me, being the nice guy; "Ladies first."

"Alright," she said. I completely forgot how beautiful her smile was, how her eyes lightened up like stars, and how the sun's light captured her complexion and as though making her blond brown hair lighten and shine. "Well, since you and the Blitzkrieg Boys left for the BBA, I thought I'd never get to see you again and finally get the chance to ask you out." she said, and I knew my eye brows raised in hearing this news, I smiled at her; "So then after a few months of seeing you on the BBA on TV, I became more of a fan of you than I ever had expected. Then after the BBA I heard you were in town again, and when I was about to go and visit; you were already out of town again with Tyson joining his band and then became a Breaker." We both chuckled, "So years went on and I met this guy named Eric. We got married the year after and I thought he was my soul mate, but then that all changed last year after our two-year marriage, he divorced me and ran away with his ex-girlfriend he met again while getting drunk at a party."

I looked at her sympathetically; "I'm so sorry to hear."

"Eh, that's ok. He was a jerk at our anniversary anyway. He wasn't even the romantic type, I always paid for the diner at our dates, always came back late at different hours, and also he wasn't good in bed." We both paused for a moment, and then later chuckled as it moved onto a laugh.

"Wow, I guess I'd leave him too if I was you." I said humorously.

"Yeah," she said, "So after the divorce the month later I decided to start singing since most of the years I was practically singing out to your songs and even sang _Heaven_ in a talent show once."

"Ooh! Did you win?"

"No." she said, "Surprisingly I never thought that kid, Dimitri, would have won doing singing of his own?"

"Dimitri sings?" I said in shock.

"Yeah!" she said in the same level as shock as I was, "He sang his own original song and won first prize, and in his song, it was almost as though I could hear it on the radio anytime soon."

I remember Dimitri as a school bully, but as a singer, I found it hard to believe. "That's . . . great." I said.

"Before he started singing with his guitar, he mentioned something about you being his inspiration right from your start on the BBA."

I looked at her in more shock; "I inspired someone!?"

She nodded at me. "Yep. And when he started performing, he literally blew me away."

"I gotta see him!" I said.

"Oh you got to!" she said in a fan girl way.

After a while of getting our orders taken, and delivered with a Poutine; a combination Potato French Fries, brown gravy, and white or yellow cheese curds. This was my favorite type of food to eat, and I practically grew up with that dish when Tyson first mentioned it to me. Then our Pizza had arrived, with our drinks.

"Wow," she said in surprise, "I didn't know you had amnesia when I was watching you live with Tyson in Las Vegas last year."

"Yeah, but it was that same feeling that triggered my memory when I was on stage for my first time with Tyson, but during the whole show, if I hadn't dropped the thought of getting my memory back and tried to focus on the song, show and performance, I probably would have forgotten everything by now. Since the Vegas show, the TV Company recording the show wanted to release it on DVD, and so it must be on the shelf of the video store right now."

Jennifer smiled at me as she forked her Pizza, "Already brought it yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's cool." I said.

Jennifer looked at me back and forth as she adjusted herself again, and taking a drink; "Kai, I've got to ask you something."

My heart began to lighten up, "Yeah?"

This was it, I knew it; "Did you wanted to . . . go out with me sometime?"

"Like on a date?" Well I just had to be sure!

She said; "Yeah!"

"Alright," I said, "how about tonight at eight?" I asked her sweetly.

"Ok!"

So that's how me and Jennifer picked up our lives together, and the following year after getting married that is, Gou was born. So until then, I've never felt more alive since losing my memory, and in 2009, me and Tyson began working on my second album and that was when I sighed with Mercury Records, then later in 2011 we started recording to album and finished in the summer of 2012.

**December 1****st****, 2012 – Caesars Palace Coliseum**

As I reflect on my years back and seeing how so much I had in common with Shania Twain during our struggles, she got divorced with Mutt Lange and lost her voice entirely, and I lost my whole memory with one fatal blow to the head in concert. In different intervals of time, I slowly regained my memory in bits and pieces, and Shania slowly got her voice back by being around all the things she loved; friends, family, familiar places where she grew up and dealing with things from her past while writing a new song to help her through the rough times from her divorce, and meeting her new husband, Fred, and then pretty much everything for her fell into place when she met Fred.

Now when I look at her on stage in Vegas; she absolutely still, and continues, to rock this country! Both of us went through some hard times, but those seemed to make us even more stronger individuals, even though she went through more than I did, the term of phrase 'she's a whole lot of woman' defiantly stands for her.

As the stage goes dark and white satin curtains drape from the top of the stage, blue, pink and purple lights seeped into them as her dancers beat on tribal drums, smoke began to slowly flow from the screen as it shone an aroma of purple and blue as the smoke seeped from the bottom. Violinists played as the piano guys made somewhat of angst, happy and sad tune mixed with both and the guitarist plucked the acoustic strings as the musicians made a slow intro to the famous wedding song in history, and it was; "From This Moment On"

I looked over to my wife as she smiled; holding each other hand in hand while sitting in the seats of the huge coliseum, and she Jennifer laid her head onto my shoulders and we both hummed the song together. Then that humming later began to turn into singing.

"Frooooooom thiiiiiiiiis Moment!" she sang, "As long as I live, I will love yoooou! I'd promises you this, there is nothing, that I wouldn't give . . . from this moment . . ." she hesitated with purpose, "On."

X

After From This Moment On, Shania retreated backstage for another dress change as the band started playing a random jam, and then that jam later turned into a kind if blues, rock, pop, country type of thing. And the jam faded from both of Blues and rock as it went into pop and rock with the bluesy drum line. The guitarists were sure having a fun time showing off their awesome skills, and I knew Tala was the type to be the one to show off. A giant set up of tiny lights grouped into giant letters like; was glittering with the lights like golden diamonds.

Just when the awesome musical jam out with the band, they were doing a big number finish, and this literally blew me away, the encore song was; "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!"

Dancers swarmed on top of the stage wearing long black coats with the black top hats matching Shania's video outfit. She came out with a glittering black dress that went up to her thighs, long black boots than her first outfit she wore coming out on stage.

My son was shouting and cheering and clapping with delight. I've never seen him so happy! Jennifer, she was having a blast at how amazing and magical the show was getting.

I was almost close of getting out of my seat and dancing to the beat, but I could tell that a lots of other people wanted to get up and dance too. So I stood there in my seat tapping my feet as she held the microphone to one of her dancers;

"Man! I feel like a woman!" he sang. Shania laughed happily as she continued to rock it.

At the end of the song, golden confetti shot from the edge of the stage as it flew onto them, and us. My son was screaming in delight, so was I, and Jennifer stood from her seat giving her a standing ovation as the whole audience stood.

The band all went in the spot light as they all took their bows as the outro of the song continued and played for a while; Shania led the way as the musicians came and bowed at different intervals, while at the same time playing their instruments. The violinists, guitarists, the dancers, the pianist with his wireless instrument, then lastly they all came and assembled while the drummer and three violinists played with the guitarists. Giving a nice big bow, the song ended as the red curtains shut closed.

People still shouting and cheering as it died down. I noticed some of the people in the audience walk up to the front of the stage and collected some scraps and pieces from the confetti, for whatever reasons it was, I was obviously going to save it for my scrapbook. My son followed me as he scooped a hand full, my wife also took some her too, she was obviously still in the mood while singing the song while we gathered.

Once we gathered ourselves enough confetti, and stuffing it in our pockets, I looked at the time as it was almost time for my show; "Well," I say to my little family, "Show time."

Tyson and Hilary, both shirt, pants, purse and wallets were stuffed with the golden confetti; "Dude, you're going to be late for your show!"

"Relax!" I say calmly, I look at my watch again, it stopped at nine thirty, then I pulled out my phone, 11; 25pm; "Oh snap!"

X

Our limo driver was backed up in traffic, he said so when I called him, he apologized so much I told him not to worry about it. Although we were five minutes away from the Mirage Hotel by foot, we decided to run the distance instead; I held my son on my shoulders for a piggy back ride, the girls thankfully didn't wear high heels, but just their running shoes. It wasn't long and with only getting there in only three minutes, Tala and the boys were ready to go up before the show would air.

"Hey, we're two minutes away, what took you so long?"

"Sorry," I said to Tala, "I lost track of time, that's all."

Tala smiled as he looked at me; "This is it, Kai." He said, "This is what we've been waiting for."

I smiled, getting dressed into my purple tank-top, black leather jacket, purple pants with my black biker boots.

"This is what I've been waiting for." I looked at the voice, "Remember what I gave you when we were nine?"

I looked at Tyson, "About the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

He nodded his head; "Yep." He said, "No Kai, go up there, with Tala, Spencer and Bryan, and rock this country." He said.

"Oh, I will." I said.

This was it. Except last minute I heard Hilary was going to accompany with the Piano and electric piano, it was great though. It was 11; 30pm on the dot, we were live on television now, and the intro music played as Tala, Bryan and I quickly tuned our instruments.

Smoke began to flow from the smoke machines, lights and laser lights blinked when the music started picking up the pace. Then stopped.

Spencer started beating on the drums, and then Tala chipped in after, Hilary and Bryan jumped in after as I walked up from behind the curtain as I walked up with my guitar in hand. People screaming and cheering, I also strummed my guitar while walking to the center of the stage. Smiling at the audience; "Hey!"

Everybody played for a while as I shouted; "Are you ready, Las Vegas?" the audiences roared, "I said; are you ready, Las Vegas!"

Everybody stopped the instruments as I shouted into the microphone; "Back to you!"

I strummed the C chord, followed by Am, F and G when Tala, Spencer and Bryan kicked in as Tala played the slider on the guitar.

X

We were half way in the song now, "_That's why_." We strummed and resumed; "_I'm comin' back to you . . ._" we left it at the Em chord, then slowly exadurated the note as I held my hands in the air for the audience to clap, along to the beat. I looked at the band as Max began beating the drums furiously as I resumed the song; "OH! LIKE A STAR! _Guides a ship . . . across the ocean . . .ohhh it's how your love . . . can take me home . . .back to you!_" Tala and Bryan backed up on the vocals.

The song went on for quite a while when Tala was playing the slider on the guitar, then after we finished the song.

The audience screamed and roared in applause and cheer.

X

The set list went by rather slowly, but I liked it that way, it was fun. It was filling the void that was in my heart for years and years, and if my parents were looking up on me, I'm sure I was doing them proud.

The set list went from;

Back To You

Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

Summer of '69

18 'till I Die

It's Only Love

Before The Night Is Over

Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

Cuts Like a Knife

When You're Gone

On a Day Like Today

Open Road

There Will Never Be Another Tonight

Remember

I'm Ready

Heaven

Blues Jam Medley;

-If you wanna be bad / you gotta be good

-Let's make a night to remember

The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You

Cloud Number Nine

Somebody

Run to you

Here I Am

This Side of Paradise

"Oh! Here I am!" I sang.

Strumming the chords, while Tala picked the rifts, the song went slow-like. I was happy right where I was.

The song finished, and the audience continued to roar in applause and cheers, I bowed as I looked at them; "You guys want more?"

They roared.

"Ok, well this last song was based off of my life story, and this is very special to me . . . and there's no other way to say it, but I had my ups and downs, and if it wasn't for Tyson Granger, I wouldn't be here right now . . . and I tell you what . . . it's great to be . . . This Side of Paradise."

* * *

**A/N;** This is it! This is the last chapter of the story. I know some of you might want this fic to continue, but sometimes the ending happens to be the closest than you can expect.

Don't log off just yet guys, there's still more after the A/N, you guys are going to listen to the song; This Side Of Paradise, while reading the rest of the fic.

So before I go; 1 – Dedicated to; Bryan Adams for the song, and his awesome music. 2 – to; Feeling Glayish for his inspiring fic for inspiring this fanfic, inspiring me to pick up the guitar and perform in the public eye, and for something for me to hold onto. 3 – to; You guys, you readers, you guys make this fic feel special when I see someone favoriting, reviewing, or even following this fic. 4 – to; PrincessAnime08 for being such a devoted fan of this fic, thanks for keeping me to write girl. Lol. 5 – to; Johnny Gioeli for having an amazing voice, and inspired me to write the singing voice for Tyson and the Breakers (If only this were really animated). This fic is dedicated to you guys! :D

Kai Hiwatari singing voiced by Bryan Adams

Tyson Granger singing voiced by Johnny Gioeli

Lastly, some parts I mentioned in here about another artist, is like a little love note and dedication to this person, this is chapter was written especially for; Shania Twain on her new Vegas show. For you girl!

So just to let you guys know; Chapter 10 – the prologue will be all of Kai's whole show starting from song 1 to song number 22! It'll be posted long from now, so in the meantime, I'll also rewrite the first chapter (If you guys want me to) so it'll be fun!

Now; open up another Google Page, go to YouTube, and type in; "Bryan Adams – This Side of Paradise" and listen to the song.

R&R! Love You Guys!

* * *

LYRICS – Bryan Adams – This Side of Paradise

I'm Ridin' in the back seat, nine years old,

Starin' out the window counting the highway poles,

Then I get the thinkin', it don't seem real,

I'm flyin through the universe in a '69 Oldsmobile

I wanna know what they're no tellin'

I don't wanna hear no lies,

I just want somethin' to believe in

It's a lonely lonely road I'm on,

This Side of Paradise!

I'm ridin' in the back seat, black limousine,

Starin' out the window at a funeral scene,

Then I get the thinkin', it don't seem right,

I'm sittin here safe and sound and someone I love is gone tonight,

I wanna know what they're no tellin'

I don't wanna hear no lies,

I just want somethin' to believe in

It's a lonely lonely road we're on,

This Side of Paradise!

There ain't no crystal ball,

There ain't no Santa Clause,

There ain't no fairy-tales

There ain't no streets of Golden

There ain't no chosen few,

Yeah it's just me and you,

That's all we got yeah!

That's all we got to hold onto.

This Side of Paradise

I remember bein' the little boy in the back seat, nine years old,

Always asking questions never do what I was told,

Then I get the thinkin' like I always do,

We wander around in the darkness but every now and then,

A little light shines through!

I wanna know what they're no tellin'

I don't wanna hear no lies,

I just want somethin' to believe in

It's a lonely lonely road we're on,

This Side of Paradise!


End file.
